Do You Dream, Daddy?
by Wickedfox
Summary: A continuation of the BBC series Jekyll. Tom and his family are on the run from Klein & Utterson when an old problem returns.
1. Chapter 1

Do You Dream, Daddy?  
part 1 of ?  
This story is a continuation of the BBC series _Jekyll_ rather than the original novella. Spoilers through entire first season.

* * *

The horror of a roar fueled them and they ran. No well planned relocation, no cancellation of utilities, no change of address, no packing, no time. Without so much as a goodbye to the sitter, the Jackmans' disappeared into the fabric of the invisible. It was for the best, of course, but it hadn't been an easy task for Tom, uprooting his family after all they'd suffered through, after all they'd survived. But it remained a matter of survival, fleeing from a deadly predator. Utterson's words echoed in his mind, just as Hyde's had before, thick with threat._"Kiss for mommy." _Fear had paralyzed him. Instinct made him run. So Tom ran from the room, from the house, the town, and never stopped.

Within one night, his prosperous lifestyle had degraded into one of bare existence. They were a fugitive family now, intent on leaving an untraceable path. The assets had been ceased almost immediately, evidence of a life crafted by Klein & Utterson. The only possession they'd manage to salvage, besides the clothes on their backs and the cupboards worth of food and drink, was the Audi which had served as a no-questions-asked, paperless trade in for the first operational used van Tom had found. He knew it might come to living out of what little space the vehicle offered so he made sure to find something as suitable as he could manage. Until then, hotels hidden among the back roads became home.

It had been a long day of driving so Harry and Eddie were welcoming resting on a proper mattress. It didn't take long for the pair to succumb to sleep under Tom's gentle persuasion. He carefully tucked the slumbering boys into their shared twin bed and turned around to see Claire fluffing up the remaining pillow she'd found stashed in a closet.

"This isn't quite what I had in mind for an anniversary night," Claire whispered and flashed Tom 

a smile, one of understanding but hinting at the regret she tried so hard to mask. "But it makes for one wild blind date." She invited him over with a pat.

"I'm sorry. We can't risk…"

"I know, Tom. You don't have to keep saying it."

"I'll make it up to you and the boys somehow." He took a seat beside her and folded his hands between his legs. The stress of the situation was plain on his creased features.

"I hardly think the inconveniences of keeping us alive require apologies."

"I wish there was another way."

"So do I. And maybe if we keep going, we'll find one."

It never ceased to amaze him, her strength and how it fed him. "Where did I ever find you?" He smirked.

"I'd try to take all the credit but I'm not so sure it was either of our doing. " She shrugged, obviously bothered. "Perhaps it was posted in the quarterly profits statement of Klein & Utterson."

"I love you. They can't manufacture that."

"Funny, because that is exactly what they would have us believe."

"I don't believe it. Not for one second."

"I hope you're right."

"What they said, what they claimed, it doesn't mean a thing, Claire. All the money, power, all the science in the world… it means rubbish with us. We found each other, not them."

"I wish I could be as certain as you."

"Then I'll be certain enough for both of us." He cupped her cheek, consoling her with a gentle caress of his thumb. "Just tell me you love me."

"I love you. At least I'm sure of that one."

They kissed, tender and sincere but chaste. Tom still couldn't dare any more.

* * *

The boys took to the change much as one would expect. At first it was exciting but once the novelty wore off, they began to act out. The previously innocent sibling rivalry had dissolved into all out brawls. Tom had lost count of how many times Claire had to break up a slapping match in the back of the van. Most of the time, Harry chose to express his frustrations by creating fortresses out of any materials he could find in the hotel room. Once the pillow and suitcase stronghold was finished, he'd retreat inside and remained there until the next meal call or his preferred cartoon show came on. Since each of them was coping in their own unique ways, it didn't strike Tom as terribly odd when Eddie took to drawing stick figures in slightly disturbing situations. After all, the boy had faced down death more than once, thanks and no thanks to Hyde. But upon examining one particular distressing artistic representation of Tom's former dark half, he saw words scribbled almost illegibly beside the figure that was always sketched in bold red marker. _"I'm coming." _

"Eddie?"

"You like it, Daddy?" Eddie smiled proudly at his father's inspection of the piece.

"Yes, it's… it's quite… erm, fetching." Tom glanced over to see the confused look on Eddie's face. "It's fantastic, Eddie. I especially like the red. "

"I like red. Billy likes red, too."

It had never been clear to Tom how the boys interpreted the events of more than six months prior. The occasional discussion lead him to believe they still considered Billy a separate entity, forever the long lost uncle. It somehow made it better for Tom, easier. So he accepted it, dreading the day he would have to explain otherwise.

"About Billy, what's this written here?" Tom gestured.

"He's coming, Daddy."

"What makes you say that?"

"He said so."

"Eddie, you know Uncle Billy isn't coming back, don't you?"

"He's coming, Daddy."

"I'm afraid not ever again."

"Oh yes, he's coming. We see him."

The confession sent a shiver through Tom. "What do you mean you see him?"

"He visits." 

"Visits?"

"In our dreams. Harry saw him just last night in the garden. He was on the swing. I miss the swing."

"Ah, your dreams." Tom couldn't help his relief.

"Do you dream of him, Daddy?"

He didn't answer. The truth terrified him. 

* * *

_Do you dream, Daddy?  
Sure you do. Everyone dreams. I dream too. But who are you when you let go and dream? Are you Tom the father, the husband, the man? Or are you me, the monster, the psychopath… the super man? You'd never tell, would you, old man? But I don't have to ask. I know, don't I?  
Do you feel the sting of those holes that burn, blam, blam, blam… one after another after another. I do. Tickles, don't they? Can you feel your arms go weak, your legs go numb, your heart beats slow as your breath quiets. There's peace, you know? That moment your mind goes black and cold and oh so very lonely.  
But you're not alone. No, she's there, your Claire, my Claire. She's always there, our pretty Claire. Do you dream of her, Daddy? Do you dream of Claire? I do. I dream of her scent, her touch, her taste. I still taste her. Do you? Can you taste her now? Can you touch her without me? Bet you can't. Bet you won't even try.  
I'm coming, Daddy… coming for my Claire. _

Tom woke sitting upright, his heart pounding, heaving breaths, sweat dripping from his brow and hands clenched and trembling.

Claire squinted through the dark, slowly focusing on him. "Are you alright?" she asked softly, trying to avoid waking the boys.

"Uh… what?" He worked to steady himself. "I'm fine. It was… it was a dream."

"That must have been some dream." She pushed herself up to anchor back against the wall. She reached out and took his hand in hers, startled at how cold it was. "I hope I was good." She smirked, trying to coax a smile from him. When he didn't oblige, she began to worry. "Are you sure you're alright?"

"Fine. I'm fine."

"Was it that terrible woman again?"

"Woman?" It took a moment for him to decipher her question. "Yes, it was." 

"They won't find us. You've seen to it."

"I know."

"Do you? Do you really? You barely sleep as it is. You're nearing undead status, Tom. You can't go on like this. Maybe we should see a physician."

"You know we can't do that. The Institute seems to own everything, Claire. There's no telling where, if anywhere, we could go without arousing suspicion."

"We need to do something. I'm worried about you." Claire pleaded but Tom seemed miles away. Her gaze drifted south to the dark tuft of curls peeking out from his shirt. She wasn't about to be ignored and reached up to chance a touch only to stop cold. Her eyes went wide with shock.

"My God, what have you done to yourself?" She gasped.

Tom blinked, drawing himself back from his daze. "What?"

"For Heaven's sake, Tom, you're bleeding."

Confused, he glanced down to see a crimson stain spreading along the white shirt clinging to his chest. It was only when the second stain bloomed that he felt his breath grow short, soon followed by the pain. 


	2. Chapter 2

Do You Dream, Daddy?  
Part 2/?

* * *

"Breathe, Tom. You have to breathe," Claire urged quietly, mentally begging the boys to remain asleep. Tom's mouth fell open as he gasped for shallow breathes, staring glossy-eyed up at her. Her hands pressed firmly to his chest, willing the pooling red to stop. "The bleeding won't stop."

"Mommy?" Harry called out into the dim room.

"Oh God," Claire winced. Everything was unraveling and her with it. She couldn't let the boys see their father like this. Tom did his best to hide his discomfort, nodding to her in an unspoken plea of support. "Mommy's here, baby. Go back to sleep."

"What's wrong, Mommy?" Harry slipped from beneath the sheets and stepped closer.

"Nothing's wrong, sweetie. Go back to sleep." Claire shifted forward to block his view of the horror unfolding just feet away.

"But I don't want to go back to sleep."

"Are you crying, Mommy?" Eddie asked, joining Harry at the bedside.

Tom tried to speak but found no breath to carry his words. Every intake was stopped short by a stabbing pain within his chest. Tears welled in Claire's eyes, mercifully hidden from the boys by her dark veil of hair.

"Mommy just needs time alone with Daddy."

"What's wrong with Daddy?" Eddie shifted forward to get a better look at the situation.

"Nothing's wrong, baby. Go on outside and play." Claire suggested.

"But the sun isn't out yet," Harry objected.

"And we're not dressed for outside," Eddie added.

"Go outside and play, now!" Her voice cracked under the strain.

Eddie pouted. "But we'll miss Uncle…"

"B-Boys… do as you're told." Tom forced out what little breath he could. Claire clasped down on the gush of blood that came with the strain. With heavy footsteps accompanied by disappointed grumbles, the boys grabbed their coats and worked their way out of the hotel room.

Once the door closed, Claire ripped open Tom's shirt, sending the buttons showering to the carpet. "The bleeding won't stop. I can't make it stop. We need to get help."

"Can't." He shook his head, feeling it swim with fever. "They'll find… find us."

"You're bleeding, Tom. You can barely breathe. We need to do something." She glanced across to room and spotted a phone directory sitting on a small dresser. "I'll phone for…"

"No!" Tom grasped her wrist only to feel it slip through, sickly lubricated by his blood. She stared down at the punctures and felt a chill run through her.

"These look like bullet wounds." Realization sent a wave of nausea through her. "They look like… oh no!"

"No. He's… gone." The gasps were useless. Whatever air Tom took in hissed from the punctures that riddled his chest.

"My God, it won't stop. Tom, you're bleeding to death."

"No hospitals promise me."

"I can't just let you die."

"Promise."

Her heart sank as his eyes rolled to white and his head slumped lifeless against the pillow.

"Tom! Tom, stay with me." She shook him but got no response. "Tom, answer me!" She shook him again, watching his head jostle limply from side to side with her urging. "Damn it, Tom!"

"Claire," he whispered, barely more than a breath.

"I'm here."

"Claire?" It was softer. He was fading before her eyes.

"Tom." She sobbed, glancing uncertain at the phone.

"Closer."

"I'm here." She leaned in, soothing him with tender stroke along his dampened cheek. "I'm right here. Don't you dare leave me!"

"My Claire, I would never leave you." A hand hooked behind her neck and drew her to him. His mouth locked hers in a kiss, possessive and powerful and all too familiar. She pushed against him, managing to pry her lips from his only when her finger slipped within one of the chest wounds. He whimpered as she retreated across the room.

"Such the tease, Mrs. Jackman. No wonder Tommy Boy's trousers have gone all tight." He licked his lips, savoring her lingering flavor.

"It can't be."

"Come see for yourself." Hyde invited her with a grin and threw back the bed sheets.

"But you're dead."

"It's only a flesh wound." His coolness broke for a moment as he strained to haul himself upright in the bed. The hint of discomfort waned as his shirt fell open, revealing the seeping wounds beneath.

"I saw you die."

"I saw you naked. Think I got the better end of the deal."

Claire worked up as much courage as she could muster. "Where's Tom?" She demanded.

"You know what they say, an eye for an eye, a death for a death." Hyde lugged his legs over the side of the bed and slowly pushed off the mattress. Only an instant of pain peeked through his mask of good-humored menace. "Miss me, miss's?"

"Tom's not dead."

His brow arched with curiosity as he took a step towards her. "How can you be so sure?"

Claire stood her ground. "You need him."

"Like a gunshot. Wait, already have some." He took another step, stalking her with a dangerous grin curling his lips.

"I need him."

"Not anymore." He waggled his brows and with a pounce, closed the gap between them. Claire's defiance intrigued him. "You haven't answered my question."

"What have you done to him?"

With a frustrated roll of his eyes, Hyde began to pace about the room. "I haven't done a thing to dear old Tom. Those soldier boys from the Institute had their way with me and Tom just happened to be caught in the crossfire." He paused beside the empty bed and took in the scent with an abrupt huff. "Speaking of boys, where are those little monsters of mine?" He pivoted fast, pinning Claire with a sharp glare.

"You aren't their father."

"I will be soon."

Claire bit back whatever explicative's she had ready to fly and instead offered gently, "Please."

Hyde responded with a small smile and said, "Please what?"

"Please don't kill him."

"Much as I'd like to rid myself of your worse half and mine, I'm simply the stand-in until the curtain comes down. And I don't think there'll be any encores this time."

"I don't understand."

"I'm not killing him," Hyde spoke slowly, his impatience building.

"Then where is he? Why is he gone?"

"Don't know. Don't care." With demanding strides, he crossed the room to her again, stopping so close she could feel his breath breaking against her lips. "Answer me," he growled. "Did you miss me?"

"What if I did?"

"That's not an answer."

"It's the only one I'm giving until he comes back."

"He can't come back." Their dark gazes locked in a battle of wills. Claire was the first to look away, distracted by the bloodied chest nearly touching her bosom with every breath. At first glance, it looked as if the wounds were mending.

"You've stopped bleeding." Her fascination got the best of her and she reached out, gently drawing her fingers along the shallow craters miraculously healing on his blood stained torso.

Hyde purred, welcoming her touch. "Now we're getting somewhere. Check a bit lower, maybe you'll get lucky. I know I will."

"Is he in pain?"

"Quite a lot, actually. Good times."

"Are you?" She asked tenderly, gaze lifting from his chest to his intense stare.

"Why Mrs. Jackman, is this concern or just demented curiosity? Either way, I like it."

"I did miss you," she admitted as a blush washed over her pale features.

Hyde claimed the last inch of her personal space as he leaned in, black eyes wide with intent, nose brushing hers as if to dare her to look away. She didn't flinch, even as his lips stole the briefest taste of hers. And surprisingly, with that fleeting connection, Hyde withdrew with a wink, backtracking a few steps. Claire discretely let out the breath she'd been holding back and cursed the fire welling deep within neglected curves of her body.

"Tired old Tom has gone on holiday." Hyde explained. "Too knackered to keep pace with the K&U… always one step behind."

"But we haven't seen any sign of Klein & Utterson since the day you…" she paused, unable and unwilling to finish the thought.

"The day I died." Hyde concluded with a proud grin.

"I was never given the chance to thank you for that." Claire moved in towards him. "Thank you for saving the boys."

"Think nothing of it, I did. Think very little of them, actually. " Hyde shrugged it off easily.

"I don't believe you. I know you care for them." It was Claire's turn to pursue Hyde as she closed the space between them.

" _You_care for them. That's all that mattered." His once imposing gaze had somehow softened and all confidence had melted away. The confession he'd made to her during the escape from the Institute echoed fresh in her memory. _"I notice you. You make me weak." _

"And Tom… Tom matters to me. That's why you spared him, too."

"No, that was for you. It was all for you."

"You spared him then, absorbing all the damage from the wounds? Why are you sharing the damage now?"

"I'm not sharing the damage, love. I'm taking it." His confidence returned with a blazing smile.

"Then he'll return?" She could barely contain the relief.

"Yes, when I'm good and ready to let him. He's a right mess, sweetheart. A breakdown shy of a mental ward. Best let junior run the show until pops grows a pair."

It was amazing what trust his boastful confidence inspired in her, especially considering he was an admitted psychopath. "You told me before that I'd never been safer." Her hand cupped his cheek and he nuzzled into it like a kitten delighting in the attention. "Is that true now?"

"Oh yes." He turned to place a gentle kiss to her palm. "You might even say I'd die for you," he smirked, "… again."

A sudden wrestling at the hotel room door interrupted the moment as Harry and Eddie came rushing in, breathless.

"The vans, Mommy. The black vans are coming," Harry shouted.

"It's the bad men. They're coming down the road," Eddie added.

"Oh no, they've found us." Claire felt panic rise within her.

"They never lost you." Hyde blanketed her hand with his and lifted it from his face. He slipped the wedding band from her finger and put it to his ear, listening intently for a moment. "They've been tracking you all along." He tossed it aside like so much rubbish. His wedding band followed, both settling beside each other on the red stained carpet.

"Uncle Billy!" Eddie smiled and ran up to wrap his arms around Hyde's leg. Harry followed, claiming the other leg for himself and together, they pinned Hyde to his spot.

"Hello boys. Miss me?" A grin crept along Hyde's lips as he rested a hand on each boy's head. "Afraid we'll have to save the hugs and kisses for later, lads. Time to pack up the kiddies and run along, dear," he directed Claire as he stepped through the improvised human trap.

"But they'll see us. They'll follow us," Claire warned.

Hyde's grin deepened to an ominous sneer. "Ah, but while Daddy's away, I'll finally get to play."


	3. Chapter 3

Do You Dream, Daddy?  
Part 3/?

* * *

"Fan out, staggered formation. Secure all exits. Disable civilian communications. And remember, this is an intel operation only. Keep your distance and no confrontations. Tag the subject, nothing else." Colonel Hart listened to the numerous radio confirmations as he readied his glock. With a nod, he sent his detachment exiting dutifully from the van. "Berners, no one is allowed back in until the subject has been properly dealt with, understood?"

"Yes sir."

"Wilkins, keep radio contact open. Hyde is a slippery fellow. Best be ready for anything."

"Understood sir."

Hart closed the van doors shut behind him and took in a deep breath of the crisp fall air. It seemed like only yesterday he was staring the beast down, eye to eye. With the blast of a bullet, he'd seen the humanity ripped from Hyde, reducing him to nothing more than a savage animal. And yet, the animal sought only one thing, reaching desperately for the salvation of his sons. Hart had granted him his final wish, reactivating the containment units and ensuring the safety of his family. In truth, he never imagined he'd survive long enough to meet Hyde again. Something told him it would be wise to avoid such a reunion but his curiosity wondered.

* * *

Ten minutes seemed like an eternity to Berners, listening to the volley of communications over the radio. His detachment was playing cat and mouse just outside while he was stuck babysitting the glorified operations stenographer.

"You ever meet this bloke?" Wilkins asked, flipping switches on the console before him.

"Who, Hyde?" Berners let out an impatient sigh.

"Yeah. What's he like? I hear he's some freak of nature or something."

"Never seen 'im. Never will at this rate."

"Northern quadrant secure," sounded a raspy voice over the intercom.

"Copy. Any sign of the subject?" Wilkins replied.

"Negative. Moving into eastern quadrant. Stand by."

"Copy."

Suddenly, a bang echoed within the van followed by another and another, rattling it like some child's toy. Berners and Wilkins grabbed wildly at any surface they could, trying to brace themselves until the quake ceased. More slams sounded as the metal shell of the vehicle began to give with each attack, marking the walls with fist sized welts.

"Little pigs, little pigs, let me come in," a voice sing-songed from outside.

Wilkins activated the coms port with a flip of a switch. "Subject is on the offensive. Mobile unit has been compromised. Awaiting orders."

"I'll huff and I'll puff and I'll blow your van down," the voice called and the earthquake returned.

The radio buzzed with urgency. "Do not, repeat, do not confront subject. "

"Confront? He's coming through. He's bloody ripping through the metal!"

* * *

The sound of gunfire sent Hart running from the hotel. Hysterical voices shouted through the static of the radio, "Subject is down. Repeat, subject is down!"

"Down? Clarify 'down'," Hart barked in response. He spotted the mobile unit still stationary, across the street and down a block where he'd left it. With a gesture, the nearest men to him joined along in his charge toward the van.

"No other choice, sir. He attacked us. There were two shots fired. Both struck on target and felled the subject. Subject is believed terminated. Will confirm casualty."

Hart and his men crossed the street, closing in on the van. "Two shots? A unit emptied nearly a hundred rounds in their last encounter with Hyde and he survived. Do not confirm. Repeat, do not confirm! Remain inside…"

The men's screams could be heard in sickening stereo over the radio and ahead of them. Hart hastened his pace as best he could as he ordered, "Report! Wilkins, report your status!" There was no answer. The men surrounded the brutalized van and took aim, ready to empty their clips with his word.

"Stand by!" Hart cautiously approached the van. All the doors were intact and shut, though there was a puncture in one wall, large enough for someone to force their hand in. There was no sign of the men but there was certainly evidence of an attack. Blood stained the concave welts of the metal and a ruby puddle formed from drippings coming off the bumper. Hart could only hope it was Hyde's blood.

"Mr. Hyde, are you in there?" Hart shouted.

"Why Colonel Hart, is that you?" came an all too familiar voice from inside.

"Yes it is, Mr. Hyde. If you come on out, we'll…"

"But we're having such fun, Colonel. Won't you join us?"

"Are my men alive, Mr. Hyde?"

"Come in and find out." He could hear the smile in Hyde's tone.

"I'll come in if you free your hostages."

"Sir," one of the men objected but Hart interrupted with a stern glare.

"Hostages? I like that. It sounds so 'international incident', doesn't it? Would it be too late to demand a jet plane and a billion in unmarked bills?"

"Do we have an agreement, Mr. Hyde? My two men in trade for me."

A minute passed as the van rocked mysteriously from whatever internal happenings were unfolding.

"Mr. Hyde, I need an answer, please."

Hart heard the sound of the rear van door unlatching and he approached it, peeking warily within what little space Hyde allowed him. Berners lay unmoving on the floor while the sobs of Wilkins could be heard but the man himself remained unseen behind the other latched door.

"Won't you join us, Colonel Hart?" Hyde purred dangerously, also hidden behind the door.

"Release my men."

"Come in."

"Release my men."

"This is getting rather dull, Colonel Hart. Tell you what, I'll release one of them now and the other once you're inside."

"Agreed."

There was some rustling, the sound of fabric tearing, of rubber skipping along metal, of sobs and fear. Suddenly the door swung open, startling Hart and slamming the weapon from his hand. He stumbled backwards as a large shape was thrust out like a heap of rubbish. It collided with two of the armed men and sent them crashing to the pavement. As other men rushed to take up the fallen men's positions, Hart felt a firm grip on his flak jacket and was heaved within the vehicle. Doors slammed shut behind Hart as he scrambled to take in the situation. He caught a glimpse of Wilkins bound in the passenger seat before the blur of a fist sent him into unconsciousness.

* * *

"Mrs. Jackman?" Min stood in disbelief of the woman standing at the open door but remained attentive to the cooing baby in her arms. "Oh darling, you have a visitor," she called behind her.

Hard footsteps sounded down the hall as the recognizable tone of Miranda Callender called back, "Then why didn't you just invite them…" Miranda went quiet upon seeing her guest.

Claire felt like she was intruding. "I'm sorry to bother you. Tom said… we had a…"

"I take it the Institute has struck again?" Miranda spared her the explanation. It was all the information she need know.

"We've nowhere else to go. Tom believes my family would be the first place they'd come looking. Our only other option, the only people he trusts, are you."

"I hardly think we're any safer of a safe house. Klein and Utterson's tentacles stretch out to every edge of this country, under every rock. Internationally as well, I'm afraid."

"We can't just send them packing," Min objected.

"Of course not." Miranda stared at Claire as if sizing her up. "Considering you're one of the generous benefactors of this home, you and your family are welcome to stay."

"Thank you." Claire sighed in relief.

"Under one condition," Miranda amended.

"Yes?" Claire waited for Miranda to continue and when she didn't, hesitating in front of the boys, Min gave a knowing smile and waved invitingly to Harry and Eddie.

"Come on boys, I'll bet we have some biscuits stashed away in the pantry. And you can't have those without some cocoa. Would you like some biscuits and cocoa?" Min's smile couldn't be denied and soon she was the leader in a parade to loot the goodies in the kitchen, leaving Miranda and Claire alone at the doorway.

"I'm sorry. I realize this is putting you in a…"

"Mrs. Jackman, allow me, please. As I said, you and your family are welcome to stay as long as is necessary. For all the interesting events we've been a part of, the outcome has been more than beneficial for us. But however much I've come to care for you and your family, Hyde cannot set one foot within these walls. Is that understood?"

"How did you know he'd returned?"

"It's become rather clear to me that you're appearances usually coincide with Hyde's. It's nothing personal, mind you. I'm sure Hyde has his charming side, but I have a family to look after just as you do yours. If I see any indication of the Institute or our troublesome boy, I'll have to ask you to leave. "

"I understand and thank you." Claire could see the fear hiding behind Miranda's confident façade. "If it's not imposing too much, may I ask… did he hurt you? Did Hyde hurt you?"

"That's the thing, isn't it… the curse of Hyde, you might say? He hurts everyone eventually."

"I believe Hyde saved my life… my families' lives."

"And spared mine, proving even monsters can have moments of grace. But intended or not, every life he touches suffers for it in some way." The concern in Miranda's eyes waned with her smile. "Now, enough of this. Let's see about getting you set up in our spare room. I'm sure Min's dying to show off her remodeling obsession to yet another willing victim."

"Sounds lovely," Claire responded with a smile and followed Miranda inside. She could only hope Miranda's premonition of Hyde would never see fruition.


	4. Chapter 4

Fic: Do You Dream, Daddy?  
Part 4/?  
Rating: Adult situations and violence

* * *

Hart opened his eyes to the hazy light coming in through the cracked window of an abandoned shack. He was strapped loosely to a wooden support at the center of the structure. It was obvious Hyde wasn't worried about him escaping. The thumping in his head agreed with Hyde's assessment. Hart examined his surroundings, searching the grimy space for his captor.

"Wakey, wakey." Hyde strutted from the shadows and struck a confident pose within a stream of light coming in from a hole in the roof. "Welcome back, Colonel. I thought I'd lost you and where's the fun in that?" As had become a perverse fashion statement for him, Hyde was covered in blood with two obvious gunshot wounds to his chest.

"Where's Wilkins?"

"Not to worry, Colonel. Your little piggy went wee, wee, wee all the way home. I sent him on his way after explaining how it's not nice to shoot people and spy on me or mine." Hyde glanced down at his black pants and smirked proudly. "Oh, and I commandeered a change of clothes as well. Hope you don't mind. He didn't."

"What of Berners?"

"Naughty, naughty. Excellent marksman but likes his gun to do the talking. He wasn't so lucky." Hyde strolled up to Hart and crouched down before him. "Pleasure to see you again, Colonel. I thought you'd have kicked it already."

"No such luck, Mr. Hyde." Hart couldn't muster the humor he attempted with the response.

"You don't seem particularly surprised to see me." Hyde reached out and removed Hart's cap, placing it crooked upon his messed curls as he cocked his head aside curiously. "Why might that be, Colonel Hart?"

"That's confidential, Mr. Hyde."

"Oh come now, we're old pals, you and I." Hyde winked and gave Hart a jovial nudge to the shoulder.

"What are you going to do with me, Mr. Hyde?"

"A soldier through and through, Colonel." Hyde smirked and gave him a playful salute.

"You can torture me all you like, Mr. Hyde. I won't divulge confidential operations to the likes of you."

"I know, Colonel." Hyde's smile faded as he slowly eyed the man, carefully considering whatever mysteries only Hyde could see. "You haven't long now, have you?"

"No, I haven't," Hart agreed quietly.

"And has the Institute helped you in your search for the cure?" Hyde asked with an empathetic expression.

"They've offered… promised what they could."

"Sad way to go for a soldier, isn't it? Being eaten bit by bit, day by day until there's nothing left but the memories of what you had been." Hyde drew a finger along Hart's bleeding brow and licked the blood he'd caught from his finger.

"I won't betray the Institute." Hart said it deliberately slow, as if scolding a child.

Hyde was visibly bothered by it and lowered his head, peering at him from under a heavily shadowed brow. "You never should have come after me, come after my family. It isn't a nice thing to do, Colonel," he scolded.

"I was following orders, just as I am now. What are you going to do with me, Mr. Hyde?" In fact, Hart already knew. He could see it in the beast's eyes, the blood lust webbing from the blackest pools.

Hyde leaned in and growled softly to his ear, "I'm going to give you the cure for cancer, Colonel Hart."

Hart felt feverish hands slap on either side of his face and with a ferocious twist, all went numb, went black.

Hyde remained kneeling as he stared down at the deceased Colonel. The man looked so peaceful, finally at rest. After a moment of contemplation, he stood, gave a proper salute and began on his way, whistling a sorrowful tune of 'Taps' as he went.

* * *

_His lips met hers, full, hot, wet with want and fearless in their exploration. Her fingers clawed through his black curls, ensnaring and urging him further. A carnal nip of her lip reminded her of the dangers of being so close to such a man but her body pleaded for more. She caught and suckled his lip in reply, teasing him to return. He did with renewed zeal, pressing his body to hers in a potent rhythm. She whimpered her welcome to the grinding of his groin against her, again and again; feeding desires to feel him within her. The contours of her screamed for notice and soon, she lifted to meet his every drive. Within an instant of a retreat, his enthusiastic hand slipped between her thighs and began to stroke. It was gentle at first, tender but grew bold in depth and tempo. She cried out as his fingers found their way beneath the lace fabric and dove brazenly within her. He was fucking her and it was filthy and wrong and all too glorious. His body continued to grind against her thigh, building his already stunning arousal. Every stroke, every grind, every growl drove her closer to release._

_Within the fury of passion, his head lifted back allowing the glow of the candle light to reveal the midnight eyes peering down at her. She traced a finger along the dimple of his chin, admiring the beauty of the man both foreign and familiar. He nuzzled sweetly to her palm and after a kiss, gently took hold to lower it to the mattress. His other hand slipped around her other hand, entangling her fingers with his. She readied herself for what was to come, seeing the pleasure of expectation in his dark stare. A smile twisted his lips but one not born of happiness. His grip of her hands tensed, trapping her beneath him. Suddenly the lips drew back, revealing the daggered teeth beneath. The once handsome features had changed to that of a beast, deeply creased with ferocity and hunger. She let out a scream as the monster struck, silenced by the fevered clasp of jaws to her neck. _

Claire shuttered awake in bed. She searched the dark room, both relieved and saddened to be alone. She remained overheated, still longing for the touch of the monster, and was ashamed for it. Never had a dream been so vivid. Never had Hyde's touch been so real. Nervously, she lifted her hand up to test the skin of her neck. It was intact, of course, but she could swear she felt the echo's of the beasts bite. A glance at the clock near the bed made her go from fear to concern. Where would he go? Tom had made sure not to know the location of Miranda and Min for just such a possibility and now, Claire worried about the very man Tom feared the most. She needed to know he survived, if not for Hyde, for Tom. After all, could she have one without the other?

Claire made the decision that the morning would bring with it a challenge, to find Hyde or Tom. She had a good idea where Hyde might go. Lucky for her, Miranda had the address of the old flat. She could only hope her instincts were right.


	5. Chapter 5

Fic: Do You Dream, Daddy?  
Part 5/?  
Rating: Adult situations.

* * *

_"Daddy?" Hyde cocked his head aside, working to understand. "You should be sleeping, old man."_

_Tom sat in the notorious chair, arms and legs strapped and chest buckle fastened tight across his bloodied chest. His head was slightly bowed, shoulders sunken and body visibly weakened by the seeping injuries Hyde recognized all too well._

_"Did you kill them?" Tom asked softly but the disgust was clear in his expression._

_"You say it like it's a bad thing. Tell me Daddy, how can something that feels so good be so bad?" He flashed a smirk and licked his lips just to send the chill down Daddy's spine he knew it would._

_"Answer me!" Tom yelled. "Did you kill?"_

_Hyde approached and knelt before Tom, gazing up into his worried eyes. "Just a little." Hyde's salacious grin made the confession all the more disturbing. Tom closed his eyes and swallowed down the bitter taste in his mouth. "Daddy dearest disapproves, how shocking."_

_Tom seemed to shrink, as if the toll of being was doing him in. "We had an agreement, nonfatal defenses only, unless there is no other option."_

_"Orders understood and disrespectfully disregarded, sir. Might I add a sincere Fuck you, as well." Hyde snarled. He leaned in so close Tom flinched with his every word. "I do what I like and I like what I do. Besides, you don't have any leverage to dangle over me now, Daddy. The family needs you… more me, actually. So what's a body or two or twelve when it comes to the needs of the family?"_

_"How many did you…"_

_"Do you really want to know all my dirty little deeds, Daddy?" Hyde strutted around Tom. "Want to know what it feels like to snap a neck, to nibble off an ear, to liberate a head from some sod's body and relish every bloody moment of it?" He stopped before Tom, awaiting an answer. When none came, he answered for him, eyeing the Doctor up and down with contempt. "I think not. I know not. All the better to keep your perfectly manicured family man hands clean, Doctor Jackman."_

_"You've no idea what I'm capable of," Tom growled and Hyde could see a spark of fury begging to come out and play. What fun._

_"Then wake up and face the face, Daddy." Hyde pointed sharply toward his himself. "Everything's changed now. You're through the looking glass now. The Queen wants off with your head and is willing to use Claire and the boys as bait. Seeing as how you're playing dead on arrival, I'm the only thing standing between the Institute and my family. "_

_"They're not your family. They're mine." Tom stared threateningly up at Hyde._

_"Prove it," Hyde challenged and watched Tom's hands curl to fists. He coaxed him on with a smile._

_"I don't have to prove anything to you."_

_Much to Hyde's disappointment, Tom's anger softened with his mounting weakness. He found himself growing impatient, angry. "Then prove it to them. Prove it to my family."_

_"Fuck you." There was that fire._

_"Now you're getting it." Hyde smirked with pride. Daddy wasn't such a twat after all. "But you're not ready. Not even close. Go back to sleep, Daddy. Go back to sleep and dream." _

A subtle noise came from down the hall, luring Hyde's attention to the door. The busted lock jingled with someone's curiosity and a silhouette shadowed the textured glass. When Hyde glanced back to discover Daddy and the chair had vanished, he returned his interest to his uninvited guest. A deep breath identified her immediately, sending his body abuzz with that unforgettably beautiful musk he longed for. They were all alone and far from home. What a perfect start to the evening.

Claire tried to open the door as quietly as she could in hopes not to surprise or be surprised by anyone. It was obvious the flat had remained vacant since its use by Tom. It wasn't surprising considering how unwelcoming the space was. Dust had settled thick along the corners and the scuff marks along the floor made her uneasy as she slipped inside and closed the door behind her. The grime covered windows cast a muted yellow. With no working light to give her comfort and the stink of filth thick in the air, she was quite ill at ease as she continued to move. Numerous doors lined the hall, all closed and uninviting to investigation except for the bathroom which had seen better days.

"Honey, I'm home. My day at the office was a killer," Hyde said from somewhere unseen. Claire examined the room and the hall, searching for him with no success. "Cozy, isn't it? Just cries out for a woman's touch." She kept moving, seeking out the voice that seemed to move as she did. "You're a woman… shall we start with the touching?"

Claire spun around to come face to face with Hyde, his black eyes peering at her from under a darkened brow. Her heart raced at his closeness, driven by the mere power of his presence, and it took all her strength to keep from distancing herself.

"This place feels like a tomb," she said and swallowed down her anxiety.

"That was Daddy's idea. I think he wanted to bury me away… or maybe himself." He backed away slowly, his gaze never leaving hers as he took in the stale air of the room. "It's changed… quite a lot actually. Tell me, how long was I dead for?"

"It's been nearly seven months since… since the incident." Claire was troubled by how glib he could be about death, others and his own.

"No wonder I miss you so." His face held no expression which bothered Claire more than any other. She couldn't read him and it left her feeling defenseless. A quick glance to his chest allowed her an escape from his piercing stare as well as an excuse to change the subject.

"You're bleeding… again." Thoughtless with concern, she reached out to carefully peel back the blood sodden shirt from his chest. "Are these fresh?"

"As fresh as they come. Give me a squeeze if you wish." Finally he smiled and she felt a little more at ease until he caught her investigating hand in his and gently guided it away. "They're nothing."

She gave her hand a tug but found his grip tensed with the attempt. "Do they hurt?"

"Not anymore." He was lost in her eyes for a moment then a devilish grin curled along his lips. "Why did you come here, Mrs. Jackman?"

"I needed to be sure Tom was okay."

"And me." His confidence was downright annoying, even when he was spot on… especially when he was spot on.

"You're just a stand-in, remember?" Hyde released her and his grin waned. Claire missed it, surprised that her words had cracked through his dangerous shell. Remorse nagged at her to make amends somehow. "Those look awful." She gestured to the wounds on his chest. "You really should clean those up a bit." She glanced down the hall. "I don't suppose there are any proper bandages around here. Oh wait…" She crossed he room and rustled through the contents of her purse. "I bet I still have those napkins from the restaurant."

Hyde watched with a gentle smile as she began to toss items aside, determined to come to his aid.

"Ah ha!" She proudly waved a handful of napkins before her. "A mother always comes prepared."

"Can I call you mommy, then?" Hyde asked, brows peeked with naughty anticipation.

"Only if you want a spanking." Embarrassment flushed along her face and she dipped her head in hopes to hide it.

"What do I have to do to get mommy to…"

"Stop with the mommy talk. Really, it's just… incredibly disturbing."

"Alright…" he tilted his head aside and purred, "Claire."

The way he said her name sent shivers up her spine and she was more than pleased for the distraction of a discovery within her bag. "Oh look, I happen to have a few bandages as well. You know the boys and they're clumsy little ways."

"No, I don't."

"Sorry, I forget sometimes. Anyway, they're not much but they might help." Hands filled with impromptu medical supplies, Claire marched toward the bathroom.

Hyde remained still, watching every move she made with an almost unnatural intensity.

"I know you heal well… incredibly well." Claire dribbled some water on the wad of napkins. "Best to be sure, though, help things along as best we can. Come on, then." She waved for him to come.

"They're fine." He refused, uncertain why she was making such a fuss.

She let out a frustrated sigh, gathered up all her supplies once more and returned to where he defiantly stood. "Quit being such a baby and let me do this." Hyde watched, fascinated as she carefully stripped the crimson shirt from his torso, taking all the care to avoid causing him any discomfort. "You're as bad as Tom, you know? What is it with men and pain? Your head could come off and you'd refuse treatment but one swift kick to the tenders and you're whining for weeks."

"A man only needs the one head." Hyde's smirk was as contagious as his sinful charm. "The fun one."

Claire dabbed tenderly around the two wounds, slowly but surely clearing the blood. The other gunshot wounds had healed to a miraculous extent, with little more than a dimpled scar as evidence.

"How do you do this? How do you heal as you do?"

"Don't know. Don't care."

"Don't you want to know how you can do the things you do? Why you have incredible strength, speed, stamina…"

"Sex. Sorry, I thought it was a game. Go on."

Claire shook her head in frustration, trying to mask her smile as she continued tending to the wounds. "That's the other thing about men, not a lick of sense but always with the sex."

"If only. What's wrong with sex? I love sex, don't you?"

"Well yeah, when I'm getting it. Bit of a dry spell lately... more of famine actually." She paused long enough to see the juvenile smirk donning his increasingly kissable lips. Damn it, why did he have to bring up sex?

"Tired old Tom's letting you down then, in more ways than one?" He grinned. "Wonder why?"

"Think I have a pretty good idea."

"I could help you with that." The wildness in his eyes set her heart drumming. He glanced down for what she assumed was a cheap thrill cleavage gawk but when his gaze met hers, she realized he could hear her pulsing with excitement.

"That should just about do it." She tried her best to ignore the sexual tension distracting her and refocused on the job at hand. "Maybe I shouldn't use the bandages. Something tells me the pain of those wounds would be nothing compared to ripping the adhesive from that hairy chest of yours." She ran her fingers through his stiff curls, remembering better days when she used to tease at it, snuggle along it, lick the sweat from it. Once she realized what she was doing, she pulled her hand away, retreating a bit too hastily and losing her balance with the action. Hyde steadied her with a tender grip of her arms.

"Thank you, Claire."

It completely threw her, hearing an admitted psychopath be gracious. And he looked sincere which made it all the more unbelievable and moving. She reached up and caressed his cheek, feeling his jaw clench beneath her slight touch.

"You're welcome… Hyde." It was small moments like these, glimpses of the gentleness within him, when she wasn't sure the name Hyde was fitting. Being witness to such violent deeds certainly cemented the title but then there was the conflicting selflessness she's seen from him, the protection and passion he'd displayed. She felt it somehow wrong to brand him with such an infamous name. She smiled and pulled away from him, crossing the room to return the unused items to her bag. "Perhaps I should step out to phone the boys. I must admit I could do with a bit food as well. I saw a pub about a block down. Would you like something?"

"No. I'll just go for a bite here."

It happened in a blur. He pinned her flush to the wall in an instant, arms trapped helplessly at her sides and a far cry from the gentleness he'd shown just moments before. Scorching breathes blew her hair aside, unveiling her neck as the stubble of his chin scoured along her sensitized skin. Her voice failed her as the treacherous daggers of his teeth grazed along the edge of her jaw and traveled down her neck. His body pressed against her. She could feel his arousal, thick and demanding at her backside.

"Oh God," she whimpered as he began to grind against her. Damn it if she didn't burn for more.

"Heard that one before."

His fingers dug into the leather covering her arms. With a vicious tug, the jacket was gone and she felt so much more vulnerable. The torturous teeth returned, raking the length of her neck and teasing at her ear. She braced her hands on the wall as his thigh worked between her legs in a rhythmic pressure that stirred a newfound hunger.

"You don't want to do this," she pleaded, mostly to herself and halfheartedly to him.

"I live to do this," he snarled.

"You said I'd never be safer."

"And never be more satisfied." His strong fingers clawed up her back and began to draw the blouse off her shoulders. "I dreamt of you, Claire," he growled deeply, "Of how you smell, how you feel, how you taste." His steamy tongue licked a trail along her quivering jaw. "It's been too long."

He distracted her with playful nips to her shoulder as his hands came around to unbutton and open her blouse. She gasped at the feel of feverish fingers coming to rest on her abdomen. The nips turned to kisses, smoldering a path up her neck. His hot, wet tongue licked the rim of her ear, flicking at her hoop earring to send a shiver quaking through her. All the moisture had evaporated from her mouth, rendering her silent except for moans and sighs. She turned enough to see him waiting for her, luring her in with a sultry smile and lethal stare.

"I know what you want… who you want. So take it," he dared her. "I do."

Claire whipped around, clamped his face between her hands and lunged at him. Their lips crashed in a wild embrace, each wrestling greedily for control. They fought to undress each other in a skirmish of groping while trading blows with every suckle, every kiss. Hyde unfastened her bra as she tore open his pants and shoved them down the ridge of his hips. It didn't surprise her in the least to find him naked and fully aroused beneath. Christ, she remembered that cock, thick and proud, jutting out from a nest of dark curls under a lean, toned torso. Hyde interrupted her appreciation with a tug of her jeans, sending them pooling over her boots. They scrambled to kick off their shoes and work free from the mote of clothes, occasionally pawing at each other and kissing clumsily in a clash of teeth and tongues. It was passionate, violent, and everything Claire dreamt of, everything she wanted.

Hyde nudged his thigh in to pry her legs apart and pressed his firm erection to her groin. She was already wet with expectation, body humming to feel him within her. His hands slipped behind to cup her ass and scoop her up in his arms. Instinctively, she hugged her legs around his hips as he gently wedged her between the wall and him. He pressed against her, his throbbing cock stroking an agonizingly slow tempo along her slick folds. His onyx gaze remained fixed on her, taking pleasure in her pleasure.

Claire gasped as Hyde's mouth claimed her breast, lavishing affection she'd nearly thought impossible. One after the other, he suckled her nipples to responsive peaks, all the while stroking his untamed erection along her eager core. She pawed wildly at the wall, working to steady herself… ground herself as his tongue continued its delicious assault and his cock begged for depth.

"Please," she whispered desperately, her body yearning for the ultimate connection with him.

"Thought you'd never ask," he smiled.

With a thrust, Hyde penetrated her shallowly, drawing out a moan from her the likes of which she'd never heard before. Her legs locked tightly around him as he drove up, sinking deeply within her. Suddenly all went still. Claire labored to catch her breath and glanced down to see him staring up at her, eyes black as night yet burning with awe at the feel of being sheathed by her. His hands slipped up to the small of her back and he slowly lifted her from the wall and carried her to the pile of clothes discarded on the floor. He knelt down and cautiously laid her down upon them, careful not to separate the slightest bit from her with the action.

"I came back for you," he whispered, caressing the black strands of her hair from her face. It was the closest she'd ever seen to love in his gaze. He sealed the sentiment with a tender kiss to her lips, lingering there as if to savor the moment. Then with his retreat, he began a slow and methodical rhythm, watching her every sigh and flinch. The sensation of him filling her again and again quickly brought her closer to that sweet release and she began to meet his drives with her own. He hastened his pace with her increasing arousal. Soon the deliberately slow strokes had evolved into thrusts as she bucked her hips to match his every motion.

"More," Claire cried out. "Oh God… harder," she ordered.

Hyde complied, plunging powerfully within her. His body tensed as he grew closer to his release. The throbbing of his cock churning deeper still sent tiny eruptions of pleasure through Claire. Each built upon the other, sending euphoric waves cascading through every cell of her being. Her senses unraveled as she let herself go, surrendering to her glorious release.

As aftershocks of her climax rippled along her limbs, she decided it was her turn to play the part of voyeur. She watched Hyde above her, his eyes shut tightly, jaws clenched, face wrought with the tension of his effort. His sinewy form worked in a savage ballet, chest rigid and abdomen taut to help fuel his determined thrusts. He was raw, vulnerable and undeniably human. His eyes snapped opened to catch her watching. She rocked her hips up to encourage him deeper and he welcomed it, purring his appreciation with every dive. Suddenly, his head fell back as his release came on hard. He let out a growl as his final thrust sank and his body stiffened. Claire was taken by the beauty of him in that instant, spilling hot within her, not a care in the world.

Seconds past and the pair remained locked and motionless, milking the moment. Finally, Hyde collapsed upon her, nestling sweetly to her neck and praising her tender skin with delicate kisses. She tickled her fingertips along his back, teasing him at first then simply held him in her arms. Letting out a sated sigh, he slipped free from her and rolled to her side, blanketing her with his arm in a fatigued embrace. She watched as sleep overwhelming him quickly, nearly brought to giggles at the thought of the mighty Hyde succumbing to the age old post-coital curse. Then again, he'd had a full day of coming back from the dead, fighting off a militia and suffering wounds in doing so. Also, she was quite good in bed so it should come as no surprise he'd need a wink or two. She was content to caress the messed curls from his forehead and let him sleep.

Claire's mind wandered. She'd lost track of time the moment Hyde had made his presence known to her. The boys had to be worried if not Min and Miranda a bit put out in having to babysit. Guilt began to eat at her as she contemplated the best route to escape the tender clutches of the slumbering Hyde trapping her. She slipped her hand beneath his arm and slowly guided it off her and to the floor.

"Claire?"

She froze with panic at the soft tone, not Hyde's but oh so familiar. Claire looked over to see green eyes staring at her from under a concern creased brow.

"Tom?" Her heart sank with the reality of the situation and what she'd just done.


	6. Chapter 6

Fic: Do You Dream, Daddy?  
Part 6/?

* * *

An eternity past in silence as Claire watched Tom get to his feet, sort out clothes from the discarded pile, and dress himself, all the while avoiding eye contact with her. She scrambled to clothe herself as well, waging an unspoken argument within her mind in preparation for the inquisition that was sure to come. But it never did. Instead, Tom retreated within himself which worried Claire more than anything else. He'd done this before when suffering through the birth of Hyde, back when she was a concerned and clueless wife. She was going to lose him again and it was all her fault.

"Tom, talk to me," she pleaded, fumbling to fasten the buttons of her blouse.

"What would you have me say?" He stared at the center of the room, as if seeing the ghosts of what had once inhabited the eerie space.

"I don't know. Say anything. Whisper, cry, shout… just… please talk to me."

"How are the boys?"

"They're safe. We all are thanks to… to Hyde."

In hearing the name, Tom's gaze lifted to meet hers. His face was sallow with a pained expression.

"Were you followed?"

"I don't know. I don't think so."

"Did he…" he swallowed down his disgust as his gaze fell to the floor. "Did he hurt you?"

Claire stepped towards him. "Tom, it wasn't like…"

"Did he hurt you?" He yelled, eyes wild with anger, fists clenched tightly with arms stiff at his sides. Claire stopped, swearing she saw a glimpse of Hyde, a blink of black in the green pools of Tom's eyes.

"No, he didn't. He wouldn't."

"Right. He'd never hurt you," Tom growled softly.

"Tom, are you okay? He'd been shot twice. Did he… are you hurt?"

"I'll live." He turned and walked past her, heading toward the door.

"What are you doing?"

"Taking care of my family."

"How?" When he didn't answer, Claire marched after him. "How, Tom?"

He whipped around, pinning her under his sharp glare. It was obvious he was restraining himself, biting back whatever harsh judgments he had for her. To her surprise, the anger waned, replaced by a sad sort of acceptance. He stepped up to her and tenderly caressed her cheek before taking her into his arms. She savored the embrace, relieved yet confused. But it ended too soon as he pulled away, placed a gentle kiss to her lips, turned around and continued toward the door.

"No." Claire charged after him. "Not this time." When he pulled on the door latch, Claire came up from behind him and slammed the door shut. "I won't lose you."

"This isn't up for debate, Claire," he said softly.

"You're right about that." She nudged herself between him and the door.

"Claire please, this is difficult enough…"

"It bloody well should be. What is this? Is this your idea of some sort of punishment?"

"I could ask you the very same thing." He countered with a wounded glance. "You've nothing to be punished for."

"You're right about that." She was unnerved by his apparent indifference but was determined to stand her ground nonetheless. "I miss you Tom. You hardly touch me, and when you do, it's nothing like how you used to. You might as well be monk with your ridiculous celibacy and I have no say in the matter. I'm your wife yet you treat me like some fragile possession you dare not touch."

"Yes, well I believe my concerns have been more than proven valid in this instance."

"I'm not trying to excuse what I did. I just want you to understand."

"I don't want to understand. I want to kill him." The fury returned to Tom's stare and with it a disheartening determination. "I want to make him suffer the way I've suffered. That's what he's brought me to, Claire. That is what Hyde has done to me."

"We need to get through this together. You've said it before, we'll find a way."

He shook his head, his doubt overriding his better judgment. "Hyde is a danger to you and the boys..."

"No, Tom. You want to believe he is but he helped us. He was there for us."

"And I wasn't." Tom concluded, obviously heartbroken.

"That's not true and you know it." Claire reached out and cupped his cheek, reassuring him with a tender caress. "I need you. The boys need you. I just want my husband back."

"I'm not so sure he can come back." Tom drew her hand from him and backed away. "I did once. I thought… I hoped we could have what we had before. But now, everything's changed. He changed it."

"No, not everything. Not us."

"Hyde's chipped away at me, bit by bit… taking my life from me. He took my job, my friends, my time, even my identity, Claire. And now he's taking you and I don't know how to stop him."

"I love you, Tom. Nothing… no one could ever change that."

"As long as Hyde exists, I can't be the man you want." He gently guided Claire away from the door. "I'm sorry but I have to do this."

"Do what?"

"Deal with Hyde once and for all."

Before Claire could object, he opened the door and took off down the hall with determined strides. Claire followed after him for a few steps before giving up the pursuit. It was clear he had his mind set. Damn Tom and his stubbornness.

* * *

"It was a bloody disaster," the soldier explained, obviously shaken by his recollection. "We never stood a chance against that thing."

"That 'thing' as you call it, would be my boy. Show some respect or I'll see to it you're reassigned a station in the Antarctic," Utterson snarled, punctuating the threat with a billow of smoke to the young man's face.

The soldier stiffened at attention. "Yes Ma'am. My sincerest apologies."

"I'd anticipated Hyde's return but not so soon. He's far more resilient than I originally thought." She sucked in and exhaled another thick cloud of smoke, contemplating her next move as she paced before the surviving soldiers of the doomed retrieval unit.

"We've recovered the remains of Colonel Hart. He was found…"

"I couldn't care less about your pitiful failure. I must admit to a bit of pride every time Hyde makes an example of you useless uniforms. So you see, my only concern is with my boys."

"We have reason to believe the Jackman family fled to an associate's residence, one by the name of Callender."

"As I expected. I trust your men have set up the surveillance I ordered?"

"Yes Ma'am. But there's been no evidence of Mr. Hyde or Doctor Jackman in the vicinity thus far."

"Then he's hiding Hyde from them… from me. My clever, naughty boy. Did you send a unit to check out Tom's old haunts? He's nothing if not predictable."

"They're on their way now. Both the abandoned Jackman residence and Doctor Jackman's former flat will be swept for possible clues on his whereabouts and possible destination."

"Destination?" Utterson smiled, her sharp teeth warning of her dangerous cunning. "He'll be coming for me, in time. Once he accepts the truth of his impotence in controlling Hyde, he'll be forced to seek me out. I simply hope to reunite with my boys under my own conditions. I will not tolerate another fiasco as the last time."

* * *

"So, how'd the hunt fare?" Miranda asked and sipped her tea as she sat across from Claire at a handsome wooden table.

"Did Mr. Sexy-Pants come home like you thought?" Min offered a cup to Claire to which she eagerly accepted. Her gracious host took a seat beside her at the table.

"I found him." Claire sipped her tea sparingly, holding it like a security blanket for the questions to come.

"I can't tell, is that good or bad news?" Min asked.

"Both, actually."

"You know, it might help us help you with your situation if you actually shared information about what's happened." Miranda suggested.

"I know. I'm sorry. This is all such… I honestly don't know what to do."

"Well, let me give it a go, eh? Our troubled boy's reappearance was a temporary one. Mr. Jackman is back, no doubt."

"How could you know that?"

"To put it bluntly, if Hyde were still with us he'd be with us… literally. I don't believe for a second he'd fail to track you back here. And as persuasive as you may be, nothing, not even death, could keep him from you, if you remember."

"Well then, if DoctorJackman managed to pull himself together, so to speak, where is he?" Min asked.

Miranda waited for an answer then prompted Claire with, "As impressive as my investigative skills may be, I believe that was your cue, Mrs. Jackman. Where is your husband?"

"Tom left," she responded curtly.

"Would you mind expanding on 'left'?"

"I don't know where, exactly. But I know he intends on getting rid of Mr. Hyde."

Miranda smirked. "Of course because that worked out so well before. He doesn't learn, does he?"

"Well, he wasn't particularly in the mood to listen to reason when he… erm, returned." Claire could feel her cheeks blushing with the recollection.

"Ooh, why is that? You can tell us, sweetie," Min encouraged and slid a plate full of treats toward Claire. "We're all friends here."

"I rather avoid getting into the details…"

"But details are good. I like details. Juicy, tasty details."

"Let's just say Tom wasn't happy to see me there… with Hyde."

"Ah ha. Mr. Sexy showed you what he hides in those pants of his, didn't he?" Min hooted. "Can't say I blame you, given his rather saucy scorecard. Though Tom chose to, didn't he? Pity that, getting caught and all. Hope it was worth it. So out with it, then. Is Hyde as much a beast in bed as he is otherwise?"

Miranda shook her head in disappointment. "Is the word restraint anywhere within your private vocabulary?"

"How dare you judge me!" Claire jumped into defensive mode.

"I was referring to Min, Mrs. Jackman," she responded with a patient smile. "So, upon discovery of the family's black sheep and your extracurricular activities, Tom decided it was high time to squash the competition for good."

"There is no competition. I love my husband."

"Perhaps a plural's in order in this case, sweetie?" Min suggested.

"I don't know what he's going to do." Claire shook her head with concern and felt impossibly helpless. "I can't chase after him all over the bloody continent but I'm worried he's going to do something drastic."

"Unfortunately it would seem your husband does nothing but." Miranda considered the situation for a moment. "I think perhaps it's time to consult an old friend."

Min looked puzzled. "Really? What could Raphael do? He's just an interior designer. A bloody brilliant one, mind you. Worked wonders on the east wing..."

"Min dear, do shut it. This would be an old friend of Doctor Jackman's. One that will undoubtedly be anticipated and visited shortly by the very folks we rather keep distanced from the good doctor."

"I suppose a road trip is in order." Min smiled with newfound excitement.

"Not for you. You're playing nanny to the boys while Mrs. Jackman and I try to save Mr. Jackman from himself. Besides, we're surely under surveillance by now and it will be your job to keep up appearances. Think you can handle it, dear?" Miranda challenged Min.

"Of course, luv. But you owe me a proper holiday in the Bahama's after this one." Min smirked confidently. "And our Mrs. Jackman owes me details once this mess blows over." She gave Claire a wink which strangely put her at ease.


	7. Chapter 7

Do You Dream, Daddy?  
Part 7/?

* * *

The door began to pull back, revealing the youthful beauty of Katherine Reimer. She hesitated midway, her blue eyes staring deadpan at the familiar gentleman standing at her stoop. Tom tried to read her as best he could. She wasn't surprised exactly, or angry or alarmed which was a hopeful start. Whatever hint of emotion she displayed was as fleeting as her hesitation and the door continued to open.

"Doctor Jackman," she acknowledged him in a polite tone. Tom had never seen her dressed casually; sweat pants, tee, and trainers. She was nearly a different person, except for her tone.

"I'm sorry to bother you. I didn't know where else to turn." He held her gaze as long as he was able but soon felt her probing glance was too much to challenge.

"No bother at all. Please come in." She stepped aside, granting him access. "I wish I could say you're looking well. Unfortunately, you're looking… well, rather much like old times. He's come back, hasn't he?"

"Yes." He didn't wish to elaborate… never wished to elaborate when it came to the beast. Even so, Katherine should be used to his vague responses and the change of venue didn't amend that preference. He stepped just inside and watched as she shut the door behind them. It was one thing having her share his space when he never accepted the flat as his to begin with. It'd been Hyde's realm, and at times, his prison. But it was quite another situation intruding on Katherine's territory. Even with their rather intimate arrangement, she'd always managed to maintain her privacy and Tom preferred to avoid trampling whatever she had left. So he waited for her to lead him within her sanctuary. As they continued inside, he noticed the hall was lined with boxes, some marked with locations like 'bedroom' and 'kitchen'.

"Forgive the mess."

"Are you… relocating?" Due in some part to her involvement in his affairs but he wasn't about to mention that. His guilt was already thick enough to cut.

"Yes." There was a flicker of sadness in her profile. "I'm afraid I can't pretend to be surprised to see you, Doctor Jackman." She glanced to her companion keeping pace beside her. "We made such little progress in our understanding of Mr. Hyde, it was foolish of us to end our arrangement so prematurely." The underlying scolding of her words was so familiar, comfortable even.

"I'm well beyond the need to understand him."

Katherine turned to face him, concern clear in her eyes. "Are you alright, Doctor Jackman?"

He could only offer a helpless shrug. "Honestly, I don't know what I am anymore."

"And your family?"

"They're safe for the moment. I'm keeping my distance to… to keep Hyde distanced." The admission obviously pained him.

"From my experience, I don't believe he'd mean your family any harm, Doctor Jackman."

He smiled at her terminal professionalism. "I think we've graduated from formalities. It's Tom. Please, call me Tom."

A shy smile curled her lips before dissolving into her usual professional composure. "Hyde cares for your family as he would his own."

"Because he's claiming them for his own."

"And that bothers you."

"Of course it bothers me." The statement came out harsher than he'd intended it. He raked his fingers through his curls, waiting out his temper before continuing. "Sorry, I didn't mean... It's been a bad week."

"I'd gathered as much considering the condition of… is that blood?" Her eyes went wide with shock as she inspected the holes within the shirt, carefully pulling back the blood encrusted fabric from his chest. "My God, are you alright?"

"Yes, it's not… it's nothing. They're healing," he responded grimly.

Suddenly aware of her uninvited closeness, she pulled back to put some space between them. "That appears to be the remains of a soldier's uniform. I take it Klein and Utterson have decided to recover Hyde?"

"Yes."

Katherine directed him through to her kitchen, a tidy and small space furnished with the barest of necessities and little else. She offered him a seat at the opposite side of the counter as she busied herself with rummaging through a stack of papers. "I suppose Hyde did what he does best to avoid capture?"

"To an extreme." Tom took a seat and watched her search through the files.

"I'm sure it was necessary in the end."

"Nothing Hyde does is ever necessary. He doesn't know the meaning of restraint."

"Perhaps but much of his previous actions were a result of his devotion to your family." She could see he wanted to change the subject. "I've kept what records I collected from my time with Hyde. You're free to review them if you like."

She placed a thick notebook before him, an orderly, scientific account of secrets he had yet to discover. He stared at it with dread for what it might contain, both thankful and apologetic for her having the dedication to craft such a work.

"Thank you. Perhaps later." Or never, he thought.

"Since I'm in a transition, of sorts, the house isn't as accommodating as I'd like. In any case, you're welcome to stay here."

"I can find something in town. I don't want to be any trouble." They shared a glance then both smiled at the ridiculousness of the statement. "More trouble."

"You've never been trouble. Hyde, yes. You, never. You'll stay." It was a statement, as if she'd made the decision for him. "Sorry, I'm not much of a hostess interrogating you like this without offering you so much as a cup of tea. Can I get you anything?"

"I could use a change of clothes and a shower." He hesitated before dipping within his pocket and handing over a blood stained slip of paper. "I'll need these as well." Her eyes went wide with disgust upon noticing the blood but she quickly recovered and accepted the paper. Tom studied her reaction as she reviewed it.

"There are some dangerous antipsychotics on this list, particularly when taken collectively. At least one of these is still in trials, considered experimental, actually. And the dosages you're requesting are far beyond what's traditionally prescribed."

"I think we're both agreed it's not for a traditional patient. Can you get them?" In fact, Tom could get every one of the pharmaceuticals he requested even without her help. But she'd be less likely to attract attention in doing it.

"I can manage, though to be honest, I'm not sure I support this course of action. There's no telling how these will affect Hyde or you, for that matter."

"He's become unmanageable since his return. I can't cope with him physically. My only alternative is… is this." He gestured to the list, pleading gently for her help.

"I'll remind you that this option is as much physical as it is mental. And the side effects could be… well, we've faced side effects before, or don't you remember?"

"Acceptable risk. I need to control him, Katherine."

She considered the request for a long moment before respondng. "Promise me you'll only take these under my supervision."

Tom smiled, thankful. "Actually, I was counting on you to keep me alive while I… um, experiment."

"Something tells me Hyde will do that for you. It's his reaction that concerns me. He might consider this an attempt at a cure."

Tom stared down at the thick Hyde file begging investigation. "He's brought this on himself."

"And you?" She stared, awaiting an answer like a teacher with a troublesome student. "Have you brought this on yourself?"

He bit back his initial response, his jaw clenching in discomfort under her sharp scrutiny. "Thank you, Katherine."

Just as before, she'd accept his elusiveness for now. "You're welcome Doctor… Tom."

* * *

Katherine returned home to hear the shower shut off just as she came through the door. It hadn't taken long for her to discover she could measure Tom's distress level by the length of his showers and this certainly classified in the dire range. Whatever happened with Hyde had rattled him more than he would ever admit to. Obviously it was more than blood Tom was trying to wash away.

Katherine decided to review the spoils of her short but victorious shopping spree on behalf of her former employer. She took her time arranging the items on the kitchen counter for her guest; aspirin, a note pad, a selection of pens, a new Dictaphone, a disposable cell phone, tea… the one he liked, the only one she would ever serve him. All there was left to do was present him with the clothes she'd found at the local charity shop. She gathered up the garments and headed down the hall to the guest room.

"Doctor Jackman?" She knocked softly on the door.

"Come in, Katherine," he responded. She let herself in, glancing around the room for him as she entered. "Any problems getting the supplies?" He called from the bathroom.

"No. Luckily, I've kept up my professional connections."

"I don't suppose you noticed if you were you followed?" He came out of the bathroom carrying the blood stained military uniform folded carefully within his arms.

"I'm by no means an expert at stealth but I believe I managed well enough." She had to hold back her giggles at the short sleeve, lavender robe draped skimpily over his lean frame. He looked quite adorable, disheveled hair still damp as was his glistening chest. "I made up the bed while you were tidying up." She nearly lost her composure at the sight of thick, dark hairs peeking out from the silken 'V' of the collar.

He glanced down, checking the coverage was enough to preserve his modesty. "That bad, eh?"

"Not at all. It rather suits you." Catching Tom with a smile was rare so she savored the moment, allowing herself a smirk to match his.

"While I do enjoy the freedom of the occasional frock, please tell me you were successful in acquiring some clothes of a more masculine variety, preferably something much less frilly."

"I'm afraid the selection of men's clothes is limited." She placed the stack upon the bed. "I can take care of those as well, if you like?" She gestured to his previous attire.

"Actually, I have plans for them," he explained and set them on the floor in the corner of the room.

"I see. Well, I hope these are passable. Definitely not as flashy as the robe and much more inconspicuous."

"These should be fine. Thank you." He examined the oversized flannel shirt and jeans with a raised brow. "Courtesy of a friend of yours?"

"No. Continuing professional engagements of recent years have kept me rather busy to have enjoyed any casual relations, Doctor Jackman." Katherine smirked, amused by his prying. "I purchased the clothes from a small charity shop in town."

Tom cursed under his breath for his thoughtless assumption. "I wasn't… I didn't mean to suggest…"

"I figured dressing like a local may keep prying eyes at bay."

"Yes. Good." Nothing he said would make things any better so he distracted himself with unbuttoning the shirt in preparation to dress.

"Yes, well, I'll just leave you to it, then." She turned to leave.

"Katherine, I'm sorry I never…" Suddenly the words escaped him, slipping from his mind as he stared at her deep blue eyes. "After the incident, I thought it best to try and forget."

"You mean ignore."

Again, that tone unbalanced him yet was so familiar, like old times. "I owed you more than that."

"More than nothing, that's something."

The flannel shirt provided an escape from her stern stare. "What I'm trying to say is that I wish this reunion was under different circumstances."

"I'll take what I can get," she mumbled under her breath.

"Hmm?" He glanced up, uncertain he'd heard correctly.

She gestured to his chest in an attempt to change the subject. "Any lasting damage? Perhaps I should take a look at your injuries."

"There aren't any," he admitted softly, almost ashamed.

"I should think that is at least one benefit of having an alter ego with Mr. Hyde's abilities."

"It's not the visible scars that hurt."

Katherine was dying to find out what had happened to send Tom spiraling into such a bout of self pity.  
"In any case, it really is remarkable, the ability to heal as he does. Would it be too much to ask for a look, scientific curiosity and all?"

Tom's brow creased with uncertainty as his face blushed at the challenge to his modesty. But he could see the determination in her stare and certainly owed her that much. "I'm nothing more than an oddity to you, aren't I?"

"Well, the wages were an added bonus." She smiled and approached him, interpreting his response as permission.

"About that..." He'd forgotten to mention the recent financial downturn.

"I'm off the clock, Doctor Jackman. Now, let's have a look, shall we?" She stood before him, waiting as a nurse would for her patient to comply. After a moment, Tom's bothered expression melted into a grin and he pulled back the robe just enough to give her a glimpse.

"See, nothing worth mentioning. Barely a scar enough to boast to the boys at the pub."

"I'd heard he took a barrage of bullets but there's no evidence of such violence left." Her gaze lifted to meet his. "You were there, weren't you?" Tom seemed confused by the question. "You know how some girls like their gossip? Well Min was marveling over Hyde's insight to her pregnancy. She said before you left you said you were pulling a double shift or something. I thought it meant you were both on duty, as it were. That would mean you were there when it happened. You were with him when he…"

"Yes."

Katherine could see there was pain buried deep within those eyes. "It must have been terrible for you."

"You would think. Truth is I had only two things on my mind at the time."

"Yes?"

"To save the boys and Claire, get them out of there and far from Klein and Utterson."

"And the other?"

Tom heaved a sigh. "That I would finally be rid of Hyde, no matter the cost."

"That's desperation getting the best of you."

"Better it than him."

"What's he done to you, Tom?" She finally asked with as much gentle urging as she could manage. And for a moment, it seemed as if he was going to tell her.

"Thank you for the room and clothes, Katherine." He quickly returned to prepping the shirt. She grudgingly accepted his refusal to answer. It would come out soon enough. In the mean time, tea was in order, just the way he liked it.

* * *

"I hope you don't mind, I took the liberty of procuring some restraints." Katherine sipped her tea.

"I hadn't thought of that." How else could she ensure her safety? It was certainly out of his hands and the helplessness was maddening.

"Seeing as I don't have a steel reinforced chair, I can only suggest chaining up to the old radiator in the den and that's where you'll find a heavy gauge chain and shackles. I've already packed up that area for the move so there's nothing left of value for Hyde to… you know. "

"With any luck, we'll keep him caged with these." Tom gestured to the numerous bottles on the table before him. "What would you suggest for an appetizer, professionally speaking, of course?" He sipped casually at this tea, much too casually for Katherine's tastes.

"These aren't sweets or aspirin and not to be taken lightly."

"You're right. Sorry. Just feeling a bit… I suppose eager would be the best way to describe it."

"Alright then, ground rules: keep accurate records, times and dosages. Consult me before changing anything, no matter how insignificant. If you feel a change coming on, secure yourself to the radiator or alert me so I can make preparations otherwise. There's a Dictaphone and disposable mobile for you to make use of. I shouldn't have to say this but use the mobile sparingly and with caution since Klein and Utterson are still pursuing you."

"Agreed. Anything else?" He reached for a bottle and she grabbed his wrist, stopping him. Her eyes were stern yet filled with concerned.

"Yes. Talk to me, Tom. Not your usual dismissal, I won't accept that. Not as long as you're playing Doctor Jekyll with his potions. I need to know what's happened, what we're dealing with. Not as an assistant, but as a friend."

"What do you…" He stuttered, clearing his throat, "What is it you want to know, exactly? You want details of his viciousness? That he's maimed, tortured, killed?"

"None of that changes my intentions in this, if that's what concerns you." She gave his wrist a tender squeeze. "I believe I've earned the benefit of your trust. And while such acts of violence are terrible and regretful, they aren't what are eating away at you. Tell me what Hyde did to you." He hesitated, his gaze escaping to the many warning labels on the prescriptions. Katherine decided to push further. "Did he hurt your mother? Did he hurt one of the boys? Did he hurt Claire?" Tom's eyes shot up to her. "Oh, he… I'm so sorry. Is she alright?"

"He didn't hur… hurt her."

"What did he do?" She could read the answer in his eyes, desperate, helpless sadness. There was no need to make him say it. Suddenly it seemed so wrong to be touching him. She retracted her hand as subtly as she could. "I don't know what to say."

"It was my fault. I should have heeded the warning signs."

"Signs?"

"Dreams, I'd had dreams before Hyde returned, each more intense than the previous."

"What kind of dreams?"

"He'd come to me, speak to me, threaten me. But mostly, warn me he was coming back for her."

"Is Claire okay? I mean, did Hyde…" She went silent, unsure how best to ask.

Tom shut his eyes, nauseated by the recollection. "I came to beside her. We were… it was obvious they'd been together. Consensual, if that's what you're asking."

"I still don't see how this is your fault."

"I should have known it would happen. It's all about her, always has been."

"Hyde had suggested once, in his usual carnal candor, that you feared arousal would bring on the change. Pardon me for asking but what did trigger his return?"

"I don't recall, exactly. It certainly wasn't intimacy. I've barely managed to touch her without… I've come to avoid it altogether."

"Perhaps the lack thereof?"

"Must we discuss this? It's bad enough I have to conduct my own drug trials, do we have to turn my relationship into a bloody therapy session?"

Katherine could see he was incredibly tired and the stress certainly wasn't helping matters. She selected two of the bottles from the group and retrieved two pills from each, placing them before Tom. "Document them then go get some rest. If you have any odd sensations, no matter how seemingly unimportant, tell me."

He nodded and tossed back the pills with a gulp of his tepid tea. He stood and stared at her for a long moment before speaking softly, "I do trust you, Katherine. That's why I'm here."

She thanked him with a smile. "Goodnight Tom."

"Goodnight." He remained there a moment too long, as if wanting to say more. Without another word, turned and walked off to retire to the guest room.

Katherine glanced down to the blank pad across the table and shook her head. This wasn't going to be easy, she thought and took it upon herself to begin Tom's medicinal journal. After jotting down the necessary notes, she took up the tea cups and began to tidy up the dishes from dinner. Since she knew sleep wouldn't come any time soon, she decided to busy herself with extending her record of Hyde and reached for the file still sitting upon the table. A quick skim through the pages reminded her of the other man she once worked for, a man capable of monstrous things, all the while wearing a charming smile. No matter the apprehension, she couldn't help but admit that it was an exciting notion to continue her studies of Hyde. The excitement soon paled with the guilt of furthering her interests at Tom's expense. She cared about him far more than he would ever know. It worried her how desperate he'd become, what Hyde had reduced him to. Who could blame him for seeking some solution? She could only hope it lay within a potion of the pills on display before her. Something about the supplies bothered her. A quick cap count revealed one of the bottles was missing. She hit the floor running, sending the Hyde file spilling to the floor.

Katherine didn't bother with a polite knock this time. Instead, she burst through door to find the guest room vacant. She hurriedly scanned the bathroom, also finding it empty, and charged back down the hall to the den. He had to be in there, shutting himself away behind the closed door. Luckily he hadn't thought to lock it. She entered to find the room cast in shadows. The only light came from the full moon spilling in through the window, highlighting a kneeling figure slumped on the floor and a chair situated nearby.

"Tom?" she called out. There was no response, no movement. She tried the light switch but the room remained dark. She tried again to no avail. Her eyes were adjusting to what light there was. "Tom, can you hear me?" His head was bowed forward, arms limp at his sides, and his hands open with the missing pill bottle spilled beside him. Her first thought was in his impatience, he accidentally overdosed. She hurried across the room, skidding to a halt when the light suddenly flickered on.

"Nice," came a low, slow purr. "Something sweet to eat."

Instinct and experience sent Katherine retreating to the door as the familiar face of Hyde lifted to greet her. He blinked lazily, working to clear his blurred vision as he got to his feet.

"Where am I?" His words were slurred and sluggish. He advanced towards Katherine only to stumble over his clumsy footing. He righted himself, head bobbing drunkenly as his gaze finally met hers. "Well if it isn't Mary Poppins." He grinned jovially. "How've you been, Mary? Still sporting those tight skirts and low tops, I see. A bit chilled or are you just happy to see me? "

"I think you should sit down, Mr. Hyde." She took a step back, gesturing to direct his gaze to the sole chair beside the radiator.

"And I think you should get naked," he grinned. "At least one of us should get what we want. It'll be me, you know?" He managed a few steps forward.

"Please sit, Mr. Hyde." She retreated.

"Please strip, Ms. Poppins." He pursued until his the chain went taut, digging the previously unnoticed shackle into his ankle. He glanced down, taking a moment to focus in on what held him. "Mmmmm, just like ol' times. Got you right where I want you." He warned with a sly wink.

"I'll remove the restraints if you take a seat, Mr. Hyde."

"I'll remove your clothes if you don't, Mary." He closed his eyes for a moment, still working to clear his vision. "Why is the room spinning?" He panned left then right, his hooded eyes slowly scanning the space. "Don't have the ticket to ride." He mumbled and shook his head. "Stop moving."

Obviously whatever Tom had taken was having an effect. "I'm not moving. You need to sit down."

"This isn't right. My head feels… heavy. Thick, like soup. Thick soup," he rambled, faltering back some steps. "And the thumping, hot… like blood. Your blood." Hyde wavered where he stood, eyes drooping shut as his head sank down, nearly unconscious on his feet. "Nice beat. Could dance to it."

"Mr. Hyde, are you alright?" She chanced a step towards him. His eyes sprang open, black pools fixed like gun sites taking aim at her. She jerked back.

"You're scared," he rumbled deeply, suspicious. "Why are you scared?"

"I'm not scared. I'm concerned."

"For me? I'm touched. And you're next." His lips curled back, revealing a hint of daggered teeth. "What's he done, Katherine? What's Daddy dearest done now?"

"The restraints are only a precautionary measure. He was worried…"

"No! He was scared, like you. Always scared. I can feel it, taste it, hate it, snaking through, uninvited. Something new. Something wrong." Hyde stiffened, anger fueling his strides toward her. He stretched the chain to its limit, his threatening gaze fixed on her. "Tell me, Katherine, what's he done to me?"

"Not to you, Mr. Hyde. Doctor Jackman's undergoing treatment for severe anxie..."

"A cure?!" Hyde barked. "The bastard's trying for a cure?"

"No. Not a cure," Katherine insisted.

"We agreed no cures."

"It's not a cure, Mr. Hyde. It's medication."

"And you let him. You're helping cure him, you bitch!"

"No, you don't understand."

"I understand enough." His jaw tensed as he tested the restraint, teeth gnashing impatiently.

Keeping her eyes on Hyde, Katherine blindly retrieved a small stun gun from her pocket and held it ready. "I don't want to hurt you Mr. Hyde."

"I can't say the same for you." He gave the chain another tug, relentless with his menacing gaze. "Scaredy little Mary's forgotten the golden rule."

Katherine swallowed down her fears. "The golden rule?" Her voice quivered.

"Never lie to me."

In a blink, the chain was splintered and Hyde was on her, hand clamped securely around her neck before she managed a single gasp of terror.

"Silly little liar, neck deep in the fryer."

"You can't kill me," she choked.

"Sure can, had lots of practice."

"You need me."

"Consider this early retirement."

"We've been through this," she rasped. "You won't hurt me."

"Hurt? No. Torture? Yes. There's a difference. The spelling for one," he snarled.

"You like me."

"You know what else I like?" He pulled her in close, his hot breath wafting along her parted lips. "Fresh meat." He sniffed like a predator assessing its prey. "Sad to say, it's not looking good for the help. Bet you wished you'd gotten naked. Oh well, supper's on."

Katherine thrust out the stun gun, digging the prongs into Hyde's chest. His eyes went wide and body seized, convulsing with her trapped still within his grip. Sparks sizzled along his skin as the voltage travelled through him. The air filled with the sick scent of burnt hair and scorched flesh. She clawed at his hand, gasping for breaths as his grasp tightened. It was of no use. If she didn't do something he'd soon crush her throat. Desperate, Katherine released the trigger, deactivating the stun gun. Finally, she was freed and Hyde collapsed to the floor. His body twitched for a few moments then fell still. Katherine gasped for breath, arm stretched out and ready to strike again with the stun gun as her free hand rubbed at the sore flesh of her neck.

"Mr. Hyde," she called out with a raspy voice. There was no answer. Instinct warned her to remain back but Hyde's motionless body begged examination. With numerous medications interacting within him, there was no telling what sort of permanent damage a stun gun attack could cause. Katherine hesitantly approached, slowly inching her way towards Hyde. "Mr. Hyde, please answer me."

At first it appeared as if he'd simply fallen unconscious but his total lack of movement, breathing or otherwise, and failure to respond to Katherine fueled morbid speculation. Letting her concerns get the best of her, she rushed to his side, stun gun still firm in hand, and knelt beside him to check for vitals. Much to her horror, there was no pulse and no breathing.

"No. This isn't happening." She tossed the stun gun aside and began frantic chest compressions, working the very spot she'd shocked just moments before. Hyde's face was drawn and ashen, eyes rolled back to white and he remained unresponsive. "Don't you dare do this!" She ordered and checked for a pulse. "Damn it, Tom!" Her hand shifted up to pinch off his nose as she bowed forward to try a resuscitative breath. Suddenly Hyde was staring up at her, bloodied veins splintering from the central black pits. She tried to retreat only to discover her head trapped within his grasp again, his hand hooked firm behind her neck, slowly drawing her in closer to the snarling fangs of the beast below.

"Eat you later." He whispered and mercifully passed out. She remained still for a moment, untrusting of Hyde's apparent unconsciousness.

"Are we interrupting anything?" A familiar voice called out. Katherine glanced sideways to see Miranda Callender standing at the doorway beside a very distressed Mrs. Jackman. She suddenly realized she'd yet to free herself from Hyde's grip and worked his hand loose.

"It's not what it looks like." She scrambled to get to her feet and distance herself from Hyde.

"It never is, is it?" Miranda sighed knowingly.


	8. Chapter 8

Do You Dream, Daddy?  
Part 8/?

* * *

"What have you done to my husband?" Claire stormed across the room, shoving Katherine from her path when she tried to intervene.

"It would be wise to stay back, Mrs. Jackman." Katherine was hesitant to back away and working to steady her still trembling hands.

"Fuck wise." Claire dropped to her knees beside her unconscious husband and cradled his head in her hands. "What have you done?"

"It was necessary, I assure you."

Claire's anger was enflamed further upon spotting the spilled pill bottle. "You've drugged him?"

"The treatment was Tom's idea."

"Tom's idea?"

"I believe what Ms. Reimer meant to say was that she was aiding Doctor Jackman in some sort of medicinal treatment," Miranda suggested.

Katherine welcomed the lifeline with a nod. "Yes, that's right. He should be fine, Mrs. Jackman. It was only a mild shock."

Claire's eyes went wide in noticing the discarded stun gun.

"It was Hyde. He was…"

"I don't care."

"Please let me explain."

"What part of 'I don't care' do you not understand?" It was Hyde, the dimpled chin, the lack of grey hair and a hint of that devious grin still evident even while he slept.

"Perhaps we should leave Mrs. Jackman to tend to her husband," Miranda encouraged with a gesture aimed down the hall.

"We can't leave her alone with him. Hyde is dangerous."

"Not to me," Claire insisted.

"We'll let her be the judge of that." Miranda motioned again for Katherine to join her.

"The stun gun was quite effective. Don't hesitate to use it." Katherine rubbed at her sore neck, wincing at even the gentlest touch. "We'll be in the kitchen if you need us."

"Thank you, Miss Reimer. We appreciate your hospitality. Isn't that right, Mrs. Jackman?" Miranda left an opening for a response but Claire didn't bother, busying herself with the examination of her husband.

"Right, that went well. How about a cup of tea? Or perhaps something a bit stronger is in order." She smiled and started down the hall. Katherine remained behind, watching Claire stroke unruly curls from Hyde's uncharacteristically peaceful face.

"Please be careful."

"I told you he won't…" Claire looked up to see she was gone and concluded "…hurt me."

"Is that a request?"

She looked down to see Hyde returning her gaze with a drunken grin playing along his lips.

He purred softly, "Hello nurse."

She welcomed him with a relieved smile. "Hi there, sugar. Miss me?"

"Constantly." He was unfocused, eyes heavily hooded, nearly crossed and obviously struggling under the intoxicating effects of the medication as well as the after effects of the stun gun. He drifted off for a moment before returning his lazy gaze to her.

"Are you feeling alright?" Claire caressed his cheek, instinctively consoling him regardless of whether he needed it. It served to calm the butterflies in her stomach at the very least.

"Never better. Everyone's out to get me, kill me, cure me. Different day, same ol' shite." His slurred words flowed in and out of audible. "And what is it _you_ want from me, Mrs. Jackman?"

"I want you to come home and be with your family."

"Daddy doesn't. He's keeping me from you." He drifted again, brought back with a gentle nudge. "… wants a cure, like I'm a bloody disease. Prick."

Claire shook her head, trying to reassure him otherwise though she knew he was speaking the truth.

"She wants him, you know?" He strained to focus in on Claire. "Tarty little Katherine fancies Daddy and will do anything for him… to have him."

"Is that why you hurt her?"

His response was a slow smile promising mischief.

Claire swallowed down her alarm. "Were you trying to kill her?"

"Just a little something special for my girl. Guy's gotta make an impression these days. Roses are overrated but a good slaughter…"

"I don't want you doing those sorts of things for me."

"Yes you do." He reached out to cup her cheek with an unsteady hand. "You want me to do all sorts of things for you… to you." His thumb glided along her lips and it took all her resolve to keep from nestling it.

"I want to help you."

"Bet you do." His fingers ventured down her neck and fumbled with the buttons of her blouse. "Lil' help with the jeans."

"No." She took hold of his roaming hand. "I want to help you and Tom."

"Not sure how we'll work that one but I'll think of something." Hyde continued to paw at her blouse and she grasped his wrists, pinning them against her bosom.

"You're going to learn to take 'no' for an answer."

"Not bloody likely." His hand shifted enough to steal a not so tender grope of her breast. With a disapproving growl, she pried his hands from her and trapped them to his chest.

"Listen to me."

"Why start now?" He grinned.

"I need Tom."

Hyde's expression soured. "No."

"To help you both, I need him."

His eyes closed and remained that way for nearly a minute before Claire considered whether he'd actually succumbed to sleep.

"Tom?" she whispered.

"Not Tom," Hyde said in a sluggish whisper. "Not anymore."

"I need Tom. Listen to me, please," she urged but it was of no use. He was out for good, his hands resting limp in her grip as his breathing deepened with his slumber. Claire released her hold of his hand and continued to stroke his head, hoping he could somehow hear and understand. "You need to trust me. One of you has to trust me."

* * *

Miranda and Katherine fell silent as Claire entered the kitchen.

"He's out," Claire reassured them and received a chorus of relieved sighs.

Katherine hesitated a moment before asking, "You're alright, then? He didn't…"

"I've told you he won't hurt me." Claire took a seat at the counter and rested her head on her folded arms before her.

"I think I speak for both of us when I say lucky you." Miranda leaned back in her chair and crossed her arms in a clear display of irritation. Unfortunately for her, Claire didn't bother to notice her efforts.

"He's dangerous."

"Yes, he is. He's also confused and more than a little defensive since he was nearly poisoned. Can you honestly blame him?"

Katherine bit back her initial frustration and worked to speak calmly. "I don't need to; Doctor Jackman does, for everything."

"What do you mean by that?" Claire's eyes narrowed, challenging Katherine with arms folded tight before her.

Miranda rolled her eyes. "Ladies, let's keep this civil."

"If you treat him like an animal, he'll live up to your expectations."

"He already has. I think you're blinding yourself to certain realities, Mrs. Jackman. I underestimated Hyde's capacity for cruelty more than once and it nearly cost me my life."

She was right, of course. Claire knew she seemed to lose the capacity for rational thought around Hyde. "I'm sorry for that. I truly am." She shied away from Katherine's judgmental gaze as she continued. "But for better or worse, that man in there is my husband and I will stand by him no matter what. What else can I do?"

Katherine let out a sigh and poured a glass of wine, setting it before Claire. "Mrs. Jackman, I apologize for not contacting you. I have every reason to believe Klein and Utterson have tapped my phones. It would have been risky…"

"Don't bother. They can be quite the persuasive pair, bloody bastards." She gladly accepted the peace offering and downed the contents in a few gulps.

Katherine contemplated what more she could say that wouldn't further degrade their already tense relationship. "I want to assure you that nothing at all happened between… I mean, he never… I wouldn't…"

"Well, that clears things up nicely," Miranda said with a pained smile. "So which of the troubled twosome are we dealing with at present?"

"Hyde. And as an added bonus to the mad scientist's apprentice's experimentation, he's refusing to let Tom come out and play." Claire gave a helpless smile as she combed her fingers through her hair. "You think divorce papers would need both their signatures to be legal and binding?"

"While I wouldn't blame you in the least, I'm afraid you're not very convincing, Mrs. Jackman." With a bob of her head, Miranda directed Katherine's attention to the wine. "I think it's time we all put our heads together and strategize our next move."

"I know it's not my place to say so but your husband loves you, Mrs. Jackman." Katherine refreshed Claire's glass.

"Yes." Claire swiped it up, nearly spilling. "And it scares the shit out of me."

Miranda and Katherine exchanged empathetic glances as Claire finished off the wine in one desperate swallow and held out the glass in expectation of another.

* * *

Claire opened her eyes to discover Hyde standing at the far end of room, his unblinking stare locked on her. He rested casually against the window sill as the early light of dawn glowed behind him. As she shifted upright, she realized he'd wrapped her in the blanket she'd covered him with earlier. Falling asleep wasn't in the plans. The plan, however improbable, was to stake out a corner and keep watch over him. So much for that, she thought. The wine was certainly to blame for it. And yet again, Hyde had managed to turn the tables. Or maybe she'd let him.

"Hello Mrs. Jackman," he spoke in a lyrical tone.

Claire returned a smile, though much less enthusiastic than his. "Good morning."

"It is now."

She got to her feet and folded up the blanket. "How are you feeling?"

"Hung over. A new experience for me since I usually let Daddy suffer the consequences of my outings."

"How long have you been awake?"

"I don't know." He looked down, slowly and deliberately, as if to draw her attention to something. "You don't need that."

Claire looked at the stun gun resting at her feet, pleasantly forgotten. "I know. Katherine insisted. I only agreed to it to shut her up." Her gaze shifted from the door to the broken restraint still fastened at his ankle. "You could have left."

"Yes."

"Why didn't you?"

"I have what I want right here."

It was oddly romantic if not a little possessive, and sent a warm wash over Claire's body. Hyde had an unfair advantage and she knew it. She had to keep a level head with him.

"I was never the one running away from you. Timid Tom was the one with itchy feet, remember?"

"He was doing what he thought was best."

"He was doing her," he said in a coarse tone that mellowed as he continued. "As for the best, I guess Daddy has low standards."

"Stop that."

"Stop what?"

"Trying to make things worse between us."

"I don't need to try." He tipped his head aside and smiled broadly. "Stalking me, Mrs. Jackman? I like that."

There it was again, that unfair advantage striking out. "Whatever Tom has planned will include the both of us. I won't let him run off alone again."

"Whatever Tom planned is shite. He's on permanent holiday."

Claire knelt down and took up the stun gun. Hyde watched her every move, expressionless but intensely aware until she moved toward the door.

"Going so soon?"

"You might say my feet itch."

"Stay."

The awkward gentleness of the demand stopped her in her tracks.

"Why should I?"

"Because I want you to."

"And I need to see Tom."

It was a standoff, a battle of wills as each waited defiantly for the other to give in. After a long moment of silence, Claire turned toward the door. She reached out to grip the knob and found Hyde's hand grasping it. She'd never heard him move, at least ten paces from her and he'd appeared beside her in the blink of an eye. Her hand wrapped around the stun gun, ready to defend herself if necessary. She held her breath and worked up her nerve to lift her gaze to meet his. Before she could utter a word of protest, he pulled open the door and stepped aside.

"As I said, you won't need that."

"Then prove it and stay here," she directed him softly. "I'll be back with something to eat."

"I'll be waiting."

She stepped past him and waited for the door to shut behind her before letting out the breath she'd held for much too long. It was a small victory but a victory nonetheless. Even so, guilt knotted her stomach as she walked down the hall. It was guilt strangely reminiscent of that when leaving a child in the hands of a babysitter for a night out, a sort of abandonment that worsened with every step. Claire was resolved, though, and continued on toward the kitchen hoping Katherine's fridge was stocked better than her house.


	9. Chapter 9

Do You Dream, Daddy?  
Part 9/?

* * *

Katherine woke to the extraordinary scent of a food cooking. Not just food, but a full-on breakfast beckoning her. It had been so long since she'd enjoyed a proper home cooked meal that the zesty aroma of sausage sent her mouth watering. She threw on her robe and headed down the hall with childlike anticipation until she paused at the closed door of the den. _Perhaps glancing in on her uninvited guest would be wise,_ she thought, _to confirm he remained safely tucked away in his makeshift cell._ But the sizzle of eggs and her rumbling stomach quickly diverted her attentions and she hurried on to join her other more sociable guests chattering away. She could always visit with him later.

Much to Katherine's surprise, she came through the door to see the table was set for her. Claire was busying herself at the stove, keeping a watchful eye on the eggs as she browned the sausage to perfection. Miranda had finished her breakfast and was fiddling with her mobile, likely checking in on Min and the Jackman boys as well as her newborn son. She welcomed Katherine with an infectiously confident smile.

"I trust you slept well, Ms. Reimer?" Miranda took a sip of her coffee.

"Yes. And how'd you two manage?"

Claire glanced back in recognition of Katherine's presence but continued her preparations.

"Very well, thank you," Miranda responded with a curious glance to Claire. "A touch spoiled, actually. Not used to having a bed all to myself."

"And you Mrs. Jackman?"

"Fine," Claire said.

"And how about Mr. Hyde, I trust he…"

"No worries. I've restricted him to the den for the moment."

Katherine detected a confrontational air in Claire's response and decided not to press the matter. "Well, I must say I'd never thought the kitchen to be fully functional until now."

"I went to the market just down the way." She shifted the skillet on the burner. "Hope you don't mind my scavenging for the plates and such."

"Not at all. It's a welcome treat. Thank you." Katherine took a seat across from Miranda who gestured to a French press steaming with fresh coffee. Katherine accepted, nudging her empty cup across the table.

"I needed something to do to take my mind off things. There's nothing to clean here so I settled for comfort food." She served up a generous plateful and placed it before Katherine then continued on around the table, taking up the remaining plates except for one. That's when Katherine realized there was an extra setting. She glanced up to Miranda who simply grinned and sipped her coffee.

"Perhaps someone should check in on the good Doctor. I'm sure he has quite the appetite after last night's festivities," Miranda suggested.

"I'll get him." Claire said quickly and started off.

Katherine jumped to her feet. "I have another set of restraints. I'll go and fetch them."

"No." Claire immediately shied away from her demanding tone to adopt a gentler one. "I wanted to discuss that with you."

"Alright."

"I understand your apprehension with Hyde."

"'Apprehension' is putting it mildly but do go on."

"I've made it clear that such aggression is unacceptable."

"And you think that's enough, do you? Telling Hyde to behave?"

"He listens to me."

"I'm sure he wants you to believe that."

"I'll take full responsibility for him. What more would you have me do?"

"I thought the suggestion of restraints seemed clear enough."

"Don't you get it? He's holding Tom prisoner. I need to have him trust me to get Tom back and he won't trust me unless I can give him reason to. A simple gesture of letting him join us for a civilized breakfast free from physical restraints just might help things along." Though Claire's tone was even, her eyes pleaded for cooperation or, at the very least, understanding.

Katherine had to admit that what she proposed was reasonable enough. "Food smells fantastic," she smiled and headed back to her seat. Along the way, she took up the stun gun and placed it beside her plate at the table. Claire looked to Miranda for an objection. She gave none. Instead, she sipped her coffee and offered a polite grin.

* * *

Just as he'd said, Hyde was waiting for Claire when she returned. He stood still as a statue at the window, his back to her as he looked out. She entered the room quietly, as if not to disturb him, turned around and closed the door behind her. When she looked back, Hyde was inches before her, smiling in welcome. Though her heart drummed in her chest, Claire worked to avoid visibly reacting to his startling proximity. Unfortunately a knowing glance to her chest revealed he was doing more than mentally undressing her. She could hide nothing from him.

"Are you hungry?"

"Always." His smile retreated, unsettling her even more.

"I've made breakfast."

The only response was his dark, merciless stare and it sent a shudder through her.

"You're free to join us if you like."

"What, no breakfast in bed? Forgot, I haven't got a bed, do I?"

"There's eggs and sausage… coffee…" she drifted off, lost in his gaze for a long moment before snapping out of it. "What?"

"Why are we here?"

"Tom believed Katherine could help…"

"Why are _we_ here?" He wrapped his hand around hers, slipping his thumb beneath her folded fingers. "This doesn't concern them, shouldn't concern them." He began to massage along her palm, seducing her with the simplest touch as he drew her hand to his lips for a kiss.

Claire swallowed to clear her throat and pulled her hand away. "Too late, they're concerned."

"We don't need them. We need us, together, working things out starting with you out of your clothes." His hand returned, tracing a leisurely path up her arm and blazing a trail of heat as it went.

"We can't do this alone."

"We can't do it any other way. They're in our way."

Something clicked in Claire's mind, a glimpse of her boys, the dejection in Tom's eyes the last time she saw him, the fear on Katherine's face with every mention of Hyde, all pouring forth like a cold shower. She yanked her arm free and took a step back. "So you have it all sorted, do you? What's Mr. Hyde's master plan, then? Come on, I'm listening. Here's your chance to wow me." She crossed her arms before her in hope of closing off further seduction.

He wasn't amused, jaw clenching, brow furrowed, lips spreading as if ready to speak or snarl or worse. His hand curled to a fist as it fell rejected to his side. To Claire's surprise, Hyde didn't answer and instead, backed away in defeat. It was an encouraging sign to Claire that she was getting to him as much as he was her.

"That's what I thought. There's food in the kitchen if you want it. If you don't, you can stay here and mope about for all I care."

"Do you?"

"Do I what?" Claire huffed.

"Care?" And damn it if there wasn't a little twinkle in his eyes, hopeful and much too persuasive.

"I have dishes to do." With an about face, Claire marched out of the room.

A hint of a smile returned to Hyde's face.

* * *

The day was uneventful for the most part. Hyde stubbornly remained in the room, reminding Claire of when Harry or Eddie would wage a sit-in as a sort of passive resistance protest for punishment they felt was unfair. Only the boys would give up in a matter of hours whereas Hyde had managed most the day. She'd checked in on him, announcing the meals as they came and went but he was steadfast in his rebellion which only served to reinforce her resolve. She needed Tom and Hyde was going to understand that, even if it meant going hungry by his own pigheadedness. But by the time the long shadows of dusk were stretching over the landscape, the persistent guilt had begun to sway her.

Katherine and Miranda seemed pleased with the arrangement, neither asking how Hyde was doing or showing any interest. Claire wasn't sure how to interpret that, perhaps their own brand of defiance to her wishes or sparing her from constant reminders. In any case, each busied themselves with self appointed tasks. After a brief conversation with Min over her mobile, Miranda took it upon herself to search for wire taps and inspect the overall security of the Reimer estate. It appeared clean with her initial investigation but she warned it would take more sophisticated equipment than keen eyesight to uncover a professional's handiwork. Unaccustomed to having guests, Katherine put it upon herself to make their stay as comfortable as possible. She unpacked some linens and an inflatable mattress she used for camping only once. As she rolled it out, the stale scent of age revealed she hadn't enjoyed such activities for quite some time. Miranda insisted on trying out the mattress, using a rather transparent excuse that Min was curious about the comfort level and had considered investing in such outdoor gear. But when Katherine offered up the couch as an alternative there was obvious relief in Miranda's eyes. In truth, Claire was apprehensive in accepting the bed. With her proclamation of responsibility over Hyde, she knew that would require constant supervision which in turn meant he'd share the room and the bed bringing on a whole new level of temptation. One she wasn't so sure she could stave off.

Claire passed the time reading Katherine's meticulous documentation about assisting Tom and Hyde. It was all there, from the peculiar job interview to their strained goodbye, a step by step account of what she'd dealt with on a daily basis living under the same roof with a stranger… two, depending on how you counted. Claire let her eyes wander from the page to take in the nearly empty house around her. This was what Katherine had given up, what she walked away from. It was humbling. But the reason for Katherine's dedication was clear in her words, carefully chosen methodological terms to mask her emotions but Claire could see them clear as day. Damn Tom for doing this to her and damn him for putting them both through such agony. At least Katherine had the professional experience to make sense of it all. But what sense was there in a real life Jekyll and Hyde? Claire began to wonder what else Tom may have told Katherine. How much of the bizarre tale had he offered as payment for her help? Did she know the truth about Claire and how she came to be? And in that revelation, who would be considered more the monster of the piece? If she ever had the chance to see Tom again, she'd be sure to ask.

The mood of the three women changed as the evening matured and conversation thinned to awkward silences. They'd done everything but discuss the problem at hand and none seemed anxious to take the first step. Dismissing themselves with the conventional pleasantries, each retired to their chosen rooms. Claire took her time approaching the den where Hyde had staged his revolt, time she used for an inner pep talk to craft her game plan. She opened the door to find him yet again gazing out the window, this time at the moon. He had to be bored to tears.

"Katherine's offered up the guest room to us tonight. There's a proper bed so we can get some much needed rest."

He didn't move or even acknowledge her presence.

"Well?"

"Are you asking me to come with you?"

"I've told them I'd keep an eye on you. That would be a bit hard with you staying here."

"I'll take that as a yes."

He turned and dutifully followed her to the guest room, glancing briefly at the rooms they passed. The house was quiet; as if it and everyone in it held their breath waiting to see what would happen next. The guest room was a modest space with a queen size bed, a small bedside table with a brass lamp atop it. Claire couldn't imagine fitting anything else there. And when Hyde entered and shut the door behind him, it was entirely too intimate, almost suffocating in its lack of volume.

Claire focused her mind elsewhere and motioned to the bed. "Tom usually sleeps on the…"

"I'm not Tom."

"No, you're not. Sorry, old habits and all that." _Off to a smashing start,_ she thought. "Which side do you favor?"

"Is under you an option?"

"Right, I was hoping we could avoid having this talk but you being… well, you, I really should have known better. Nothing is going to happen between us, okay? We're going to lie down and share this bed like two restrained and sensible adults without any groping, without sex or any behaviors thereof. Got that?"

"Perhaps a demonstration to clarify things."

"Please, let's just go to bed. It's been a trying day for the both of us."

Hyde began to unbutton his shirt and Claire found herself watching for at least three buttons before comprehending what she was doing.

"No, clothes on."

"I sleep in the nude."He grinned mischievously.

"Not here. Not now."

Hyde stopped undressing and watched as Claire instinctively walked around to claim her side of the bed. She slipped her shoes and socks off and slid beneath the sheets. The inviting give of the mattress beneath her was promising, instantly working loose the tension in her body. Hyde remained standing at the foot of the bed, staring with an unreadable look on his long face.

"Are you coming?" She drew back the sheets and gestured to the open space beside her.

Hyde smiled and followed her example, removing his shoes and socks before joining her beneath the sheets. She fluffed the pillows a bit and settled in with her hands folded over her stomach. Hyde lay stiff beside her, arms at his sides, staring up at the ceiling.

"Goodnight."

"If you say so."

She glanced over to see him pouting and couldn't help but be amused.

Minutes turned to hours which felt more like days as Claire tried to make the best of things. She rolled onto one side, facing away from her bed buddy in hopes to erase him from her mind. Unfortunately her legs just couldn't find a comfortable position and her feet kept sneaking over into enemy territory where she would hastily correct the problem. Was that what he was now, an enemy? Until she saw Tom that was exactly what he was. She continued to roll over onto her stomach which immediately alerted her to the stiffness of the pillow. She tried repositioning onto her back again only to see the irritating ceiling mocking her once again. Whatever was going on wasn't working. She stole a peek at Hyde who'd barely budged a perceivable inch from his initial position. She could see eyes wide open and glistening through the darkness as he suffered the same ill rest.

"Are you asleep?" It was silly, of course, she could see he wasn't but what else could she say?

"No."

"Can't sleep?"

"Yes." He said sharply, obviously annoyed.

"Same here." After a moment, she began to shimmy towards him. "Alright then, lift your arm."

Curiosity arched his brows as Hyde followed her command and watched her tuck herself perfectly along his body, settling in with her head on his shoulder. "Don't you get any ideas. This is just to help us get some sleep."

"Yes, ma'am." He grinned.

"Goodnight."

"Getting there."

Claire went stiff for a moment as she felt his arm shift but once it curled around her, holding her tenderly as his hand came to rest on her waist, she felt the tension melt away. And like magic, they both drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Miranda and Katherine made an effort to avoid gossiping about the goings on in the guest room by feigning interest in their much less scandalous morning routines. The coffee was made as was the tea. Toast was being prepared as Miranda browsed the remaining selection of ingredients Claire had acquired from the shop. It was all so very polite when a knock sounded, instantly distressing both.

"Expecting someone?" Miranda asked.

"No," Katherine responded, already on her feet.

"Damn. Not the answer I was hoping for." Miranda hurried light-footed down the hall to the front door and snuck a peek through the peephole. She quickly unlatched the lock and pulled back the door.

"Hello," a cheery voice greeted her.

"Min? What on earth are you doing here?"

"Nice to see you too, sweetie." With arms full of her newborn son, she clumsily shuffled her way passed Miranda and directed the Jackman boys to do the same with a nod. They filed through, both calling out for their mom as they made their way inside. In no time, Claire came around the corner and upon spotting her boys, hurried forward to take them into her arms.

"What's happened? Are you alright?" She asked, quickly assessing them with a motherly inspection.

"They're fine, Mrs. Jackman. Change of plan, is all," Min responded.

Miranda met Min's gaze with a stern glare. "I thought I told you to…"

"A delivery came to the house. Something you all need to see." She caught sight of Katherine and gave a little wave, trying her best not to disturb the slumbering baby cradled in her arms. "Hello Ms. Reimer? Surviving then?"

"Barely just, thanks." Katherine grinned.

"It's not safe here," Miranda insisted, gripping Min's arm and stopping her advance. "Hence my specific request for you to remain elsewhere."

"The same goes for back home. You'll soon see if you give me a chance. Besides, Doctor Jackman needs to see this as well since it concerns him."

"My ears are burning," a low voice came from down the hall.

"Uncle Billy!" Harry and Eddie nearly bowled Claire down with their excitement to get at Hyde. He knelt down, welcoming them with open arms.

"There are my little monsters. Up to no good, I hope." He stood, supporting each with an arm. Katherine watched in disbelief as the boys delighted in his company, talking over each other to tell of their adventures on the road. Claire got to her feet and watched the reunion with a cautious eye until Hyde noticed her looking on. He gave a wink and carried them off into the house, leaving her to her imagination.

Katherine came up beside Claire. "Should I be concerned?"

"Only for the cleanly state of your house," Claire smiled and followed after them.

"What is so important that you needed to disregard my direct orders to stay away?" Miranda frowned.

"Oh, well let me just pull it out of my arse. It's in the bloody car, isn't it? Lady with a baby here. For someone who considers herself a professional investigator you're not very wise."

"I'll go fetch your things from the car while you chat up Mr. Hyde then, shall I?"

"I suppose you want a medal or something for being right, then? Good on you. Guess you're not as incompetent as you think I am."

"I don't think you're incompetent, love. I thought we agreed that you would… sod it. Just get inside, will you?"

Min leaned in and gave a peck of a kiss to Miranda's cheek and continued within the house. Miranda shook her head and stepped outside to gather the mysterious delivery from the car.

* * *

Katherine took to washing dishes, deciding it best to observe rather than participate until she knew more of what was going on. All the while, she kept a watchful eye on her guests, one in particular who was strangely quiet.

Min repositioned within her chair, doing her best to coax her rebellious infant to feed from a freshly warmed bottle. "There's no return address."

"No need for any. It's obviously from Klein and Utterson." Miranda suggested and handed off another page to Claire who replaced hers, adding the old one to her reviewed pile.

Harry and Eddie sat beside one another at the table, opposite from their mother, and dismantling Hyde's portion of breakfast as he stood watch behind them. Hyde observed Min's motherly persistence for a moment then looked to the boys as if working things out.

"What's the paper say, Mommy?" Eddie asked, his face glistening with greasy drippings of breakfast.

"It looks like some sort of research file." Claire responded absently. She glanced up and noticed her son's state of mess. "Eddie, please use your…" She went quiet with disbelief as a napkin came into view, dangling from Hyde's hand reaching over from behind the boy. Eddie stared nervously up at Hyde before accepting the napkin and quickly wiping his face clean. Hyde smiled proudly and looked to Claire for approval. She couldn't help but grin.

Katherine was more than a little surprised by the exchange.

"Medical records, mostly. Exam results, shorthand notes, Latin to me, I'm afraid. I can barely make sense of it." Miranda shrugged. "Katherine, what do you make of this?" She stood up and swapped posts with Katherine. Hyde's gaze followed Katherine as she took a seat which didn't go unnoticed by her.

Trying to mask her uneasiness, Katherine focused in on the task at hand, skimming briefly over a few pages. "Nothing particularly odd here. As you said, blood tests for metabolic health, basic scans. All look to be normal and within average range. I believe they're Doctor Jackman's results as opposed to Mr. Hyde's." She looked up to see him staring at her, unyielding, and escaped back within the pages. She thumbed through some more until she came upon a secured envelope. It contained sheets thick with data and equations, nearly alien to her except for the occasional phrase. "I believe these refer to brain functioning and genetic mapping, neither of which I can boast any knowledge of, I'm afraid."

"Lucky for us I know a brainy sort of guy who can help us. I'll just ask his secretary for an appointment." Claire's comment finally drew Hyde's eyes from Katherine. He cocked his head aside, locking in on her instead.

"Look, there's a note here specifically addressing Doctor Jackman." Katherine handed off the sheet to Claire who read through it silently before reading it aloud.

_"This goes well beyond you, Tom. You only know half the story and it could get your family killed. We have the answers you need. I'll be waiting." _Her gaze returned to Hyde, waiting for something, anything of a reaction.

"An invitation? How thoughtful in a completely devious sort of way," Miranda said, finishing up with the last dish. She tossed the towel aside and joined the others at the table.

"It has to be a trap," Min said, relieved to see her tiny one suckling eagerly on the formula.

"Most certainly, bait you with just enough to whet your appetite but leave you dangling on the line luring you in. Oldest trick in the book, really."

"I thought 'trap' covered it well enough," Min teased.

"Of course you can't go. That would be exactly what they want," Katherine agreed.

Hyde's eyes never left Claire, his face expressionless and his body inhumanly still.

"And that would be a not-so-subtle hint for a reply," Miranda prompted. "Any time now."

"Well, what are you going to do?" Katherine asked, her eyes darting between husband and wife.

"Playtime." Hyde flashed a broad smile and took the boys by their hands, towing them along as he exited out the back door. The ladies sat in silence, all looking to Claire who was fighting off a smile. A moment later, the boy's laughter could be heard coming from the garden. Claire got to her feet and walked to the window, looking on as Harry and Eddie tackled Hyde from either side, wrestling him to the ground. He managed to buck one off, sending Harry tumbling a short distance from him as Eddie prepared for another attack. The boy leapt up and belly flopped on top of Hyde who expelled a hearty grunt that spilled into a chuckle, encouraging the boys further.

"So crisis forfeited on account of playtime," Miranda shook her head. "You really do have your hands full, Mrs. Jackman."


	10. Chapter 10

Do You Dream, Daddy?  
Part 10/?

* * *

Claire didn't know why it had taken her so long to realize that Hyde was a child. Not physically, in which he was often times more than a man; extraordinary. It was his personality that revealed his juvenile nature through brutish manners, insatiable appetites, endless curiosity, reckless rebellion and cravings for attention -- good, bad and otherwise. But Claire saw it most in his interactions with the boys. Only then did she see Hyde's innocence.

She stood at the kitchen window, sipping tea and watching them play for hours as they roughhoused out in the garden. It was surprisingly sweet how well Hyde got on with Harry and Eddie and he seemed to relish in their games and limitless imaginations. Trees became forts being scaled by marauding legions and stretches of grass transformed into battlegrounds. Hyde fashioned himself the villain, thwarted at every turn by the heroic pair. But when Harry suffered an accidental plummet off a slippery limb, Hyde was there with his inhuman speed and strength to save the day. Only moments later he returned to a role of villainy, surrendering his advantage to the boys who always got the best of him in the end. There was something inexplicable between them from the very first time she laid eyes on him, holding the boys hands, Harry and Eddie standing absurdly obedient on either side of him at the doorway. He connected with the boys on their level, a level Tom appeared to have outgrown or pulled away from. Perhaps the emergence of Hyde was the cause of his emotional departure in the first place.

Footsteps approached from behind Claire, breaking her attention away from the endearing scene outside. The pleasant scent of familiar perfume announced Katherine as she joined Claire at the window.

"He's rather good with them, isn't he?" Katherine watched.

"Yes." Claire hoped Katherine witnessing this rare side of Hyde might amend her justifiably cynical opinion of him.

"Good with you as well?" Katherine didn't bother looking at Claire when she spoke which made the passive accusation sting all the more.

Claire bowed her head, guilt forcing her gaze away from her boys. "Tom's told you, hasn't he?"

"Only what he deemed necessary for me to help."

Claire knew that was a polite excuse for prying but she couldn't blame Tom for needing someone to confide in. "I didn't mean for it to happen."

"Sounds familiar." Katherine smiled for only a moment before her eyes went wide with concern. "Not that anything happened. I mean, nothing happened."

"I don't want to know what's happened between you and Tom. In my mind, you're nothing more than the other woman and likely ever will be."

"I won't lie to you and deny that I care for Tom. I do. If I didn't care, I would have accepted the generous bribe Klein and Utterson offered when I first came to work for him. Instead, I nearly lost my life, lost a career, friendships, and now I'm losing my house."

"And how about your heart?" Claire returned the favor with the lack of eye contact.

"It scarcely matters since yours is the only one he's ever cared about. You can trust him, I assure you. And though you may not believe it now, you can trust me as well."

"The last person I trusted locked my husband in a wired up coffin that nearly killed him. That same man was someone Tom considered to be his closest friend and mentor. He deceived us both so forgive me if I don't dive right in with the trusting."

"I'd expect no less, Mrs. Jackman."

They both returned their gazes out the window just in time to see Eddie and Harry trapping Hyde's legs in a hug, each standing on a foot as he lugged them around the garden, trying halfheartedly to shake them off.

"Call me Claire." She smiled.

"I'd like that."

* * *

By midday the boys were all tuckered out and moping about the kitchen, waiting impatiently for lunch. Min prepared a feast for them, most of which was commandeered by a very hungry Hyde sitting between the boys at the table. Claire was relieved to see he'd ceded his hunger strike but not all that thrilled at sacrificing the boys meals for it. Harry and Eddie didn't help matters, taking turns offering up forkfuls of food to the smirking charmer. It didn't take long for them to distinguish his preference for meat as he refused any attempts to feed him otherwise.

"You're a bad influence," Claire scolded from across the table.

"Hope so," Hyde said with a toothy grin, still working on a bite of Harry's stir-fry.

"I wasn't talking to you." She smirked.

"Mommy, can we go out and play now?" Eddie asked, already showing the fidgetiness of refreshed energies.

"Not until you finish your plates." She cut off the boy's chorus of whines, "You started this, now you have to finish it. Not until you clean your plates."

"Mrs. Jackman, we really should discuss strategy. What is our next move, exactly?" Miranda asked and gestured to the Klein & Utterson file stacked neatly on the counter.

"I haven't had a chance to consult with a certain someone about that." She shot a look to Hyde who pushed back from the table and strolled over to the window.

"Perhaps you should have that chat now?" Katherine suggested, receiving a sideways glare from Hyde.

"Mommy, is this good enough?" Harry pleaded, displaying his nearly empty plate.

"A chat? I think that's a fantastic idea. Don't you dear?" Claire asked derisively.

"Look, mommy." Harry urged.

Hyde fortified his protest with a steely gaze.

"Can we play now, Mommy?"

"Please mommy, can we go out and play?" Eddie joined in.

"Ask your father." It was an automatic parental response, something Claire used often to momentarily placate a restless pair and divert attention from her. But this time the words sent the room into deathly silent as all eyes shifted to Hyde. Claire immediately hated herself for saying it and waited with bated breath to see what would come from her slip of the tongue.

"Where is daddy?" Harry asked, his innocence stabbing sharply within Claire's stomach. She glared at the man holding him hostage.

"Well? Go on, then. Tell them where their daddy is," she dared, arms crossed before her.

Hyde's eyes narrowed to a cutting glare.

"Off you go boys, its playtime. Give Mommy and Uncle Billy a bit of alone time?" He crossed his arms, mimicking her pose as the boys raced off to untidy yet another room. "That goes for the rest of you girls as well. Time for the adults to have a heart to heart."

Katherine, Min and Miranda exchanged apprehensive looks before all three followed after the boys.

"I'll keep an eye on them, don't you worry," Min offered and Claire mouthed unspoken thanks in response. "And the boys as well." She gave a wink before closing the door behind her, leaving Claire and Hyde alone.

His head bowed forward, disciplining her with a cross look. "Tsk, tsk, Mrs. Jackman, that's cheating."

"Takes one to know one." She challenged him with an equally determined stare. "I need to see Tom."

"What's to see?"

Claire took up the file and held it out to Hyde. "Can you read this?"

Hyde quickly adopted an indignant expression. "Yes."

"Do you understand it?" It was a gamble. There was no way of knowing what of Tom's knowledge Hyde had leeched and retained from the Institute's experimentation. So she feigned certainty and waited as he refused to give any answer but an obstinate pout. "Unless you can miraculously decipher this research technobabble, we need Tom." She slapped the file loudly upon the table.

"No."

"Let him out."

"Let him go."

"I'm ordering you to let me see Tom!"

"Ordering?" He chuckled. "You're damn sexy when you're bossy, Mrs. Jackman. Too bad it doesn't work that way."

"Make it work that way."

"Now who won't take 'no' for an answer?" His pompous smirk taunted her to play her next card.

"You can't keep him trapped, you know? No matter how hard you try to control him, he'll come back, just as you do."

"He had his chance, fucked it up. Fucked me for fucking you. Speaking of which, what'd you say we have another go?" He waggled his brows.

"No. See, two can play that game." She dared in return. "The boys and I are in danger, or don't you care about that anymore."

"I won't ever let anything happen to you."

"You're doing a bang up job with that. At least with Tom we had a life. Now, we hardly have a family."

"That's not my fault."

"It sure as hell is. If you hadn't come back the Institute wouldn't be after us."

"If I hadn't come back, you'd be looking to the nearest kitchen appliance to get some satisfaction and Daddy would be six feet under."

"You sick bastard!"

"Ungrateful bitch!"

"Psychotic prick."

Hyde stormed towards her and stopped stiffly, as if restraining himself from any further action. Then he withdrew, retracting his fists to his sides as his head bowed low, face adopting a predatory glower. "I will kill every last one of them or die trying. The least you can do is show a little appreciation." The words were spit out through gnarling lips.

"Appreciation? You want _appreciation_? For what, exactly, forcing us apart, holding my husband prisoner, keeping the boys from their father or making our lives an ongoing miserable hell?"

"I did it for you! All of it, for you!"

"If you want to do something for me, give me back my husband!"

"NO!" Hyde's roar rumbled through Claire's entire body. Then, as if flipping a switch, he suddenly fell unsettlingly calm. "Oh, and by the way, fuck you and your husband."

"What do you want?" She asked desperately, knowing full well she was losing him and quite possibly her husband forever. "What will it take?"

He refused to answer and only stared.

"I'll make you a deal." She couldn't believe what he'd reduced her to. "Give me Tom and I'll give you anything you want."

"Anything I want?" His eyes narrowed, plotting. "Oh, imagine the possibilities."

"I'm afraid I can."

"Afraid you will," he purred through a dangerous smirk. "Trouble is, dearest, I don't trust you."

"Fine then, trust this."

Claire marched across the room, her long strides quickly closing the space between them. He encouraged her advance with a toothy smile borne of anticipation. Once within his reach, she cocked her arm back and slapped her hand to his groin. His eyes went wide as she groped him roughly through his jeans.

"This is what you want, isn't it?" She hissed angrily. "I can give you this and more."

He was instantly hard, snarling his approval as he leaned in for a kiss. She drew back, denying him except for her relentless pawing.

"Give me Tom and you got it."

"You drive a hard bargain, Mrs. Jackman," he snarled.

"Growing harder by the minute." She taunted him with brush of her lips. "What do you say Billy, fancy a fuck?"

Fingers raked up into her hair and locked her head immobile with an ungentle twist. His mouth crushed hers, ravenous in its pursuit. Claire fought to win back control, repositioning her hands to his chest and trying in vain to pry herself away. All too soon, she felt her anger tainted by the lust he always awoke in her. Sensing her acquiescence, his determined tongue was quick to break through the uncommitted defense of her lips. The sultry, textured flesh snaked along her teeth, further eroding her resolve. His hand claimed her breast and began kneading through the silken fabric until he'd teased her nipple to an eager peak. Claire gasped as he whipped them both around and pushed her flush to the wall. He pressed his body to hers, stripping away any chance of escape. And the sad truth was she wanted an escape, the escape of his flesh invading hers, of giving into the temptation no matter the cost.

Without reason or warning, his hands retreated, leaving her starving for more. His once dominant tongue withdrew as urgency gave way to tenderness and then to submission. His lips turned gentle along hers, relenting in their conquest until they fell still and then, oddly slack. She opened her eyes to see Tom staring back with a pained expression.

"Christ," her voice squeaked with embarrassment. "That bastard."

He blushed with the realization of his arousal. "Sorry to interrupt." He backed away, nervously biting at his bottom lip as he worked to assess or perhaps ignore the situation.

"I didn't mean you, Tom. Hyde was… I demanded to see you. He refused. I had to compromise."

"This is you compromising?" Disapproval arched his brow, immediately sending Claire into the defensive.

"I did what I had to do to get you back and it worked." Claire brushed the crinkled fabric flat along her breasts. "Better than you can say for your absurd potions, Doctor Jekyll."

"It didn't work," Tom mumbled disappointedly under his breath and glanced down to see the shackle gone.

"No, it didn't work. What were you thinking?"

"I suppose I wasn't." His head lifted to reveal a grave expression. "He's not safe, Claire. I'm not safe to be with as long as I can't control him."

"It's when you try to control him that he becomes dangerous."

"Don't believe it, not for a moment. He can't be trusted. He's a bloody monster."

"Aren't we all when the situation calls for it?"

Tom went to shift his stance and cried out, recoiling in pain. Claire reached out to steady him.

"What is it?"

"My leg, I think it's broken." He carefully favored the other leg as he hobbled over to the table and lowered himself into a chair. Claire knelt beside him and drew back the fabric to see a bruise forming before her eyes.

"Oh my God? Where did it come from?" She carefully felt along the purplish band of flesh above his ankle. Tom hissed in pain and she stopped her inspection. Claire let out a frustrated sigh. "The shackle, damn it. I see what Katherine means about underestimating Hyde. He must've fractured his leg busting through the shackle. An inconvenience for him, sure, but an immobilizing injury for you."

"He doesn't intend to let me drive." Tom let out a frustrated sigh and ran his fingers through his mussed hair.

"That sounds like Hyde talking."

"You're not helping."

"I didn't know you're letting me."

"What?"

"Help." She offered a hopeful smile.

"Like I have any choice in the matter."

His discomfited grin held promise as his gaze met hers, still insecure and shying away. His mouth fell open as if to speak but the words refused to come. There was too much left unspoken between them but perhaps that was best. All she needed was to know she hadn't lost him, that he forgave her as she did him and that they would get through it together. If words failed them both, she'd tell him the only other way she could.

She reached out, her hand hanging near his face begging consent to go further. His hand lifted to blanket hers and she cupped his cheek. Though a simple touch, the connection was far more affecting than either anticipated and they paused to take it in. Tom's hooded eyes shut as she caressed along the prickled bend of his jaw. She leaned in and chanced a kiss. It was chaste and unrequited at first but the tender urging of her lips and delicate persuasion of her fingers enticed Tom to return her affection. He drew his hand slowly up her bare arm, tucking it under her hair to massage the base of her neck. Claire suckled along his plump bottom lip, working to deepen the kiss. But as her passions intensified, so did Tom's caution. He grudgingly pulled away, denying himself once again. Or was he denying her?

"You need me, Claire?"

"Of course I need you, Tom. I love you." She dipped in to continue the kiss only to see a modest smile curl his lips, confusing her.

"I was referring to your wily negotiations with Junior. You demanded him to let me…"

"Oh right, yes." Claire retreated, blushing feverishly. "Min received a delivery, some files from Klein & Utterson, research and medical reports. Katherine did her best to interpret them."

"I would assume it to be a stroke of luck if it weren't for our tendency toward the contrary."

"There's a note specifically for you. " Claire refocused her energies on the file, strangely frustrated by getting exactly what she intended. She shuffled through the pages until she came upon the bothersome invitation and handed it to Tom. He looked it over, his eyes retracing the words again and again before he took up the rest of the pages. Claire stood by and watched as he scanned though the sheets with ease and leafed quickly through the file, absorbing the data at an alarming speed.

"You can't actually understand all that so fast?" She asked.

"It's only genetics. Can't you?"

That wasn't Tom. That was Hyde. Claire stared at the man before her, noting the grey flecks peppered throughout his hair, the absence of the clef in his chin, the lack of distinct point to the ears and the green eyes travelling the pages with a studious curiosity. It looked like Tom but something was off.

"He's still here, isn't he?" She asked warily.

"What?" Tom asked distractedly as he backtracked a few pages.

"Hyde, he's still here with you?"

Tom paused in contemplation for a moment before responding with a curt. "Yes."

"Still doesn't trust us."

"Feeling's mutual." He finished his review and set the file upon the table as he let out a weighty sigh.

"What are we going to do?"

"I'm going," he concluded.

"Then I'm going too."

"The boys need you."

"Need us. From here on in, I'm your shadow."

"I already have one too many."

"This is one of those not up for debate moments."

"Claire, be reasonable."

"You read the message, Tom. This goes beyond you and we need to know how. I wish it weren't so but we've all been involved from the very beginning. The Institute kidnapped the boys and me before. What's to keep them from doing it again?"

"Me." He held such sincerity in his eyes that Claire wished his determination alone could make it so but she knew better.

"You can't do this alone. We need Hyde. You know that and so does he."

Tom stared intensely at the file, tensing his jaw in simmering anger. "He's the very reason we're in this."

"And he may very well be the only way out. There's no way of knowing unless we go, together."

"And what if this is just another trap?"

"Don't you see, we're already in the trap, Tom. It's about getting out now."

He looked at her with a cool, staid gaze. "They will never stop."

"Neither will Hyde, apparently. So what are _we_ all going to do?" She spoke deliberately, being clear whatever happened would involve all three of them.

"Stop them." Tom tore a small piece from one of the pages and wrote out a long number.

"How?"

"We'll start by dismantling Klein & Utterson one brick at a time."


	11. Chapter 11

**Do You Dream, Daddy?**

**Chapter 11**

Thanks to the lovely folks leaving comments and corrections. I very much appreciate it.

* * *

Waking was always an uninvited adventure for Tom; deciphering where he was, what Hyde had done, were there apologies to be made or payments due for services rendered. But waking to find he wasn't alone in his own mind was disconcerting, to put it mildly. He could feel embers of Hyde smoldering within his conscience, lying in wait to scorch the landscape of his life. So Tom kept in check, always aware of the depth of his dark side in preparation for his return. This made for a bittersweet reunion with the boys; hugs and kisses were given and received, all the while with an ongoing internal narration courtesy of Hyde. It sucked the emotion from the moments Tom should cherish. And though Claire watched with a concerned creased brow, Tom didn't want to admit Hyde's power over him. After an exchange of pleasantries and proper gratitude given to Miranda, Min and Katherine, Tom excused himself to tend to his leg. Once alone in the bathroom, he sank to the floor and wept.

"Having a pout?" Hyde's voice reverberated through Tom's mind. "Oh yeah, this is useful. Bloody pitiful, Daddy."

Tom opened his eyes to find Hyde crouching before him, his elbows resting on his knees, arms arched together forming a peak supporting his chin. The light flickered above, painting the space in shifting shadows as it smeared out of focus and back.

"You'd better grow a pair if we're going to get this mess sorted."

Tom let his head fall back against the wall and spoke in hushed tones to avoid drawing attention, "Why did you come back?"

Hyde shook his head in disappointment. "See, now that's your problem. You are all about the 'why'. 'Why now?' 'Why me?' Why ask 'why' when it's the 'what next' that matters."

"There wouldn't be need for 'what next' if you hadn't come back."

"It was need that brought me so I came." Hyde's lips curled back with juvenile glee. "Oh did I ever. And so did she, by the way."

Tom let out a long suffering sigh.

"Enough with the brooding pity party already. Buck up lil' cowboy. Time to play the hero," Hyde said with a mocking southern accent.

Tom clawed his fingers through his hair and stared down his wicked mimic. "There are consequences for each transformation, genetic degradation occurs in varying degrees with each turn. The most recent of which has intensified."

"Huh, sucks for you, then."

"For us." Tom continued to meet Hyde's gaze with a sober, unflinching stare. "The process corrupts structural integrity causing chromosomal misalignment, inversions and deletions..."

"Blah, blah, big words blah…"

"Klein and Utterson sent the file as a reminder for me and a warning for you. Poison gas and bullets are one thing, cellular collapse is quite another."

"Is there a point to this mind dump?"

"We're dying."

Hyde paused for a moment before a hesitant smile returned. "You're lying."

"Why would I lie?"

"You're trying to scare me."

"You're right about that. It just so happens to also be true."

Silence. Hyde was finally listening.

"I felt it before and I can feel it now." Tom paused to study Hyde's expression. "And so can you."

All humor vanished from Hyde's face. His eyes narrowed with suspicion for an instant then went wide as he bolted upright. "You're a fucking scientist or something. Do something. Fix it. Stop it!"

"I don't know how."

"Then what good are you now?"

"We're going to the Institute."

Hyde's fingers coiled to fists, evidence of his impatience for action. "About time I took the fight to them. I owe them some hurt. But that still doesn't explain why I shouldn't shove your sorry arse back into that closet in my mind and toss away the key."

"I'll know if what they say is plausible, if the data and the results they present make sense."

Hyde crouched down and reached out an arm to brace himself against the wall behind Tom. He leaned in uncomfortably close, leaving little space between them. Tom could swear he felt hot breaths break along his lips with Hyde's words. "Reality check, I have a backstage pass to your brain. I know what you know."

"You may see, but you don't know. You don't understand. You need me as an interpreter."

"You mean warden."

"Be reasonable…" Tom worked through his revulsion and managed to add, "... Hyde."

More silence filled the void as Hyde stared unblinking, unmoving and plotting.

"Aw, is this the bonding moment, Daddy? Am I supposed to plant a sloppy wet one on you for…"

"For Claire."

Another pause as Hyde considered. His face dipped low as he looked up with an almost disciplining glare, as if to say 'shame on you'.

"We need to play nice, even if it's a trap."

"Play nice? Are we on the same team now?"

"We'll need to be to get through this."

"I don't trust you."

"Then trust Claire. She'll be accompanying us." Having long grown tired of Hyde's lack of cooperation as well as his uncomfortable vicinity, Tom escaped behind his hands to rub the remaining dampness from his eyes. When his attentions returned for a continued battle of wills, he discovered Hyde was gone and the once-stammering light had steadied.

"Stings, doesn't it Daddy…"

Tom could sense the smile in Hyde's thoughts.

"… making a deal with the devil?"

"You tell me."

* * *

Katherine peeked through the doorway of the darkened study and was surprised to find a familiar silhouette standing at the window peering out at the cast over night sky. There wasn't light or profile enough to determine which man stood before her so she hesitated for a moment, contemplating whether to make her presence known.

"It's me, Katherine," Tom's mild tone reassured her. "Well, for the most part." He turned just enough for the hall light to define his features.

"Can I take that to mean Hyde is cooperating for the moment?" She stepped inside but kept her distance as to not intrude unless invited.

"As close to cooperation as I can expect from him."

"Mind if I ask what you're doing here alone in the dark?"

"Taking it in."

"Taking what in?"

"This unfiltered world of his… of Hyde's." He gazed back outside and shook his head with awe. "I can see everything clear as day; hear the far off noises of the city as if I were there. I can smell the cherry blossoms on the breeze, the scent of wet dog down the road, of rain preparing to fall." He slowly turned to face her, his piercing gaze reaching for her through the dark. "And I can smell you."

The tone was Tom's, the words weren't and by sheer defensive instinct she quickly flipped on the light switch, momentarily blinding them both. She was relieved to see it was indeed Tom before her, squinting with the struggle to focus.

"I'm sorry." Tom seemed to shrink a little with embarrassment. "I didn't mean to alarm you."

"You didn't." She responded much too hastily. "I shouldn't have bothered you. I'll just go."

"Please don't." His voice was thick with need which alarmed Katherine more than Tom channeling Hyde a moment before.

"Where's Claire?"

He smiled a little. "Negotiating the boys surrender to the bedtime brigade. It's a battle best left for the brave of heart."

"Couldn't she use some reinforcements? I'm surprised you're not in there arbitrating along with her."

"I had been until…" he swallowed hard before continuing, "…until they asked if Uncle Billy could tell them a bedtime story."

"I dread to think what tale he'd tell." She could see Tom didn't appreciate the jest. "You know Hyde is nothing more than a new toy for them to play with until they're bored and discard him as they would any other. He is not their father. You need to remember that, Tom."

"Since when did you add family therapist to your job description?"

"Shortly before adding kidnapping, blackmail and espionage to my skills set." She offered a small smile, coaxing one in return as she crossed the room towards him. "You're actually going, aren't you?"

"Yes."

"Are you sure about this?"

"Not remotely." Tom wore a nervous grin as he retrieved a slip of paper from his pocket and offered it to her. "Take this."

Katherine took the paper and skimmed it briefly. It appeared to be a bank statement, its margins filled with handwritten annotations and with highlighted sections. "What is it?" She glanced up to see him working a small key free from a ring of them.

"Insurance."

"Care to elaborate?"

"This key goes to a safe deposit box tied to the primary account number. Peter Syme had undisclosed financial dealings with Klein and Utterson funds, dodgy investments and such. All the evidence one could hope for to prosecute the Institute is on a disc inside. The password is 'Martha'."

"How did you get this?"

Tom paused for reflection before answering. "It was delivered to me as directed in Peter's will. Seems he had his doubts about the Institute."

"And that he trusted you."

"Until the day I killed him." Tom's gaze met hers with striking indifference.

"You mean until Hyde killed him."

"Who's more at fault, the gun or the man who pulls the trigger? I knew perfectly well what Hyde was capable of… counted on it, actually."

"Syme betrayed you and your family."

"You were right Katherine, I was there." He frowned, quickly dismissing her justification. "I unleashed Hyde to murder Peter, my closest friend… apart from you." His gaze fell away, masked by the shadows of his heavy brow.

Katherine had seen Tom through bouts of depression before but she felt like he was diving head first into the darkness, giving himself over to it. She reached out and hesitated a moment before placing her hand along his arm. Even with such an innocent connection, it still sent the butterflies fluttering in her stomach and she silently cursed her childishness. His large eyes shone through from under the veil of dark, matching her stare. The nervous flutters turned fierce as he inched closer, his hand lifting to blanket hers. He drew her hand down between them, placed the key in her palm, and gently curled her fingers over it. She watched his hands sandwich hers, holding her there in an intimate embrace.

"Katherine," he whispered but fell silent, his lips holding back whatever was to follow. His demeanor shifted before her eyes as he continued with carefully chosen words. "Those files may be our last resort if things go bad."

"Then I sternly suggest you don't allow things to go bad." She pulled away, immediately missing the feel of his fingers along hers. "May I ask why you didn't turn this over to authorities?"

"Perhaps you didn't notice I've been a bit busy." His slight smile faded. "After the incident at the manor, things were… I suppose calm is the best way to describe it. We attended Peter's funeral and shortly thereafter the key arrived with vague instructions. I found the disc and once I realized what condemning information it contained, tucked it safely away in case the Institute reared its head again. I was hesitant to go public for fear of retribution. Unfortunately I couldn't leave things well enough alone and decided to pay a visit to Sophia. And so begins this hell all over again. Besides, I wasn't so sure Peter's confession would find a willing audience considering the affluence of the accused."

"What makes you think they'll listen to me?"

"I don't know that they will. But if not you, then Ms. Calendar and her social network of gossip hungry associates. Just get this out there, every paper, every radio station, every television network, enough to draw unwanted attention to the Institute, put them under more intensive scrutiny."

"You know you are doing exactly what they want by going there, Tom."

"I've tried running. I've tried hiding. The only thing left to do is face them head on."

"When will you be leaving?"

"In the morning."

"I've grown tired of saying goodbye, Doctor Jackman."

"Then let's not, Ms. Reimer."

Perhaps it was irony of their manufactured propriety, perhaps the mutual smiles lifting the sullen moment, perhaps the desperate wish to solidify Tom within her memory and her in his. Whatever the reason, Katherine dared to cross the line she'd drawn upon their introduction, tipped up on her toes and placed her lips to his. For a moment, in a rare and sweetly instant, Katherine felt Tom's mouth give in to curiosity and purse along hers. She couldn't bring herself to break the kiss so she sunk back down flat footed, feathering her mouth along his prickled chin as she did. He remained motionless, eyes glistening, lips parted as if half in shock and half disappointment in her abandonment. And, with a forced smile, she turned and left him to his privacy, shutting off the light as she departed.

* * *

Claire entered the kitchen to find Katherine sitting at the table, a sole light illuminating her as she read through the mysterious Institute files for what had to be the tenth time. A cup of tea was perched in her hand but motionless above the table, paused by her study of the page before her.

"Care for a refill?" Claire gestured to the kettle.

Katherine set the cup down on the table. "I'm sorry, I was miles away."

"I noticed. Good read?" Claire settled instead for a glass of wine and went about pouring one.

"Afraid not. I keep at it in hopes something will suddenly click and it will all make sense but it's beyond me."

"Well, let's hope it isn't beyond Tom." She took a seat opposite Katherine and glanced down at the mess of papers before her. She took a conservative sip of her wine and shook her head. "He's holding back, Katherine. There's something in that file that is forcing his hand."

"If I knew, I'd certainly tell you. Considering the source, I'd recommend skepticism in the file's authenticity." Katherine watched Claire swallow another sip then pushed the stack of materials away from her to give her full attention to her guest. "How's he doing?"

"He's being very Tom at the moment. A man of few words and even fewer…" She stopped herself. "He's coping as best he can. And he's not alone."

"I can't begin to understand what an ordeal this is for all of you."

Claire smiled. "I meant that Hyde is chaperoning us. But thanks just the same."

"They've done this before, Tom and Hyde sharing time? It worked out before and I have no doubt it will again."

"I wish I had your optimism." She swirled the wine in the glass, considering downing the rest in one desperate gulp.

"It's not so much optimism as faith."

"Faith in who exactly? Tom, Hyde or both?" Claire was bothered by the cynicism in her own tone. "I thought he'd died, Katherine. I saw Hyde sacrifice himself and take Tom with him. At that moment, I hated him more than I ever thought I could hate a person. Then our boys were freed and Tom came back and I couldn't hate Hyde. To be honest, I actually cared for… I was so confused."

Katherine offered an empathetic smile. "Emotions can be so very complicated."

"When I realized what Hyde had done, I… I loved him for it." Claire fixed her eyes on Katherine, as if wanting approval.

"And you still do, don't you?"

Claire forced a nod, one so subtle it practically screamed out how ashamed she was at admitting it.

"If you'd like my purely professional opinion..."

"Pins and needles."

Katherine couldn't help but smile. "Regardless of the physical and psychological differences as well as the scientific and medical evidence, I believe that there is one rather simple explanation. Be it Tom Jackman or Hyde, they are both parts of the same man. It makes perfect sense you would love them both."

"Sense or no, I don't know what Tom would do if he knew. I fear he already does."

Katherine pushed back from the table, retrieved another glass and poured some wine. "You're going with him, aren't you?" She glanced back over her shoulder, awaiting an answer.

"Yes."

"And your boys?" Katherine returned to her seat, leaned back and casually sipped her wine as Claire watched, hoping the agony of the decision was enough of an explanation. Mercifully, Katherine seemed to understand. "We'll watch over them."

"I'm sorry, Katherine. I'm sorry for the way I've behaved toward you."

"Please, there's no need..."

"Yes there is. There really is. You've been a good friend to Tom and to me whether I wanted it or not. I'm sorry for asking this of you… sorry for all of this."

"Don't be. I'm not." Katherine insisted. "Harry and Eddie will be safe. I promise. But do something for me."

"What?"

"Be careful with Hyde. His emotions rule him, don't let yours rule you."

"Will do. We'll slip out before the boys wake. I couldn't bear it to…" Claire bit back the tears.

"What should I tell them?"

"For now, whatever you need to." She pulled an envelope from her jeans pocket and held it out to Katherine. "But if we don't make it back…"

"You will."

Katherine refused to accept the envelope so Claire set it on the table and chuckled. "Regardless of what it was, I can safely say Tom didn't pay you enough."

They both smiled and sat quietly as they finished off their wines. Claire got to her feet and gestured an offer to refresh Katherine's glass. Katherine nodded.

"Yes, thank you," she said, sliding the Institute file in closer.

"No, thank you." Claire corrected and poured a much healthy serving for them both.


	12. Chapter 12

**Do You Dream, Daddy?  
**

**Chapter 12**

Thank you to Musique et Amour, my beta.

* * *

The night had barely begun to break towards day when Tom and Claire left their boys sleeping side by side in Katherine's guest bed. Neither said a word, hoping their gentle kisses to the boys' foreheads would speak enough to their love and pleadings for forgiveness. As if by some unspoken unanimous agreement, Miranda, Min and Katherine gave the sorrowful couple their privacy but each watched from a discrete distance as they departed. Moved by the sight, Min was suddenly inspired to check in on her newborn. Katherine slipped into the den and stared at the broken bindings still littering the floor where she'd foolishly attempted to imprison Hyde. Miranda stood at the bay window and watched the Jackmans' drive off in the van as the glow of dawn crested the horizon.

"Good luck," she whispered. "You'll bloody well need it." She headed into the kitchen with plans for a grand breakfast all to discover a brown paper wrapped package bundled crudely with twine sitting on the table. There was a handwritten note tucked beneath the twine with a message that read, _"If you haven't heard news of us by this week's end, deliver this to the police."_ She lifted it to feel the contents give within her hands. To her best guess, it felt like clothes and only ignited her investigative curiosity. Perhaps Katherine would have an idea what it might be.

* * *

Once again Claire found herself thankful for Tom's insistence in trading in the Audi for the much more spacious van. It had served its purpose well. The worn plumping company logo which adorned the sliding door added to its covertly value as they sat in the car park across from the Klein and Utterson Institute, doing their best impression of surveillance.

They'd sat in a sober silence for over an hour, each contemplating, brooding, regretting until a passing thought pulled a bewildering chuckle from Claire and drew Tom's attention from the Institute. With noticing his notice, she began to giggle.

"I'm sorry." She covered her mouth in a halfhearted attempt to stop her laughing.

"Care to let me in on the joke?"

"It's nothing. I was just reminiscing, is all." She dismissed it with a shrug. "The Institute's Christmas ball."

"Christ." Tom smiled instantly and shook his head with the fond memory.

"In celebration of your contract extension Peter treated us to a limo…"

"With full bar, as I remember."

"We never made it to the party."

"We barely made it out of the driveway," Tom chuckled. "I couldn't keep my hands off you."

"Just the way I like it." She reached out and blanketed his hand with hers only to watch him slip it away to grasp the steering wheel. An awkward silence strained the moment even more as they both returned to staring out at the facility.

"We should go." He glanced quickly to her, barely long enough to note her reaction.

Claire swallowed to coax the moisture back in her mouth that had evaporated with the terrifying suggestion and could only manage a nod in response. With a yank, Tom opened the van door and hopped out, wincing as his bad leg touched down on the pavement. After a deep breath, she followed his lead and slunk out of the seat. He hobbled around to join her on the passenger side, closing the door once she was clear. He took a moment to rest his injured leg and wait for the pain to subside. Claire turned to face the objective. The Institute building stood a short distance off, casting a long shadow that seemed to reach out ominously for them. She couldn't help being intimidated. More than that, she couldn't help being angry and used it to fuel a few determined steps toward the unknown. A gentle grip of her arm stopped her cold.

"Claire," Tom shifted to block her path, his eyes locked to her questioning stare, "I need you to know that no matter what has or will happen, I love you." His long face and cracking voice revealed the emotion he'd become so adept at hiding away. "Nothing will ever change that."

Her hardened expression gave way as he reached out to weave his fingers with hers. She felt tears swell and with a blink, they streamed down to fall between them. He caressed the dampness from her cheek, leaned in and kissed her softly, his lips lingering on hers as if to commit her taste to memory.

"I love you," she whispered and kissed him briefly before pulling away and giving his hand a gentle tug. "Now let's go get our lives back." Tom's subtle smile gave her courage all the more.

Side by side, hand in hand, the Jackman's strode toward the Klein and Utterson Institute. Tom's steps were awkward at first, hampered by his injury. But as they crossed the car park, his stride grew surer and his pace hastened. Claire stole glimpses of him every other step, keeping watch for his facial features to reveal the invisible partner she expected to show at any moment but Tom's determined eyes remained. When they'd come within range a sophisticated network of security camera's locked in and tracked their approach. By the time the couple reached the main entrance, a full security detail of a dozen men was ready for them, evenly spaced just beyond the glass.

"I'll take the six on the left, you take the six on the right," Claire gave his hand a squeeze and was reassured by the smile she'd coaxed from him. They stepped within the cylindrical entryway and stopped at the security door, eyeing the captive audience gathered within. Tom pressed his thumb to the print reader which elicited a beep. Apparently it wasn't the correct sort of beep and he tried again.

"It would seem they've revoked my access." Tom smirked and slowly trained his eyes to Claire. Within the span of a blink, his mild greens had stained black and his smirk widened to a familiar devious smile. "Guess you'll have to say the magic words." Hyde stared at Claire, brows peaked and waiting for her to respond. She was silent for a beat, puzzled and more than a little nervous until a playful voice in the back of her mind filled in the blanks for her.

"Open sesame," she said questioningly, as if guessing at a trivia game, and was rewarded with a wink from her infectiously confident companion. Hyde placed a kiss to the back of her hand and guided her clear of the entryway and himself. She watched, intrigued as his hand returned to the fingerprint pad. A succession of electrical bolts danced along the contact point followed by an increasing display of sparks until the reader smoked and finally shorted out, dimming the lights within the building for a moment before returning. A second after, a loud metallic clang sounded and Hyde flashed a triumphant smile to Claire as he easily nudged the door open. After the pause of shock wore off, the security team quickly raised their weapons and took aim at the intruders.

"Daddies home," Hyde crooned and held out his hand in invitation to Claire.

"And you've some explaining to do," she added as she took his hand and joined him.

"Hold your fire," barked a plain dressed woman who hurriedly positioned herself between the foremost security officer and the trespassers. "Lower your weapons!"

The soldier stood fast. "We have orders…"

"Yes you do and opening fire on invited guests is not one of them." She challenged him with a stern look.

"With respect, ma'am, the Jackman's are invited guests. As for Mr. Hyde, we are under strict orders to ensure his cooperation before allowing you to proceed. He's done little to win our confidence."

"I know the feeling." Tom's smooth tone drew all eyes to him. "However, if you and your men can control their nervous impulses, Hyde has agreed to do likewise. We have an arrangement."

A sharp hand gesture from the lead man initiated the team to lower their weapons and stand at ease though all were far from relaxed. "Very well. Hello Doctor, ma'am, pleasure to meet you both. There's a car waiting." He motioned, directing their attention behind them. Claire glanced back her to see a Rolls-Royce roll to a halt at the curb. Tom's creased brow echoed her uncertainty.

"Is that a request or an order?" Claire asked curtly, crossing her arms before her.

"An invitation. As you can see, we've been expecting you."

"You're not the only ones who've made arrangements," the mystery woman added with a confident smile.

"I'm sure they have." Tom carefully examined the faces before him, as if taking inventory or perhaps sizing up the enemy. He returned his gaze to the stranger. "Peter's replacement, I presume?"

"Not as such. Mr. Syme's position was retired along with him. I'm the newly appointed Deputy Director of…"

"Retired?" A hint of Hyde shone through in the sneer that curled Tom's lips intensified further by chaotically flickering lights. "Is that what they told you? Is that the official corporate statement on what happened, passed along like some Monday morning memo?"

The lead security officer took a few steps forward to break Tom's attention away from the visibly nervous young lady. "Doctor Jackman, if you please, we're to relocate you to the countryside manor straight away."

"And what awaits us there exactly?"

"Answers," he answered simply.

"Yes well, that's what we came for isn't it?"

Claire was as eager for his response as the audience surrounding them. When he remained silent, she gave his hand a subtle tug and said, "Shall we?"

* * *

The drive was quite comfortable if not downright indulgent with the roomy space and ample treats offered within the luxury car. Claire gave Tom a salacious wink and motioned to the bar, sending them both into a restrained giggle fit. Inappropriate as it seemed to the seriousness of their situation, the levity did wonders to relieve the tension. Much to their relief, they'd been given privacy as well, with only the driver in earshot but who was separated from them by dark tinted privacy glass. Even so, Claire knew it was only an illusion of privacy with the car more likely to be wired for sound than a movie theater. And the trio of conspicuous vans tailing them was not to go unnoticed, weaving wildly through traffic to keep pace yet at the same time attempt to be discrete. All of it was both ridiculous and frustrating and Claire felt the knots of a nervous stomach coming on. But the gentle smile Tom offered acted like a balm to calm her nerves. He opened his arms, inviting her to move in closer. Claire welcomed it and shuffled enough to settle comfortably against his chest, savoring the weight of his arm as he tucked it securely around her.

It was down to them, now, and the thought of it no longer worried her. Or perhaps the dull stretch of road was working its magic to relax her. Either way, soon after having found herself at home in her husband's embrace, her head fell to rest in that perfect nook along his neck, the one she swore was shaped especially for her. And by reflex he nuzzled in to her hair, finding his special place as well. They shut their eyes and gave into the hum of the road and the soothing duet of their breaths.

* * *

Tom and Claire arrived as would-be celebrities to the hauntingly memorable manor. An entourage of attractively suited staff lined the uppermost step of the cement stairs. They stood tall with chins up as the driver quickly hustled around to open the door for the Jackmans. He offered his hand to Claire who felt a tinge of guilt in refusing it. Tom started up the steps, his limp all but gone, and was met at the door by a stately gentleman with a genial smile.

"Doctor and Mrs. Jackman, so glad to see you've made it. You must be exhausted from that lengthy drive so I'll spare you the details for now. We've prepared a suite for you which I'm sure you'll find most suitable."

"Suite? You expect us to stay here?" Claire shot a glance to Tom who tried to alleviate her concern with an unbothered look.

"Of course. We have much work to do and not an abundance of time in which to do it. But we'll get to that soon enough. Let's get you settle in first, shall we?" He stepped aside and invited them in with a wave. "Have you any bags? I can send someone to fetch them."

"That won't be necessary." Tom stepped through the door into an entrance hall occupied by another army of black uniformed soldiers standing at the ready and armed to the teeth. Claire charged in after him only to freeze midstride at the daunting display.

"Didn't we leave this party at the Institute?" Claire mumbled under her breath.

"Apparently they breed like bunnies," Tom responded coolly. "A welcoming committee?" The pitch of Tom's voice lowered with each word. "You really shouldn't have." Claire didn't have to check to know that was pure Hyde. The weapons aim quickly demonstrated she was right.

The attendant dismissed the concern with an indifferent shrug. "The security is only a precaution to ensure your stay here is a safe and pleasant one."

"For all involved, I'm sure." Claire added.

"Yes, well, you never know who might drop in unexpectedly." He smiled and winked at Hyde as he passed them both. "Pay them no mind. I do. This way, please."

As if taking the suggestion to heart and seemingly impervious to the blatant intimidation tactics, Hyde hooked his arm and waited for Claire. However Claire, still uneasy at the numbers scrutinizing them, took a moment to realize it was time to move on. She quickly gripped Hyde's arm and followed alongside as they stepped further inside. The small yet formidable militia of security fixed their sites on Hyde as he moved but shuffled out of the way, parting like the red sea when his proximity called for it. Claire's confidence grew the further they went as she gained new appreciation for Hyde's psychotic glare and the intensity in which he delivered it. It was no wonder they were giving him space. Clearly they knew to expect the unexpected.

The building had been transformed from the nightmare prison Claire remembered from before. Gone were the drab empty spaces lit by construction lighting, replaced with period furnishings that any museum curator would envy. Tapestries hung along freshly restored walls, rich colored oil paintings with intricately etched frames complimented the stained moldings arching high over every door, marking the many mysterious entryways that splintered off to unknown depths within the labyrinth of the house. Decorative banisters lined the edge of every floor and bordered the landing their gentlemen servant led them up. Hyde let up on his overly enthusiastic threat face as they got out of visual range of the armed men. Just as Claire had, he began to examine the house as they went but with long stares at seemingly unimportant items, a hanging light, a vent, even an irregular patch in the plaster of a wall. She shrugged it off, finding her attentions drifting on to the beautiful artwork that donned the long stretches of hallway. Their short trek came to an end outside large wooden double doors.

"Here we are." The gentleman said as he punched in a code on the keypad alongside the latch. A pleasant ping sounded the release of the lock and he sent the doors swinging open with a pull. He continued on inside, adjusting the lights as he walked the perimeter of the exquisitely furnished room.

Memories flooded Claire's mind, a dimly lit room painted with auburn shadows, velvet fringed shades and dark stained wood, the essence of clove burning in the dry choke of smoke as an elderly face coalesced from the shadows at the foot of an unfamiliar bed. She pushed the nightmare from her mind, determined not to have it shake her like before. Not this time.

The accommodations were much like she'd remembered only with a clean, perfumed scent in the air flowing under the influence of a ceiling fan. The lighting had improved as well with crystalline accents that dangled from the many lamps, casting shimmers along the hard wood floors that seemed to dance with the breeze. The wooden paneling along the walls was a few shades lighter and the tall, pale framed paned glass windows allowed the sun to fill the space, brightening it to a welcoming mood.

"The lavatory is just through there…" he pointed briefly to a smaller set of open double doors leading into a heavily marbled bathroom. Claire could see the tail end of a claw footed tub at one edge and a separate shower a few steps away. She moved in for a closer inspection. An impressive two sink vanity stretched the length of one wall and a fully stocked wardrobe stood opposite it. "The name's Collins. Please give us a ring if there's anything at all you need." He gestured to the phone atop the bedside table. "Dinner is served at eight. You should find all you need in the wardrobe there."

"Is that it?" Claire asked, more than a little confused.

"I nearly forgot. I do apologize. Here you go." He handed a slip of paper to Hyde and stepped outside. "Please make yourselves at home." He shut the doors behind him, leaving Claire and Hyde alone.

"How does one make oneself at home when one doesn't have one exactly?" Hyde rambled as he took in the atmosphere of the room. "Niiiiice. A dark side could get used to this."

"What did he give you?"

Hyde unfolded the slip of paper and shot her a look, "How'd he get your measurements?"

She snatched it from his hand and quickly read the series of numbers. "It's the code to the door you bloody id..." she went quiet when she noticed his Cheshire cat smile. "This isn't funny."

"Yes it is. It's a bloody riot."

"Enough of this. Where's Tom?"

"Fuck if I know. Would you take a look at this?" Hyde strutted around the room. "Quite an improvement from Poppin's shackle shack, I'd say."

"Bring him back."

"Oh Mummy, how you spoil me." Hyde twirled playfully at the center of the room. "And looky over here." He sprinted across the room in exaggerated strides only to twist round and take a shallow sliver of a seat at the very edge of the bed. "Call me crazy but is this a bed or an airstrip? Why don't you come in for a landing?" He spread his legs and leaned back to rest on his elbows in an absurd attempt at a seductive pose.

"Are you listening to me? Bring Tom back now!"

"Sorry love, didn't catch that. I was busy undressing you with my eyes. It would work sooo much better with the hands." He waggled his brows and sprang off the bed to land a foot from her. His hands were making short work unbuttoning her blouse until she caught hold of them.

"Stop it. Bring Tom back."

"Why, so you can get a good hand holding? He's bloody useless. I know what you want and how much you want it. Doesn't take a dim, dull Doctor to figure out that."

"I said stop it."

"Say it all you like, scream it even, or better yet moan it." He pulled in close and dipped down for a kiss only to have Claire evade it with a slippery retreat.

"No. Tom now or I leave." She put some space between them and folded her arms before her.

"You're no fun anymore." Hyde pouted.

"Work now, play later."

His eyes narrowed with skepticism. "I'll hold you to that."

"I've no doubt you will."

He stole a few paces towards her and said in a saintly tone, "A kiss to send me off?"

"How about a knee?"

"Choices, choices." In seeing she wasn't about to give in he rolled his eyes and heaved a sigh. "No fun at all. The rooms bugged, by the way. Lightshade, fan, dresser, blinds." He ticked them off like items on a grocery list. "Don't get me started on the rest of the house. Bloody CCTV peep show if you ask me. But the video camera above the bed should be filthy fun for later when I come to collect payment on your promise."

"I didn't promise."

"Yes you did," he growled and with a flicker of a light and a blink to match, Tom was back, concern clear upon his face. "This isn't going to work." He shook his head despondently and stepped backwards to take a fumbling seat on the edge of the bed.

Claire stepped up and knelt down before him, sitting back on her calves as she gave his knee an encouraging squeeze. "We'll make it work. He's cooperating."

Tom scoffed at that. "Just barely."

"No one has died yet. I'd say that's cause for celebration." She was relieved to see Tom mirror her smile.

"What do you make of all this?" He made a sweeping gesture of the accommodations.

"No fair, I was going to ask you that. I'd say they want us alive, otherwise why go to this much trouble? But why here? Why not the Institute? What are we doing here, Tom?"

"As you said, we're trying to get our lives back."

"Seems like ages now. I don't remember that life anymore."

"I do, every moment of it." His eyes stared through her, lost deep in thought remembering a better time and place. She wished she could somehow be there with him.

"Then remind me because it's all running and hiding to me now." Claire reached for his hand only to watch it pull away and his shamed gaze with it. That was it, the final bloody straw. She'd had enough of evil Institutes, enough of stranger's homes, of imposing on friends and decoding scientific reports. She'd had enough of Hyde and his untimely unquenchable libido and now had more than enough of Tom and his ridiculous prohibition of intimacy.

"Is this how it's to be from now on?"

"Claire, please."

"A long distance relationship even when we're inches apart."

He raked his fingers through his peppered curls, a guilt ridden expression creasing his fatigued features as he spoke, "Let's not do this now."

"Then when? I mean seriously, Tom, let's pencil it in. Just when would it be proper to schedule in a marital heart to heart, before us walking headlong into a trap or after the Institute dissects you like some school science experiment? Too late for the first, guess we'll just have to hold our breaths to see if it's the second."

"We're here for answers, for hope. If I knew of any other way..." His soulful eyes pleaded for her to understand. "You know I need to do this."

"Yes I damned well know WE need to do this but you don't need to do that." She determinedly wrapped her hand over his, trapping him. "Stop running away from me."

"I'm not running."

"You never stopped running, Tom, never. Ever since that dreadful night in the bowels of this godforsaken fortress… no, even before that. Since that day on holiday at the beach, the day…"

"Hyde emerged," he admitted finally.

"You told me you love me. You told me no matter what happens you love me."

"You know I do."

"No I don't," she said softly. "I'm sorry but I don't, not anymore."

Tom choked on a breath as he fought back his emotions, his gaze searching uselessly away from hers only to return, sorrowful and pleading. "He's here, Claire. Hyde is always here."

"I don't care, damn it." She brushed a tuft of hair back from his face and traced her fingertip along the rough stubble of his cheek. It was obvious he was fighting off the urge to retreat, eyes shut with fear. But Claire would not be deterred. Not this time. "Touch me."

"You know I can't."

"Yes you can."

"They'll see," he whispered, "…and so will he."

"Let him see. Let them see every blushing kiss, every grope, every bloody fuck until the walls crumble. But at the very least let me see. Please Tom, you owe me that much."

He stared with eyes shimmering near the point of tears, waging a battle within himself.

"This could very well be our last night together." Claire stood up on her knees, closing in on him. "Show me that you still love me as much as I do you." It was her final plea. She'd exhausted her heart and now it fell on Tom to decide. So there was nothing left to do but weep when his face sunk down to hide under his bowed head, fleeing from her once again. Her hands fell away from his and she prepared to climb back to her feet when he lunged forward, pressing his mouth to hers in a clumsy union. Claire froze as if to avoid spooking a timid creature. But Tom's lips were far from timid, claiming hers with wild suckles and nips, leaving no bit ignored. His hands clawed up the back of her head, holding her near, holding her precious. They'd kissed thousands of times in thousands of ways but none moved her so or meant so much as the one gracing her with desperate longing. And with every second they shared, the rift between them mended that much more. Soon the embrace turned soft, delicate as a breeze along her lips until there was only breath between them.

"Christ, I miss you," he whispered.

"About bloody time," she smiled.

A moment later, Tom and Claire were on their feet with hunger in their eyes and determined hands fumbling frantically to rid each other of their clothes. It was a thoughtless rampage of tearing fabrics, grating zippers and a hail of buttons dispatched viciously from stressed threads. Quickly, garments laid in ruins, scattered to the far reaches of the suite. But once their fingers found the heat of skin, the fray slowed to a sensual exploration and sweet rediscovery. Claire wondered at the forgotten feel of her husband as she combed her fingers through the dark curls shading his chest. Scarcer than she'd remembered but perhaps the touch of Hyde had tainted her memory. The gentle stroke of his broad hands along the silken flesh of her hip reminded her of the tenderness she loved, the selfless care she ached for. Tom moved in close, wrapping his arms around to hold her bare body against his.

"I missed you, too," she said, savoring the intimate hug and the devoted warmth it offered.

Tom shuffled them toward the bed and guided her slowly to the mattress, careful to avoid crushing her beneath his thighs as he followed her down. Always one to play coy, Claire slinked backwards up the stretch of the bed, inviting Tom with a wink to pursue her. He did, crawling up after and over her until he pinned her naked form beneath him. He hovered above her bosom, dipping in to relish the taste of her nipples. The hot texture of his tongue worked each to eager peeks before moving on to kiss her with just as much enthusiasm, his ambitious tongue slipping through her lips to tangle with hers. But the splendid press of his ample erection to her intimate flesh distracted her from the kisses he lavished on her. She wanted more and attempted a reserved buck to encourage the promising pressure. The carnal grinding sent her body thrumming with need.

"I need you," she demanded in a harsh whisper. Tom cracked a sly grin as he weighted his hips down against her, just as subtle as her continued bucking but so much more delicious with his joining in. Soon the awkward exchanges came together in a united tempo until they swayed with one another, passions building with the sensual cadence.

Suddenly Tom's body shuddered to a halt and his eyes went wide with panic. "No," he gasped.

"Tom?" Confused, Claire tried to console him with a caress to his cheek but he was worryingly feverish to the touch.

"He's coming." Tom's arms quaked tightly at her sides as his hands curled to fists, knuckles whitened by strain. "Hyde is coming." His face tensed red, wrought with the struggle to cage the beast, eyes screwed tight, jaw clenched. Claire was losing him.

"Stay with me." She trapped Tom's head between her hands and drew him in, as if to tether him to her.

His eyes shot open, brow's knit in a hopeless plea, "I'm sorry."

"Don't do this."

A blink cast his gaze into the blood webbed black pools she'd dread. Blurred at the limits of her vision, the boundaries of his face shifted.

"No. Please, just this once…"

The menacing red halo's paled to white as a devious smile twisted back his lips.

"No, you bastard, NO!" She lashed out with slaps and punches, determined but powerless in her disadvantaged position. It was enough to jostle his head aside with each blow until an uncharacteristic "Ow" sounded and she suspended her assault. When his face returned into sight, there was no clef, no dark pools, no menace.

"It's me, Claire." She could see the rich hazel had returned to his eyes, the green flecks catching the light as if to reassure her. She caressed his cheek in disbelief.

"I thought I'd lost you." She pressed a relieved kiss to his lips, welcoming him back.

"Not this time." He kissed her back. "I've got too much to fight for."

"Is he gone?"

"I think so."

"All the way gone or peep show?"

"What do you think?" Tom grinned knowingly.

"Like I said, let him see." She pulled him to her and kissed him hard and long, lifting her hips provocatively against his reactive groin.

Cautiously, Tom gave in to her seduction and began to sway with her. His arousal melted the tension from his face as his body worked up to a perfect massage along hers. Claire's eager flesh hummed with his agonizingly gentle and measured strokes, his teasing length giving only a taste of what was to come. Her mouth went dry with anticipation, quenched only by his kisses. Tom's hardness slicked wet with her excitement as his strokes hurried. She whimpered at the delicious friction but craved more, needed depth, to feel him dive inside and touch her as deeply, as profoundly as he once did. Claire's breath hitched when Tom finally sank deep within her and they fell still, eyes and bodies locked together at last.

It began as a slow and shallow dance, rocking gently to remember the feel of each other. Their breathing evened as they matched each other's motions, quickly building upon the rhythm and depth of each churn. This was home; Claire thought and lifted to meet his drives, each more powerful than the one preceding it. Tom grasped at the comforter, anchoring for the thrusts to follow. A moan escaped Claire's lips, encouraging Tom to hasten his drives, charging them both on towards release. Their bodies writhed in the throes of passion as nails bit into the linens and the aged wooden bed frame creaked achingly beneath them. Claire looked up to see Tom's eyes shut tightly, his face tensing in anticipation of his orgasm.

"Open your eyes," Claire pleaded tenderly, cupping his glistening cheek. After a moment, he did as she asked, blinking the sweat from his brow as his thrusts slowed and body seized up. As it had every time before, at the very moment Tom's orgasm took him all flecks and hues distinguishing his eyes melded into an unmistakable black heralding Hyde. Claire realized if there was ever a moment the two were one it was at that instant when the unbound chaos of ecstasy overwhelmed both of them leaving neither in control. The final flood of shuddering thrust sent Claire spiraling into her release and she cried out. Tom pressed a kiss to her breathless lips, savoring the sight of her trapped within the tempest of her orgasm. She broke from the blissful storm to return his kiss, panting breaths she stole in-between his tender affections.

"I love you," Tom whispered. "I'll always love you."

"I will always love you." She brushed her lips to his and kissed him softly.

They lingered there, basking in the aftermath of heightened nerves along fused flesh, of labored breaths and the onset of a heavenly exhaustion. Tom feathered a final kiss to her mouth as he slipped free from her. He rolled beside her and continuing on to the edge of the bed where he sprang to his feet with a graceful bounce.

"Looks like someone's finally in a good mood," Claire teased.

"The best sort, actually. I feel like I could take on the world, after a bit of a lie down, of course." His goofy grin was a sight to behold and one Claire welcomed back with a giggle.

"I believe we have reservations for world conquest at eight. In the meantime, a kip and a shower is just what the Doctor ordered." Tom winced with the jest as did she but it was well worth the encore of his adorable smile.

Tom disappeared into the bathroom for a moment and returned with a velveteen towel in hand. He offered it to Claire who never failed to blush with such thoughtful gentlemanly gestures. She refused it with a shy shake of her head and dismissed herself to tidy up in the bathroom. Pausing at the door, Claire glanced back to see Tom already settling in for a well earned sleep. Perhaps there was hope after all or maybe it was just the foolish optimism afterglow brings on. Either way, for the first time in what seemed near forever, Claire and Tom were happy.


	13. Chapter 13

**Do You Dream, Daddy?  
**

**Chapter 13**

Thank you to Musique et Amour, my beta.

* * *

Steam billowed thickly around Tom as he let the rush of hot water cascade over his body. He closed his eyes and dipped his face beneath the shower head. Droplets bombarded his skin and he felt each and every one, distinguishing the placement and seemingly infinite patterns they took to find the drain. He felt the hairs along his arms rise and the feverish rush of blood as his pulse quickened. It was a warning that Hyde was nearer, one the tormented sputtering of the bathroom lights confirmed. Tom tried to push the intruding thoughts from his mind, holding back the flood of foreign consciousness with memories of Claire. Faint sensual shivers still ran the paths Claire's fingers had blazed along his body, setting him hard at the mere reflection of her touch. He couldn't help the contented smile she inspired in him.

"_Using Claire to keep me away is like dipping yourself in chocolate for camouflage. Pity for you I have a raging sweet tooth… teeth, if I'm honest. I can't play favorites."_

Tom could see the warped silhouette of Hyde coalesce just beyond the semi-transparent curtain.

"_Or is present company inspiring the manly salute? Filthy Daddy, I don't know if I should be flattered or disgusted. _

With every subsequent intrusion, it was impressive how quickly Hyde managed to get under Tom's skin. Then again, that was to be expected considering their perverse symbiosis. So Tom did his best to avoid reacting to his bothersome pest. He shut off the tap and saw Hyde closing in, his protracted features shadowing the opalescent film separating them.

"_Giving up on the shower, eh? Bet no amount of scrubbing can clean those naughty thoughts from your crippled psyche."_

Tom let out a disgruntled sigh. "And here I was having such a good day."

"_Says the man with the shit eatin' grin. You'd never guess we were one foot in the grave."_ Hyde crossed his arms before him in a strangely disciplinary stance.

"You've decided to believe me, then? That's the first wise thing I think you've done." Tom whipped the sodden shower curtain back to reveal the stern glower of Hyde, staring him down as he reached for a towel.

_"Keeping secrets, Doctor Daddy? Or a twisted joke, perhaps? But you'd have to have a sense of humor then and we both know I got the lions share in that department."_

Tom began to dry himself. "I'm sure I don't want to know what you're on about."

"_Why haven't you told Claire, for the pity sex at least?" _Without a hint of motion, Hyde seemed to instantly shift aside as Tom stepped out of the tub and continued to dry off.

"I was hoping solutions would present themselves and I wouldn't have to." He made it a point to preface the next statement with a confident smirk. "And I don't need pity for that."

Hyde grinned with transparent pomposity._ "My, haven't we come over all cocky suddenly. I'm a bad influence on you."_

"That's all Claire's doing," he clarified with a stern look.

"_Bet it is." _Hyde sneered._ "You're welcome."_

Curiosity had been eating away at Tom and he considered carefully before finally deciding to ask in as vague and indifferent a wording as possible, "Should I bother asking why?"

"_I think you just did. You're not as clever as you think I am." _Hyde's grin amplified until almost a caricature of himself._ "Again with the questions and the endless penetration of scientific curiosity. They say curiosity killed the cat, you know?"_

"Evading?"

Hyde rolled his eyes._ "With all your girly sobbing I needed some bloody peace before I slaughtered the lot of you."_

Tom swallowed down what little pride he'd restored for himself and responded with a strained and barely spoken "Thanks."

Hyde was visibly confused by Tom's gratitude, brushing it off with an uneasy glance away._ "Don't be thanking me. It was Claire's doing."_

"Bet it is." Tom smiled knowingly.

As if on cue, Claire called from beyond the bathroom doors, "So what's the brilliant master plan, then?" Just like that, the spell was broken as Hyde seemed to evaporate within the vapor of steam lingering still in the bathroom. Tom's attention turned to Claire's impatient pacing in the bedroom.

"Was I supposed to have a plan?" Tom slipped into the boxers and slacks, surprised and more than a little discomfited to find they were tailored exactly to his measurements. "I suppose we should stay calm and see what they have to offer." He threw on the white shirt and buttoned it up quickly as he stepped out of the bathroom. Claire crossed the room to him, her spaghetti string burgundy dress hugging her sleek frame like a second skin. She was a vision, sophisticated, dangerous and beautiful beyond the telling of it.

"And how is our silent partner?" She asked in a good-humored tone as she tended to his belligerent collar.

Tom cracked a grin. "I'd have to say bored and hungry."

"That goes for the three of us." Claire smiled. A quick rapping drew their attentions to the door. "I'm guessing that would be the dinner bell." She watched Tom cross the room as he draped a black tie around his neck. He wrestled with it for a moment before she stepped up to remedy the situation. "What was all that about staying calm?" With a few practiced weaves, she crafted a nearly perfect knot and straightened the tie with a stiff yank. He thanked her with a kiss, forcing himself to retreat when another series of knocks sounded at the door.

"The jacket..." he gestured nervously toward the bed and as the dutiful wife, Claire was instantly on it. Meanwhile, Tom keyed in the security code and listened for the release ping. He pulled back the door to find Collins awaiting him with a gracious smile.

"Good evening and welcome back Doctor Jackman. I trust you've found everything satisfactory thus far?"

"Yes, thank you... Collins, was it?"

"Yes sir." He nodded and paused briefly, as if struck by the recollection of his name. Claire came alongside Tom and propped up the jacket ready for him. "Don't you look quite the pair?"

Claire accepted the compliment with a warm smile as she helped Tom work into the black dinner jacket. Collin's bowed politely before stepping forward to assume her role, allowing Claire a chance to gather up her black velvet wrap as he helped Tom straighten his lapels.

"Mistress Utterson is waiting for you in the formal dining room. A bit pretentious if you ask me, but let's give the old hag a real entrance. What do you say?" Collins flashed a devious grin as he stepped back to admire his handiwork. "Exquisite. Shall I escort you down, then?"

Tom nodded and decided to test the waters of his gentleman's familiarity. "Hyde's taken a liking to you."

"Allow me to kindly thank you both then, sirs."

Tom snickered. "Pardon me for saying but you're much too comfortable with all this for a civilian."

"Yes well, many generations of my family have been charged with serving yours. If I may be so bold, it's an honor and a privilege to be in your presence, sir, as well as Master Hyde's."

Tom chuckled. "I can see why he likes you."

"You two want a room?" Claire joked and gave Tom's arm a squeeze.

"Don't tempt me, madam," Collins mumbled under his breath and with the subtlest hint of a blush along his cheeks, added, "Come along, if you will." Claire giggled and followed after the young man.

"You do look beautiful," Tom said softly as he tucked her hand in close to his side.

"And you look dashing as ever." They kissed sweetly and took their time catching up to Collins. They exchanged glances as they went, each reading the other for silent cues. There was no sign of the imposing security team from before, easing tensions as they made their way downstairs.

Once they reached the ground floor, Collins led them across the foyer to a pair of elaborately embellished wooden doors. "Here we are." He pulled them back and bowed courteously as an initiation to continue inside.

An impressive dining room stood before them and as with much of the manor, the period décor appeared steeped in history. What looked to be hand painted wallpaper adorn wood framed walls distributed generously with artwork. A stained glass window with a kaleidoscope of colored facets was across from them, the dim light of the moon shimmering beyond. At the center of the spacious room stood a large rectangular wooden table, easily capable of seating a dozen or so comfortably. A single chair was posted at one end with two more on either side at the opposite end. It was obvious this was to be private dining. A crystalline chandelier sparkled above, complimented by the warm light of the numerous pillar and taper candles burning as centerpieces along the dark cherry wood table.

"Mind the unsociable gentlemen at the back," Collins said quietly as Tom and Claire entered. A plump-faced and youthful servant girl greeted the Jackman's with a smile. Collins shut the double doors behind them and Tom noted the slight metallic cling of a lock being set. He certainly wasn't given the passcode for this room.

Another attendant, an older, stern browed man, stood stiffly in the shadows at the far corner of the room. Tom noted the man's sharp gaze follow him as he escorted Claire to her seat. He recognized he was quite out of his element in such a setting and was understandably nervous but the sudden appearance of Utterson, seemingly out of nowhere, immediately set him uneasy. She took a seat and settled back in her chair until her features were obscured by the busy table top landscape of place settings, silver cutlery, candles and stemware.

"Welcome home Doctor and Mrs. Jackman." Utterson acknowledged them in a grating tone and leaned forward, coming into view through the forest of candles. She wore a sliver of a smile, pinching her cigarette between her stained teeth as she continued on, "Glad you could join us for dinner."

"Sorry to keep you waiting," Claire said and winked her thanks to Tom as he tucked her chair beneath her. "Always prefer to be fashionably late."

Utterson feigned amusement as she flicked the ashes of her cigarette to the floor. "It's a pleasant surprise to see you, Mrs. Jackman. Or is it Mrs. Hyde at the moment?"

"Both, actually. Remember that."

Utterson drew in a deep breath of smoke and let it seep slowly through her teeth. "Such the supportive wife, my boy's are lucky to have you."

"They aren't your boys. You haven't earned the right to say that."

A server came through a heavy swaying door at the back of the room, a glimpse of shifting shadows over stainless steel hinted at a full kitchen staff. The young man nervously poured a glass of white wine, setting it beside Utterson before continuing on down to the guests at the other end of the table. Tom took his seat, watching as the server poured wine into the glass situated near Claire and greeted her notice with a polite smile. The stretch of his arm caused the fabric of his jacket to crease oddly around his waist, revealing the unmistakable shape of a gun. The server's attentions shifted to Tom and he barely kept from staring as he made his way around the table. Obviously Hyde's reputation had preceded him and for once, Tom welcomed the intimidation it spawned. Once the final glass was poured, the masquerading security officer retreated to a dark corner awaiting the next course of service.

Tom lifted the glass and as if by instinct, took an evaluating sniff. An infinite catalogue of sensory perceptions sparked to life, igniting within his feverish mind, evaluating the bouquet, the bite of the aged grape and the fragrance of spice it held, searching for something, anything that didn't belong. He chanced a sip and when certain, signaled Claire with a nod that he'd determined it was safe for consumption. She sipped sparingly, letting him know with an annoyed glance she was less than pleased he'd taken such a risk.

Utterson swallowed down her wine and held out the glass in a silent order for more. The young servert hesitated a moment before responding to the request. "Let's get down to business, shall we?"

"Is that what this is, business?" Tom asked tersely.

"Much as it pains me, more often than not that's what it comes to. Lucky for you the Institute's bottom line rides on the future of you and your family."

"Your compassion is so very reassuring."

"I understand your antagonism but such defiance will not help get the answers you seek."

"The only answer I want right now is what you want from me?"

"Cooperation."

"You'll not get it. I don't trust you or your fabricated files." Tom took a deeper drink, hoping the wine would settle his anxious stomach.

"Nicely played but I assure you the data you've seen, that we've provided you I might add, is genuine. And there's more, much more to be had that's just as alarming."

"Data is subject to perception and all too prone to corruption. Results can be spun towards whatever ends you wish."

"Since much of it is based on your research, we trust it to be valid enough. Regardless, you know we have the facilities and the minds to help your unique situation. If you cooperate, the Institutes' full support is at your disposal."

Claire's expression lifted ever so slightly with hope while Tom's gaze narrowed with suspicion. "And what do you want in return?"

The two young attendants exchanged nervous glances as they began to serve up soup. The aroma of rich beef stock did little to calm Tom's already troubled stomach. As hungry as he was, the thought of dining freely with such a viper seemed unwise at best. He noticed Claire eyeing the bread and took comfort in the fact he wasn't alone in his distraction.

Utterson discarded her spent cigarette to the floor and sipped from her glass of wine, as if to deepen the suspense of making them wait for an answer. The plucky female attendant quickly knelt down, took up the smoldering remnants and hurried away to dispense with it. "Leave us," Utterson ordered and the two servers exited, leaving only the mysterious attendant in the shadows looking on.

"Klein and Utterson is a respectable Institution, Doctor Jackman. One that's provided the world with life saving..."

"Spare us the campaign speech," Claire said.

"A good friend and mentor of yours once believed the ends justify the means."

"And look what ends such beliefs brought on him," Tom said with harsh admonition.

Utterson fitted another cigarette within her holder and lit it before continuing. "There are those who would like to tarnish the Institute's reputation, those who wish to destroy generations of progress, those who would deny you and your family of their only chance at survival. I intend to prevent such foolish actions by erasing the mistakes of our past... of your past, to be precise."

"What exactly do you want from us?" Claire demanded.

"I need your troublesome assistant and that private investigator hushed," she sucked deeply on her cigarette, exhaling a thick cloud of smoke as she added, "in the most permanent sense."

"Permanent?"Claire echoed.

"Termination, my dear, and not of the pink slip variety."

"Not on your life," Tom said without hesitation or surprise.

"Ah, but it's your life we're dealing with here, isn't it, Doctor Jackman?"

"What else do you want from us?"

"There is nothing else if these loose ends are left dangling. Perhaps I didn't make myself clear, this isn't a request. Callender and Reimer are liabilities to you and your family's welfare. Unfortunately they are liabilities you are responsible for. They will be dealt with or you will be left to rot away one cell at a time and quite possibly your boys will follow."

"What does that mean, rot away?" Claire asked, clearly frustrated.

"He didn't tell you?" Her ruby lips curled back in a twisted smile. "I should have known."

"Tell me what?" Claire's concerned gaze danced between Tom and Utterson as she awaited an answer.

"Your husband is dying, my dear, and we're your only hope at saving his life."

Claire went quiet for a long moment, stunned with disbelief. "That's preposterous. He would have told me if…" she paused in seeing Tom's apologetic expression, then thought for a moment before coming to a realization. "Oh my God. That's what Peter said back at the Institute. He said you were dying but that was before. I thought it was over."

"I'm afraid that much has remained unchanged, Mrs. Jackman."

"Tom is this true?"

Tom didn't respond, knowing his silence was all the answer she would need.

"How could you keep this from me? How could you not tell me you are dying?"

"Hyde is as well. They are both suffering from unfortunate genetic complications as a result of the transformations. But it's worsened recently, hasn't it?" Utterson directed the question to Tom, clearly not anticipating a response so he didn't bother with any as she returned her attention to Claire. "It may be reversible if you both choose to work with us, if you cooperate fully. If you refuse, Tom will die and Hyde with him."

It was clear to Tom that Claire was struggling to come to grips with the news. It's not every day you're blackmailed into murder through threats of your husband's impending death. All in all, she was taking it much better than he'd anticipated.

"You can't seriously think telling me this would justify murder?" Claire countered with impressive indifference.

Utterson ignored the comment and added casually, "I understand if you'd prefer to keep your conscious clear of such distasteful things so feel free to requisition Hyde in fulfilling your end of the agreement."

"I will not allow Hyde to be reduced to some assassin for hire," Tom insisted.

"Oh but he's exactly that, you see. Hyde is the perfect killer, preconditioned for it as well as a great many other things."

"Not anymore," Claire declared most resolutely.

"Perhaps you should let him make the decision for himself. After all, he has as much to gain or lose in this. Besides, he seems to have taken a liking to such, shall we say dubious sport."

"This is insanity," Claire sighed.

"Quite the contrary, it's the only sensible option you've left us. The Jackman's are all but dead to the world. We've both seen to that. What would be the risk for an inexistent man to tidy up a mess created by a dead family?" She savored another puff of smoke, letting it slink off her tongue as she spoke, "Consider this more of an act of good faith, a chance for a fresh relationship or the end of a rather nasty one."

"We're leaving." Claire jumped to her feet, setting in motion the human statue previously lurking in the shadows. He stepped forward and bowed his head slightly to speak into whatever hidden communication device was wired under his clothes. Unfortunately Claire hadn't noticed him and started in on a rant directed towards their hostess. "Katherine and Miranda knew this was coming. They warned us. I knew it too and still we had to come, had to hope there was a chance."

Tom's attentions shifted to the veiled security man as he revealed a large pistol from beneath his jacket. Tom got to his feet in hopes to gain Claire's attention but it was futile, she was much too driven by her own tirade to notice him or the two armed men that slipped in the door behind her.

"We're not some puppets for you to toy around with! You and your Institute can go to Hell!"

Utterson appeared unimpressed as she finished off her wine. "Pity, I thought you'd be more reasonable than this, Mrs. Jackman."

"You thought wrong!" Claire concluded.

The heated exchange was quickly overshadowed by the stealthy entrance of two more men as the others lifted their rifles, preparing for a confrontation. Tom shook his head in silent protest, cautioning them with a defiant stare to back down or else. He knew well enough it could come to this. But even as it unfolded before his eyes, he remained steadfast in his disbelief. In came the outwardly awkward servants who had also taken up arms to join the growing ranks of militia. And as the numbers grew, so did the primal fever churning in Tom's gut. His pulse escalated, his muscles tensing and readied for action by the panicked need to flee. But the dread soon evolved into something quite different… excitement and inexplicable arousal. His hands clenched to fists at his sides as an acrid scent crossed his nose, one so familiar. It was fear, he could smell fear and it made his mouth water in anticipation. Only then did he notice the chandelier's light sputtering above and the candles flames dancing erratically before him.

Claire directed a stern finger at Utterson as she scolded, "No one blackmails my husband into becoming a murderer."

"When all you have to do is say pretty please," Hyde announced himself with the boisterous call of a circus barker. An effortless heave catapulted the large dining table across the room toward a trio of armed men who barely managed to escape it's trajectory by diving out of the way. Food and settings sprayed out in all directions, raining down in a chaotic mess as the table smashed into the wall and toppled down to barricade the access door to the kitchen. Claire stood awestruck by the show of force and Hyde couldn't resist crowning the feat with the blow of a kiss.

Utterson got to her feet and with a discontented sigh, brushed some of the fallout from her suit. "I advise against this course of action, Mr. Hyde. It will only serve to get you both killed."

"Thanks for the tip, granny, but I've got places to go and things to do, the wife for one." He slapped his hands loudly together, noting with glee the reactionary startle it triggered down the row of men, then rubbed them eagerly together as if warming up for the next act in his repertoire. "So if you don't mind, I'll settle for a quickie massacre then me and the missus will be on our merry way to make with the merry."

"Better men than you have tried and failed to kill me, Mr. Hyde," Utterson sneered as a team of five soldiers filed in from the hall, joining the already bloated numbers. There was a chorus of chambering rounds as the deadly glow of laser sites lit up Hyde's chest like a Christmas tree. He couldn't help but smile at the delicious irony of another standoff. Déjà vu times two.

"Run along now precious, while I settle up the bill," he directed Claire. But rather than follow his suggestion, Claire stormed across the room and up to Hyde, landing a ferocious slap across his face.

"Why didn't you tell me you were dying?" She demanded.

"Well, for one thing, Sweetums, you tend to get a bit slap-happy with bad news. Don't get me wrong, love a bit of the rough and tumble before supper but we might have to take a pass seeing as how we're surrounded by gun toting Mary's with itchy trigger fingers so what do you say we save the marital hissy fit for later and focus on the mission at hand." He jutted out his jaw, challenging her to strike it again only to retract it a moment later as confusion creased brow. He leaned in close to her and mumbled discretely through stiffened lips, "By the way, what's the mission?"

"We're leaving."

"But I haven't eaten yet," he whined.

"We're going." She directed and marched a determined path around him and towards the heavily defended double doors. Hyde scanned the room of nervous faces, delighting in the stench of sweat and fear.

"Aw, can't I kill a few then we can go? There's a twitchy one in the back that's just too cute to pass up." He made a show of smacking his lips before chancing a few steps towards the men. The red specks followed his movement with the accuracy of trained marksman.

"You are not doing this." Claire shouted as if the standing order was intended for everyone in the room. She advanced towards the exit blockaded by three of the men and attempted to shoo them aside with a gesture. "We're leaving now." Adorable as it was, Claire's directions weren't being minded and Hyde was exceedingly grateful for it.

"There's no rain check on rampages, dearest. You and Daddy had your fun. Time for mine." Hyde smiled wide as the lights flickered for a spell to finally extinguish, casting the room in darkness. He reached out, grasped Claire by the arm and with a yank, sent her spinning to the far end of the room as a series of muffled shots rang out. She collided with a chair and tumbled to the floor as Hyde positioned himself between her and the armed men. More shots fired and Hyde tensed in expectation of being hit but all whirred close but safely by him, thwarted by the dark. Hyde, however, didn't suffer from such pitiful defects.

Using the veil of night to his advantage, he spied every blinded foes location, scooped up a handful of discarded cutlery and moved swiftly but quietly out of his assumed position. More muted shots sounded and failed to strike. Hyde returned fire with his improvised projectiles, throwing them with uncanny precision to fend off the armed guards. All met their marks. A salad fork caught the nearest man in the eye, burrowing deeply enough to drop him like a stone. The next queued victim suffered a brilliant butter knife to the soft flesh of his neck, his blood spurting out like a worn through garden hose as he clasped at it in shock. A steak knife stabbed through the forearm of the man unknowingly bathing in his companion's blood. He howling out in agony, such a gorgeous melody Hyde wished he had Daddy's Dictaphone to record the moment. The clueless and now panicked bloke remaining at the double doors felt the full on assault of a soup spoon as it ricocheted off his rifle, misdirecting his aim just as he fired. A twang sounded as it struck the neck of a man shuffling forward to reinforce the door. He instantly folded to the floor. As more culinary missiles met with success, the injured men's rounds went wild, splintering stained wood and shattering glass. Others fired, tracking the sound of Hyde's movements but always a beat too late. One lucky shot grazed Hyde's arm as he hoisted a chair. Suddenly the lights recovered and Hyde took a wound to the thigh. He glanced down to see a dart protruding from his leg, then another struck high on his chest and another in his neck. He kept moving, ignoring the multiple stings of darts piercing his back. He charged towards the heavy wooden table where Claire was taking cover.

"Careful, we need him intact!" barked one of the men and the firing ceased.

Hyde glanced back over his shoulder to see reinforcements filing through the double doors and quickly cutting off both exits. Change of plan, he thrust the chair through the stained glass window, bursting the glass on impact. He paused to catch his breath only to realize he'd never had to before. A strange fog seeped into his mind, slowing his movements. It was the darts, tranquilizers. He reached out for Claire who quickly climbed to her feet.

"Time to go!" Hyde ordered, trying his best to hide his impairment from her and the others. Her eyes went wide staring beyond him.

"Look out!" she shouted and reached out for him.

The single shot was deafening, the bullet struck low, tearing into his back and out his abdomen. The pain was instantaneous, searing like a white hot spear piercing clean through him. He forced a breath and shoved the pain aside in his mind, just as before, until it receded to a manageable nuisance. Hyde grit his teeth and sucked in a breath as he spun around to see Utterson holding the smoking gun. She let it fall loose in her hand, swinging on her fingertip like some child's toy. She held it out for one of the men to take from her, as if it had been beneath her to be driven to such a menial task. Somehow that made it all the worse. It made Hyde angry, overriding the scalding flesh of his wounded stomach.

"You'll have to do better than that," he snarled through a sinister smile.

"No darling, I don't." She was too sure of herself and Hyde didn't like it.

"Tom?" Claire called from behind him, the notes of her voice uneasy. "I think I'm in trouble."

He could smell it, the tangy essence of blood distinctive from the abundance tainting the air. He glanced back, catching a dash of red in his halfhearted double take when he realized it wasn't his blood that stirred his notice, it was Claire's. She'd been struck in the stomach just like him but unlike him, she was worried. More than that, she was terrified. Her eyes glistening wide with panic, she collapsed forward, spilling clumsily into his arms. Confused, it took a fraction of a second more than it should for Hyde to catch her and he carefully lowered her to the floor, staring uselessly at the blood pulsing from the perfect wound. "Claire?"

"I'm sorry," she whispered and as her body began to quake with the onset of shock, she grasped at his hand and held it tight. For the first time since his death, Hyde felt fear.

"I warned you about such rash actions, Mr. Hyde," Utterson called, a hollow noise among the sea of chaos.

Hyde reached down with trembling fingers to stem the flow but blood gushed forth like some surreal fountain, hot and sticky, coating his skin with a ruby sheen. Claire winced in pain and he withdrew, trying in vain to sooth her discomfort with an awkward but gentle pat to the arm. Her heart raced, every beat sending a spring of red to stain the floor and her one beat closer to death. Her breathing grew shallow and forced and his with it.

"I don't know what to do," he admitted with the shy voice of a fearful child.

"Don't do what they want," Claire mumbled, fading in and out of consciousness. "Don't ever listen to them. Just go."

"Go where? You're here," he said, not understanding.

"I'm afraid Mrs. Jackman hasn't the benefit of your healing talents, Mr. Hyde. Such a wound could prove fatal and is most certainly uncomfortable."

"I'm sorry," Claire whispered again and again in a maddening and useless plea.

"Stop saying that. It's just a scratch. See, I have one too?" He gestured to the weeping injury of his abdomen but Claire didn't bother to look. She was sickly and growing cold and it didn't make any sense. Frustrated, he pressed his hand to the wound only to curse the surge of blood it caused. "It won't stop. Tell me what to do."

"Go. Please... go..." Her body seized, her slight frame quaking as she tried to speak, spluttering empty breaths that choked under agonizing strain. The color dulled from her features. The faintest of whispers escaped her ashen lips, muddled by her labored breaths but clear as a scream to Hyde, "I love you." And having made her peace, Claire's grip on Hyde's hand went slack, her eyes rolled back to white and her body fell deathly still.

"Claire?" The only answer was the weak rhythm of a heart fading fast. She was dying and Hyde was helpless to stop it. "You have to wake up, Claire." He waited for a response that never came.

"We can help her, Mr. Hyde."

"Claire?" He choked on her name.

"All we require is that you do the same for us."

He sat for a moment, suffering in silence, head bowed down as he stared at Claire's motionless form beneath him. "What do you want?" he asked softly.

"Anything I ask for," Utterson said. "You've no other choice."

Hyde whipped around and up on his feet in one fluid, inhumanly fast motion and roared, "Tell me what you want!"

The men fired, sinking seven more darts in Hyde's chest but didn't get so much as a blink of response to them as he stood his ground. They hastily reloaded and took aim. After a defiant moment, Hyde's threatening stance wavered as he swayed on his feet, his head growing increasingly heavy as the tranquilizing effect overtook the pain of losing Claire.

"You can start by tying up a few loose ends." Utterson smiled broadly. "Be a dear and fetch those lovely grandchildren for me as well. I think we're long overdue for a family reunion, don't you?"

A final dart stabbed at his neck, instantly paralyzing Hyde. His legs buckled under him and he collapsed to the floor, a useless puddle of numbing flesh. By mere will, he landed sideways enough to fix his blurring gaze on Claire bathed within a crimson pool. He reached out for her, the ghostly curves of her face accompanying him into the bitter black of unconsciousness.


	14. Chapter 14

**Do You Dream, Daddy?**

**Chapter 14**

* * *

It was a spark of genius, Miranda and Min taking the boys out for dinner. Not only did it distract them away from the inexplicable disappearance of their parents, at least for the moment, it gave Katherine quality research time with the Institute files. She'd used the time to call in some favors from colleagues who helped provide her with the barest resources to decipher the data. Of course she couldn't reveal any suspicion rousing details but just enough for wild speculation. Only one thing stood out, cellular collapse and Katherine knew enough to deduce Tom was in far more trouble than he'd let on. He was dying and more over, keeping it from those who should know.

She finished off another page and discarded it upon the stack, rewarding herself with a sip of tea before taking up another data filled document. Her attention was pulled away by a creak from down the hall followed by a suspicious silence. She considered for a moment before rising to her feet and slowly making her way along the short stretch of rooms. Another creak sounded, this time from the den. She quietly peeked around the door to find a familiar shadowed silhouette dividing the symmetry of the window, haloed by the dim grey of a misty landscape beyond the glass. She cautiously stepped through the door and reached out to flip the light switch.

"Please don't," a mild plea broke the silence.

"Tom, what are you doing back so soon?" Katherine started forward only to instinctively stop once she'd reached the midpoint of the room.

"I needed to see you again." His words were soft, barely above a whisper.

"What's happened?"

"I couldn't leave things as I did."

Struggling to hear, Katherine stepped forward. "I don't understand."

"After all you've done, you deserve more, Katherine."

"Tom?"

"So much more." It sounded wrong, instantly setting her on edge.

"Doctor Jackman, please tell me it's you." When he didn't answer, she retreated backwards, blindly reaching out for the light switch.

"Doctor Jackman, so formal Katherine. But that always was your kink, wasn't it?" His tone remained soft and gentle as he turned to face her but the shadows still masked his identity.

Katherine's search for the switch grew frantic.

"Allow me." He gestured and the lights miraculously lit to reveal the callous stare of Hyde.

Footsteps behind Katherine made her glance back to find a small, heavily armed militia had blockaded the door. She backed away from the intimidating escorts and fixed her gaze on Hyde. "Mr. Hyde. You shouldn't have come here."

"Tisk, tisk, is that any way to address a former boss. Know your place, Ms. Reimer, which will be six feet under soon enough." His voice was cold and deliberate. "Put the kettle on, boys. I've unfinished business with this one."

"As you wish, Sir." A youthful soldier acknowledged and with a nod, sent the rest of the men to take up positions just outside the room.

"Now that's how it's done. You could learn a thing or two from them, Katherine. Too bad you won't be around long enough for it to sink in."

"We'll be just outside, Mr. Hyde," the soldier said flatly and Katherine couldn't tell if it was for Hyde's benefit or her own.

"Then you're in for a treat. This one likes to scream."

The soldier waited a moment before stepping beyond the door to stand watch. Hyde took a step towards Katherine to which she sidestepped, intending to keep him a safe distance as best she could. He continued an unhurried advance, each step calculated to toy with her.

"Why did you bring them here? You can't trust them, Mr. Hyde. They'll only betray you."

"Betrayal is such an ugly word, like, say 'cure'. What do you say, Ms. Poppins, ready to finish what we started?"

"Whatever they've promised you, whatever they've done, I can help… we all can."

Katherine gasped when she felt her backside bump up against the wall. She instinctively glanced back over her shoulder only to discover Hyde right before her when she returned. His eyes narrowed for a moment, head cocked aside ever so slightly as if he were working something out then a steely grin spread along his lips. Katherine remained still, uncertain and wondering what he could possibly be up to. Suddenly her eyes were drawn down as his finger hooked the upper most button of her blouse and with a yank, sent the button darting across the room. Another and then another was sent ricocheting.

"What do you think you're doing?" her voice quivered with dread.

"I'm going to peel you like a grape for starters then we'll see where the mood takes me."

Hyde reached out to grasp her breast. Katherine fell into the defensive, swatting his hand away. He persisted and they quickly fell into a slapping match until he took hold of her shoulders and slammed her hard against the wall with a sickening thud that warned her he was to be taken seriously.

"You don't have to do this," she slurred, working to refocus on him through the fog of pain.

He leaned in so close she could taste the heat of his breath. "You've got it wrong. It's not about having to. It's all about wanting to." His tone trailed off into a guttural snarl. She yelped as he tore her blouse open, jostling her with the brutality of it. Her hands felt heavy, trembling useless at her sides and unwilling or unable to respond.

"Please don't do this…"

The militia men stood idle at the doorway, their hands fidgeting with their pistols, hesitantly watching every move Hyde made.

"What's he doing?" an older soldier whispered to the younger lead.

"Getting reacquainted, I suppose," he responded, trying to feign indifference.

"We don't have time for this?" Grumbled another, visibly bothered.

"You going to stop him?" They exchanged uneasy glances before returning their attention to the disturbing scene playing out before them.

Hyde's smile was lecherous, angering Katherine with its relentlessness until a swell of courage broke her from her paralysis. She clawed wildly out at Hyde, nails catching and tearing with the fevered attack. Again, he thrust her hard against the wall, knocking the fight out of her as another thick wave of dizzying pain washed over her. His smile broadened as he sampled the blood trailing down his cheek.

"You're spoiling me, Katherine." Hyde's hand slinked around her neck, brushing lightly along her skin until his grasp closed tight. She shut her eyes, preparing or the worst. "Such enthusiasm, I like it. But I know you're new at this sort of thing so I'll give you a tip…" Katherine held her breath, ignoring his, suddenly hot and stinging her cheek as he came in close to sneer, "…this is the part where you scream."

Her eyes shot open to see him so close, it took a moment for her to realize he'd winked at her.

"What?" She barely choked out from his tight grip of her throat.

"Best make it look good for the soldier boys."

"What are you doing?"

"Trying rather half-arsed to save your life but if I'm honest, I'd just as much, if not more, like to do you in. So be a good lil' victim and scream or I'll give you something to scream about." He smiled mischievously and groped her breast.

Katherine swiped his hand away, her face wrought with disgust and confusion.

"Fuck it, death it is," Hyde shrugged and his hand swiftly clenched her jaw and slowly began to wrench her head sideways. Katherine let out a scream, a genuine scream filled with the real horror he inspired in her.

The soldiers were startled by the pleading scream and quickly inched further behind the walls as if to separate themselves from the attack.

"Bloody hell, we have orders. We didn't come here for this." Another soldier grumbled through the ruckus of Hyde's assault.

"I don't think the sick bastard cares." The young leader winced as Hyde threw the lady to the floor and pounced on her. The bloodcurdling screams that followed made them all cringe.

"Christ, I can't watch this." One turned his back to the gruesome sight which encouraged others to follow suit or shuffled off to either side of the doorway.

"At least attempt to put on like you're not enjoying this," Hyde sighed and pressed himself vulgarly against her.

She floundered beneath him, doing her best to make a scene and buck him off.

"Do we still have an audience?" Hyde whispered.

Katherine wrestled with him, catching a glimpse of the open doorway. She shook her head. "They're just outside. What's happened?"

"Claire's been hurt."

"NO!" she yelled and caught hold of his wrists, trying in vain to pin them at her sides. "Watch the hands!"

"I'm taking my boys."

"No. Too dangerous."

"They'll let her die."

"They may anyway."

He paused the assault, hovering over her with an uncertain look. A moment later, he slammed his fist down into the wooden floor just missing Katherine's face. She could feel the boards shudder loose from the impact. She let out another scream as his other fist fell.

"What are you going to do with Miranda and Min?" she whispered.

"They want them dead, the same as you."

"So you're a killer now?"

A troublesome smile returned to Hyde's face. "Always have been, Poppins, and it's about time you realize that."

"You still haven't answered me."

"A bit busy with the raping you, remember?" He reached down, grasped at her jeans and with a yank, sent the zipper splintering apart.

"Answer me, Hyde, what are you going to do?"

"I don't know," he hissed through clenched teeth but his moment of frustration melted away into a smirk. "But it's time for the big finish, Katherine."

"What does that mean?"

"Trust me."

"Never."

He took hold of her head and pulled her face to him, making sure to smear his blood along her cheek in doing so. "Then you'll just have to take your chances."

"Say boys?" Hyde called out and some of men dutifully marched in, pistols at the ready. "Sloppy seconds anyone?"

None bothered to answer, all visibly shaken by the sight of the abused and terrified young lady trying desperately to recover her modesty.

"Suit yourselves." Hyde shrugged nonchalantly, trapped her head between his palms and forced her to him, pressing a kiss to her objecting lips. He pulled back, gave a wink and wrenched her neck sideways, eliciting a crude crack from the action. She instantly went limp and fell lifeless as a rag doll to the floor. Hyde stood victorious over the body and licked his lips as he fastened his jeans with bloodied fingers. The soldiers stood in shock, some raising their weapons to take aim.

"What? I admit it was a bit rough on the dismount but you have to give me props on the effort."

With a scolding glare from their leader, the soldiers lowered their arms.

"Gotta love the job." With a callous smirk curling his lips, Hyde stepped over the lifeless body and strutted between the parting men. A car pulling up the drive interrupted the stunned silence. "Let's see to the others, shall we? Come along boys."

The elder man stared down at the unmoving body watching blood trickled from the corner of her mouth to pool on the floor below. He retrieved his radio and spoke in a coarse voice, "Phase one complete, Sir."

* * *

Miranda held open the car door for Min who struggled to free her baby from the car seat. Harry shuffled out and came around to watch Min work the puzzle of the seat belts while Eddie supervised from within, making suggestions.

"Go on inside, boys, and take along the cake for Katherine," Miranda said and handed off the take away they'd brought home.

"Can we have another piece?" Eddie asked, eager to follow orders if a reward was in it for them.

"Perhaps after you've both washed up," Miranda compromised and took the baby just long enough to let Min secured the car.

"You might want to reconsider that after how they finished off dinner." Min smiled and traded her bag for the slumbering infant.

"Get along inside, all of you." The boys took off running toward the front door with Min and Miranda in tow. They pulled back the door to discover Hyde standing a short distance inside, face scratched and bloodied, welcoming them with a subtle smile.

"Uncle Billy!" Harry and Eddie shouted in unison and ran to Hyde, each taking a side and wrapping their arms around him. He did even bother a glimpse to them, keeping his steadfast gaze set on Miranda and Min. Miranda reached back for the door only to find a group of armed soldiers blocking the way.

"It's quite a surprise to see you here, Mr. Hyde." Miranda said warily, stepping between him and Min who held her sleeping infant in tight to her chest.

"Come for tea, I hope," Min gulped and began to back away. "We have cake."

"I've already eaten," Hyde said in a chilling tone.

"There's always room for cake, Uncle Billy," Harry suggested.

"It's playtime, boys. Go show the soldier men our impenetrable tree fort," Hyde spoke evenly, mechanically, his gaze never leaving the ladies.

Harry glanced at Miranda and then to Eddie, unsure. "But Daddy said not to…"

"Daddy sent me here to tell you to go with the soldier men." He paused for effect, his voice slipping into a deeper, more menacing tone but still eerily calm, "Go now."

"Come on lads, we've a surprise for you," a soldier encouraged.

"Where's mommy?" Eddie asked, a glint of suspicion in his eye.

"That's the surprise. We're taking you to her," the soldier answered, donning a weak excuse for a pandering smile.

"And there's a party waiting as well," said another. "With your very own cake and ice cream." He thoughtlessly gestured with the tip of his rifle and upon realizing his gaffe, let it fall to his side and waved the boys on in a less threatening fashion. After some initial hesitation, Eddie and Harry started off through the house, escorted by a couple of soldiers as the sound of a helicopter rotor rumbled off in the distance.

"Go with them," Hyde directed the lingering band of soldiers.

"Orders are to remain at your…"

"Two can stay…" he pivoted around slowly and added, "…for the clean up."

They remained and Hyde's brow creased fierce. "You have my family," he said softly. "What can I do?"

The soldiers exchanged distrustful glances then in unspoken agreement, followed after the departing boys, leaving two men behind.

"Get on with it," one ordered and shut the door to drown out the increasing noise of the approaching helicopter.

"What's happening?" Miranda's uneven voice drew Hyde's unwanted attentions back to her.

"It's time to say goodbye." A foul smile twisted his lips as he took a step towards them. The remaining soldiers shuffled a few paces forward, steering the targets toward Hyde and his devious intentions.

"What have you done with Katherine?" Min asked, still inching away as her baby shifted restlessly in her arms.

"Nap time. Tucked her in all neat and tidy like." He took another step forward and placed a blood stained finger to his lips. "Hush now, wouldn't want to wake her." Min and Miranda moved together, slowly sidestepping to get around Hyde but he turned with them, every aching step warning there was no escaping him. "Not to worry, you'll be reunited soon enough."

"What are you going to do with us," Min choked.

"Mr. Soldier man," Hyde called, startling the younger of the two soldiers out of his concentration.

"What now?" He stepped up and impatiently awaited orders.

In a blur of motion, Hyde backhanded the young man, tore the pistol from his hand and fired two rounds into the cringing youth's face as he attempted to straighten up. Two perfect crimson blossoms appeared, one on his brow and another on his cheek which quickly spilled over with blood that trailed down his stunned features. The soldier's body folded limp to the floor as the other soldier shot off a round that caught Hyde square in the chest. Hyde spun around in a fluid motion to strip the gun clean from the soldiers grasp with one hand as he fired with the other, sending two rounds point blank in the stunned man's face. The shots found their target with deadly precision and the soldier collapsed, joining his deceased comrade. Miranda and Min stood frozen in horror as Hyde turned his focus on them, a gun in each hand and edging ever closer.

"Oh my God!" Min gasped, trying in vain to console the fretting infant.

"I… I don't understand," Miranda stammered, hands trembling at her sides and awaiting the worst.

"Don't need to." With a juggle, Hyde repositioned on gun handle out and offered it to her. She could see the sizzle of the hot nozzle on his skin and the stink of burning flesh and powder. "Panic later. We haven't much time." He urged.

She took the gun with a wavering grip. "What do want me to do?"

"Shoot me." He returned the remaining gun to its deceased owners limp hand.

The thunder of the helicopter was fast overpowering their voices.

"Why?"

"It's me or you."

"What?"

"Shoot me or I will kill you and her…" he began to close the space between them, "… then eat your baby."

"You wouldn't!" Min gasped.

In a flash, his eyes webbed red with fury, jaws stretched wide baring blood stained, jagged teeth in a monstrous roar. A single shot rang out, catching him just above his brow and jolting his head back. He stumbled backwards for a moment before somewhat regaining his balance. The fangs had receded and his eyes cleared only to gloss over with confused as a trickle of blood ran down his face. The gun fell from Miranda's hands and hit the floor with an echoing thud.

"I'm sorry," she whispered, reaching out to him as he collapsed to the floor beside the dead soldiers.

"Oh God, you've killed him," Min panicked.

"He told me to shoot him."

"But you've killed him!"

"Quick. We need to go."

"But the boys."

"We can't help them now. Go Min, go out the back. Get the car ready."

"Where are you going?"

"I need to get something first. It's important. I'll be right after you."

"What have we done?" Min shook her head in revulsion as she stepped carefully around the fallen men.

"I don't know." She gave Min a shove, herding her toward the back end of the house. "I honestly don't know."

* * *

"Three men down, repeat, three men down, all with gun shots to the head," an older soldier barked into his radio over the sound of the departing helicopter.

"Where the bloody hell is Hyde?" A static ridden voice responded.

"I'm afraid Callander and her companion managed to escape."

There was a long silence before a barely audible voice screamed back through increasing interference, "Status of Hyde, dammit!"

"Comatose but stable. Shephard's injuries were…"

"I don't give a fuck about 'im. Status of the Jackman children? Were they successfully retrieved?"

"Yes. They're on their way now. They're unaware of their father's injuries."

"Let's keep it that way. Torch the place."

The soldier glanced back at the home. "Come again?"

"Burn the bloody place to the ground."

"But we've yet to recover the bodies of Reimer, Shephard and…."

"Don't need them. Let them burn with the rest of this catastrophe of an operation. Is that understood?"

"Yes sir. Miller out." He took a moment to size up the structure of the building and waved a trio of awaiting men on. "You heard the man, four point ignitions and a spark to the roof. Wipe the scene clean." The men charged out from the van to see to their orders as the lead watched the helicopter shrink off into the distance. He retrieved his mobile from a pocket. A quick dial and ring later, he responded, "Hello love. They've made a right mess of it and are continuing to do so. Best get your team ready to sterilize whatever the media vultures come up with. That's a girl."


End file.
